My Lord, My Lady
by crashonme331
Summary: Leaving her fiancee was the hardest thing Isabella ever had to do, well besides marrying Draco Malfoy. But at postwar Hogwarts can she survive pain and heartbreak to find love in her estranged husband? Who knows, but it should make a good story. No HBPDH
1. Beginnings and Endings

So this is the first time I've ever done anything like this and it took mybeta, Nelly, and I an hour to figure it out. I've been writing this for a loooong time and I've put in a lot of hard work to make itas good as possible. As you may or may not have read, this is Harry Potter as I would imagine it cause essentially thats what fanfiction is. These articles come from the Daily Prophet the season before our story begins...

Now disclaimer time. I don't own Harry Potter, in either the books or the movies. I only dream of how life could be for these memorable characters.

Okay one more thing...gees now I'm really rambling...I update really pretty slowly because I write slowly. I will try my hardest to post every second I get, but it might not happen. Also, please read and review and send me emails, I would love to hear from you. Now where were we? Oh yes...

**_

* * *

_**

_**My Lord, My Lady**_

**LORD VOLDEMORT DEFEATED BY THE BOY WHO LIVED**

**HARRY POTTER**

This past Friday, two years since his return, Lord Voldemort was defeated with the heroic effort of The Order of the Phoenix and sixteen year old Harry Potter. The battle lasted a total of five hours and ended on Hogwarts ground in the Forbidden Forest. Due to improvised muggle military tactics by survivor and best friend of Potter, Hermione Granger, the light side was able to swept out all attacks made by deatheaters. As midnight passed, Potter, with the protection of noted fighter, Ron Weasley, was able to hit the Dark Lord with the killing curse. All present deatheaters, alive or dead, were noted and the Ministry of Magic will be taking action immediately to search and destroy any dark artifacts in their possession.

Among the dead are Ministry official Lucius Malfoy and quidditch player for The Fighting Irish Kelts, Adrian Pucey. It is rumored however that some did manage to escape and are still at large including Antonio Dolohov. Surprisingly Potion Master and Professor of Potions at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was revealed to be a spy for the Order and was essential for getting inside information for the light side. Luckily, the light side suffered little loses but few did pass including Hogwarts professor of charms, Professor Flitwick and celebrity Bulgarian quidditch player Victor Krum. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is scheduled for a conference in two days to announce the future of Hogwarts. Minister William Redding is planned to attend to also comment on new plans in the Ministry and to announce June 5 as National Victory Day. The effects of the Dark Lord's defeat can already be seen through the attitudes of people all around the world as well as here in Britain. Funerals are to be held this upcoming Wednesday at Hogwarts. For more articles on this topic see pages 1-22 in this special edition of The Daily Prophet.

By: Edward Clark

**MINISTRY BEGINS INVESTIGATION OF DEATHEATERS**

The first of the home raids began last week with the investigation of the Italian family, Zabini. Minister Redding with the assistance of 25 aurors searched and destroyed all dark artifacts in the Zabini household. Florence Zabini, head of the Zabini house, is a recognized deatheater and is serving a life sentence in Azkaban. His son, Blaise who is starting his 7th year at Hogwarts, however does not bear the dark mark. This is a increasing trend among deatheater children. Another prestigious residence searched the week was the Malfoy Manor. The Ministry reports all dark arts artifacts that were found from within the home were successfully terminated. Draco Malfoy, the future head of the Malfoy house, was also cleared of any deatheater charges. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, is now known as one of the only deatheaters who was able to breach the strict guidelines placed by the Ministry to stop corrupted wizards and witches from being employed in the Ministry. Widow Narcissa Malfoy, lady of the house, immediately left on vacation to France, with a friend, after the investigation and declined any question. More raids are scheduled for late this week. For more information see "Common Dark Art Artifacts, what might be in your home" on pg. 13.

By: Martha Kensington

**HOGWARTS REOPENS FOR A NEW SCHOOL YEAR**

Hogwarts reopened its doors this Sunday to readmit students for a new year. Hogwarts, site of the Final Battle, was devastated by the attack and nearly deemed uninhabitable. But with the help of countless volunteers, Hogwarts has been restored in all its glory. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was more than excited and donned his classic blue robes for the occasion. The number of new attendees has more than doubled to that of last year mostly due to the recent defeat of the Dark Lord. Professor Sandra Marchand has replaced the late Professor Flitwick was Charms instructor. This year also marks the final year for acclaimed hero Harry Potter and companions Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione is being honored the position of Head Girl while Draco Malfoy was unexpectedly named Head Boy. This comes as a surprise after the investigation against the Malfoy family, in what locals are calling "The Necromantic Inquisition". No doubt this will be an interesting year at Hogwarts. For other relating articles see pg. 7 and 9.

By: Lewis Travers

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1 Beginnings and Endings** _

Just another sunny in Santa Barbara, California. The sky was cloudless and the water made perfect waves on the sand. To anyone seeing this glorious scenery was awed by this day. All except one. Isabella Bucellini stood mouth open in utter shock and sadness in her kitchen. Jason had left an hour ago for work and wouldn't be home till later that afternoon. She had taken a shower and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast or at this time more like lunch. Classes didn't start till one o'clock, so it seemed her lunch would be rushed. As she entered the kitchen, there on her table was a letter.

The paper was thick and white marked with a green wax snake stamp that held it closed. The crest was that of the Malfoys which meant it only came from one person, Mary, Isabella's mother. The owl had dropped it off and left with out a chance for reply. Isabella could feel the anticipation, the fear literally seep from her coffee colored skin. She broke the seal and unfolded the parchment of her letter.

Her mother's handwriting was long, curvy much like her own. The letter however was comprised of short, choppy sentences mirroring military commands.

_Isabella,_

_I'm coming in two days time. 10 a.m. It's time you come home._

_Mother_

Even the farewell was cold frigid like her mother's heart. Isabella didn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. Her throat constricted holding back the passage of air. As it gave way and she erupted into lamentable sobs of despair.

* * *


	2. Hopeless Dreaming

So this is chapter two. Exciting I know. I hope that everyone liked it. And no worries, Draco will come in eventually. It's just going to take some time. Be patient. To Nelly, you are such a nerd. xP

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Pointless Dreaming_**

"Why? Oh God why?" She fell to her knees and with her head in her hands and broke down. 'No I can't leave I just can't. This is just a bad dream. I'll turn over, wake up next to Jason and everything will be okay.' She opened her swollen eyes and saw the letter still clutched in her hands. The crying only continued.

That's how Jason found her that afternoon when he returned from his job as an up and coming architect. "Isabella baby?" He called from the front door.

"You here?" He saw that her car was still in the drive so she must be home. He heard snuffing coming from the kitchen. There she was on her knees, weeping. He flew to her side.

"Isabella are you okay?" He scooped her in his arms, stroking her black curly hair.

"Oh Jason, I love you. I love you so much." She hugged his chest, griping it as though it would disappear.

"What is it?" he questioned moving to sit with her in a chair.

She couldn't tell him. Not the truth, it would break his heart and in turn hers. After nearly two years together, her mother was forcing them apart. She gazed up at him. His tan skin, brown hair and gorgeous green eyes looked down at her. "What is it baby?"

"My mother. She… I'm moving to England."

He was quiet. "You can't be serious. Are you serious?" he asked pleading for her words to be a lie. "I have to Jason."

"NO. Your staying here." He held her tighter. His voice was commanding much like her mothers. At the moment Isabella couldn't help feel anything but torn.

"Jason, you know I can't." Isabella's voice was hushed and small compared to his.

"Why? Please don't leave me Isabella I love you. I want to marry you, have kids." He rubbed his hand over her stomach wondering what it would feel like if it were blossoming with life.

"I can't stay. I have to go."

"Screw your mother, screw them all. Stay with me please we can run away, just stay." His emotions ran wild, changing quicker than the weather in Texas.

"She will find us. She still has control over me. I'm only 17 Jason you know that," she tried to reason with him.

"Its not even a month till you turned 18 just try to delay it maybe."

"Jason please…" her eyes glazed with more tears.

"Its not fair!" he screamed out. "I love you. Does that mean anything?" He stood from the chair, hands gripped in fist ready to swing at any and everything. His knuckles turned white and Isabella snatched his wrist.

She gently kissed his palm before looking again into his calmer eyes. Then she only sighed, "Not to my mother."

"I'll talk to her tell her how much I love you. I'm sure she'll let you stay. Your almost done with school. You can live with me."

"No Jason, there's no persuading her. She thinks your just my friend. If she found out about us she would kill me," she admitted.

Jason was shocked. After two years she had not once told her about them. He knew they were not close and her mother had left almost a year and a half ago, but still he assumed she had known. "Isabella you never told her about us?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"She would kill me, I told you. She says I have to be "pure" when I get married." Isabella couldn't think of another way to tell him. She did have to be pure at least by her family's standards.

"Marry me?" he asked. He got on his knees in front of her holding her small hands in his. He knew from the first time he lay eyes on her that she was the one. He remembered first seeing her. It was first class of his sophomore year. 'Art History 1' She sat in the second row all by herself, he had joined her. She became his everything the only problem was she was only 15 when they meet. He was 20. Five years, five years. It always amazed him at how mature she was for her age, how if she had never told him he wouldn't have know. They fell in love, hell he practically lived at her house after her mother left only months after they meet. That was a year and a half ago and they had been faithful to each other ever since. "Lets go to Mexico and get married."

"Jason think rationally, please. You know I can't." His persistent pleas only made it harder for her to go.

His hand fell from hers. "You want to leave don't you?"

Isabella was taken back by his words and the accompanying angry glint in his eyes. "Is that what you think? Honestly how could you think that? You know I love you and I would never leave you but my mother will kill you and me."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why are you so afraid of her? Oh my God." It hit him like a ton of bricks. "Has she hit you before?" Isabella's face fell and paled, ashamed of the reality of the situation. "She has. Don't you lie to me. You can't leave with her."

"If I don't she will. So please lets just try to make this easy for both of us."

"When do you leave?" he asked after a long silence in a sullen voice.

"Two days. We need to move your stuff back to your apartment."

"Are you really do this? Are you really leaving?" He moved to look her in the eye and his forehead descended against hers.

"Yes, things are easier if you agree with her and it's not like I won't come back. The second I turn 18, which like you said is in less then a month, I'm free. Free from her dictatorship, all the restrictions. I'll come back and we can finally be together. We can get married and start a family and no one can stop us."

"What if something happens, something bad? Wha-what if you fall for someone else?" he whispered frightened of the possibility of the words. Isabella was a beautiful Italian girl surely she would meet someone else leaving him alone.

"Never, I love you no one else ever. I promise." She assured him. He picked himself up onto his feet. "So we have to move my stuff back to the apartment?" She only nodded.

Jason started to pack immediately. Isabella sat watching him a moment wondering how it came to this. All the lies. She never told him about her true self and family. 'This is no time to cry about lies.' she thought. He was silent as he worked. They packed his belongings that had migrated to her villa over the year and a half. Once the boxes were in their cars, both drove to Jason's apartment across town.

Jason was already out of the car when Isabella pulled up. Together they unloaded and proceeded to his apartment on the third floor. When they finished, boxes were scattered around and they sat on the couch in an awkward silence. She inched towards him till her fingers meet the tips of his. He turned his wet face towards her.

"Oh Jason." He collapsed into her open arms, weeping upon her shoulder while she held him and entwined her fingers into his hair.

"I love you Isabella," he said so softly to where she could almost not hear it.

"I love you too Jason." Their lips meet in unbridled passion knowing how very little time they had left much like other great, divided lovers had over the centuries. This is how one of their last nights was spent, laying naked in Jason's apartment caught in each others arms.

* * *


	3. And Plans Move Forward

This is chapter three, and again I'm going to urge my readers to keep reading and wait for Draco, because he will come and in a big way. So disclaimer like always...yada yada yada I don't own anything. There you go. Reviews and all that jazz are more than welcome. So yeah...

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 3 And Plans Move Forward_**

Morning came for to soon for either of them. Isabella squinted as the sun rushed into her still sleepy eyes. Jason slept next to her. She lay still as not to wake him just enjoying being in his arms. She admires his body displayed for her. She smiled.

The alarm clock startled her. She gave a squeak as Jason reached out to turn it off. He was successful and the ringing stopped. His free arm grasped Isabella and pulled her closer to him. He took a deep breathe letting all her smells invade his sense.

"Good morning love," he whispered into her hair. "Good morning." she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He growled, grabbed her and lured her into a kiss. An hour later they were exhausted and satisfied still in each others arms.

"So what are you doing today babe?" he asked casually. Her smile plunged. "Shit." He said when he saw her face recalling the events of yesterday.

"What time is it?" "About noon, he answered after glancing at his watch.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"She's coming tomorrow isn't she?" he inquired. Isabella only nodded, sat up and stood searching for her clothes. He groaned frustrated and punched the pillow. "When?" he asked. "Morning, 9 or 10."

"Well then were going to make this the best day ever." And indeed it was. Breakfast at their favorite cozy café then a hour drive to see the horses. Her mother was the one who had originally introduced her to riding but it was much more pleasurable with Jason. He owned two Palominos both beautiful, one a light gold aptly named Sunny and the other a darker gold named Carmello or Mel. They rode when ever they could. After a lengthy ride they picnicked in a grassy meadow. Most romantic indeed. Then back to the coast they drove. At dusk they had reached the beach. In the warm Californian sand, they watched the sun set in a array of red, orange, and purple. They skipped dinner and decided to just to head home.

"Isabella?" "Huh?" She raised her head from his chest.

"I want to give you something," he said nervously fiddling with something in his pocket. "I bought it after our first date because well I knew you would like it and because… well… I knew you were the one." He slide off the couch and onto his knee. "Isabella I know your going away and I have all the faith in the world that you'll be back so will you marry me? I know I already asked you that today but I was suffering. I can't live without you but now I'm asking you, on my knees to be my wife." The black box lay in his hand opened to reveal a simple square emerald on a platinum band.

She was speechless. "It's more of a promise that when you come back we can be together. We don't have to go off and get married if you don't want" She cut him off with a nod of approval not knowing what else to do.

Finally her vocal cords caught up with the rest of her brain, "Yes, oh God yes Jason!" He slipped the ring on her finger. Isabella then felt herself lifted in the air and twirled around the room.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," he told her in a embrace. And if her mother was not taking her away she would be the happiest girl. But she couldn't, not Isabella. They stayed like this a little while longer before going off to bed. They woke early but did not move from the bed, but before Isabella knew it, it was time to leave.

"Jason, I have to go," she whispered. The lop-sided grin on his face was wiped away.

"I love you." "I love you too." They told each other between kisses.

"Promise you'll come back." "I promise." They just held each other try to hold to this moment, making it last an eternity.

But nothing lasts forever except for maybe love. "I love you," she said once more before ripping herself from his arms and bolting down the stairs to her car and driving away. He stood in his apartment now quiet and cold.

"I love you too," he whispered to the silence. "Always and forever." A single tear fell from his face making a splash on the floor before he turned to his bedroom and slammed the door, heartbroken.

* * *

Isabella raced home trying to compose herself before facing her mother. She stopped at a 7/11 gas station and to redo her makeup. Her mascara had created streams of black to line her face. She wiped it away scrubbing hard at her face.

She would have to remove all traces of Jason from her life for the time being so her mother would not suspect anything. She removed Jason's ring from her finger and feed it on to a chain that now lay around her neck. Once done she sat mute, contemplating her dreary future.

She let go of all emotions: hate, sadness, hopelessness. 'Become the pureblood women your suppose to be,' she urged herself. When her face finally became stoic, she drove home. The blinds were closed and she knew her mother waited.

* * *

Mary Devon sat in her Californian villa waiting for her daughter to arrive. 'Stupid girl if she messes this up I swear.' After Mary's almost unheard of divorce from Alessandro Bucellini, she had disappeared here. They had married for love and at a time she did love him or well his money. He was a stunning Italian man and from one of the most wealthy pureblood families in Italy.

After 8 years he filed for divorce. She was a good wife never cheated. But she was cruel at times, she'll admit that. But in reality aren't all pureblood wives? The nerve of the man. For a pureblood, this did not happen. They were married till death but the laws allowed it. If only they had married by pureblood means then they would still be together and her life would be perfect.

After a hideous battle over assets in courts, he kept all his money and she was awarded custody of their daughter. If he was going to leave her she would hit him where it hurt, by taking his only joy in life. His daughter.

Shame and pride sent her to California with her 7 year old daughter, and it kept her there for nearly 9 years till chaos back in England brought her back. He Who Must Not be Named had once again risen and deatheaters were going to Azkaban faster than ever before.

Lucius Malfoy was one of the first to go, leaving Narcissa alone. Mary joined her best friend to endure the trails of war.

She left behind her daughter Isabella.

Isabella ,at 15, had recently graduated from Boston's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She promised she'd be back and now she was. She loved her daughter, she really did but her experiences in life made her hard. She did the things she did so her daughter did turn out like her, alone. That's why she was so demanding, why she spent years training her daughter to be flawless. Courteous, quiet, beautiful, intelligent, gracious and strong were characteristics of all pureblooded women. She just had to learn, just had to.

One way to enforce these rules was discipline. Yes, Mary had hit her child on more than one occasion but Mary knew the effects of beating a child. She was one and look at her, she was a strong, pureblood woman. Wouldn't it do

the same for Isabella? That was Mary's only reasoning.

Yes, her daughter was rebellious, but that is expected from a half Italian. Isabella was also not a believer in the Dark Lord's ideas and beliefs and the way of a high-class pureblood society. Now, the deatheaters were no more. Uprising occurred here and there but it was over. Most had died had died that night in the final battle, Lucius being one. Although the deatheaters had fought valiantly, Harry Potter prevailed defeating the Dark Lord. The magical world celebrated while the Malfoy residence was searched and all dark art objects destroyed. The ministry desecrated the manor leaving nearly nothing. Narcissa was devastated along with her son, Draco, now the heir of the Malfoy name.

Slowly life returned to normal after many a vacation to Monaco and the reconstruction of their home. Draco turned 18 and returned to school in the fall. Narcissa and Mary attended many a social gathering where Draco came up frequently as a topic of conversation. Mainly his coming of age and availability for marriage.

Arranged marriages were staple in pureblood society. It joined two families as one and kept the blood clean. It was especially important now that 50 of purebloods were six feet under. He was highly sought after young man. The Parkinsons' made a bide for Draco to wed Pansy. Narcissa declined respectively knowing how damn annoying that girl was. She was a fan of Draco like most girls at Hogwarts. He was fit and handsome, pureblood from one of the best families and rich. A perfect man in Mary's eyes.

This got Mary thinking. Why not Isabella and Draco? Not only would it align both of their houses but it would restore the name Devon back to high society and bring in a great deal of money. She mentioned it to Narcissa who excitedly agreed. So they schemed.

Draco would come home to meet their new "guest" but would not return to school till they were happily married. Meanwhile Mary would fetch Isabella from the states.

It was discrete and unanticipated. They would tell no one. Not every the bride and groom. There was only one drawback, Mary knew her daughter would never willing agree to marry Draco. So she searched for a backdoor, a exception to the rule, there was always one. Then she found it, a legal guardian could step in and decide for the minor. Isabella was only 17. It could work but they had little time. Isabella's birthday was in December.

So in early November the plan came into action, Mary wrote Isabella and Narcissa wrote to Draco. The wedding would be small as not to distract attention at the time but once they said "I do" the media would have a field day. And why not… Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King, unexpectedly marrying with no notice, no guests. It was the perfect ploy for the Malfoy family to once again rise above the rest.

Mary decided then she would use any and every means possible to get Isabella. Even the more unconventional ones. Mary was a greedy, broken women who thought riding on the coat tails of her daughter would be the only way to bring herself up in wizardly hierarchy. She felt like she was doing her daughter a favor, giving her all she would ever need. It was her destiny, what Isabella was meant to do. What Mary had raised her to be. A pureblood wife, a woman who only live for her husband, to follow behind him, it was the pureblood way. It had always been.

So now she sat in her living room in Santa Barbara. One place she hoped she would never go again. She waited for Isabella, her last chance.

She heard the engine of a car pull into the driveway and a evil grin spread across her face. "Perfect," she said out loud knowing her plans would soon be complete and her place restored.

* * *


	4. The Manor

This is chapter four and Draco finally makes an appearance in this one, and will be in almost everyone from here on out. I think I hear the screams from the fan girls. xD Disclaimer as always. Feel free to read and review, oh and if you like The Fast and the Furious fiction then read _Catalyst _by tempest-races. Its seriously the best story I've ever read, like ever. Ah..so good. So anyways, yeah thats it.

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter4 The Manor**_

Isabella let out a shaky breath as she unlocked her front door. The door came open easily, giving to her gentle push. She entered into her bare, vacant house. All the furniture, belongings were gone.

Her mother sat in a solitary chair in the center of the living room. Mary pulled her head toward her daughter. "Isabella," she cooed in her sweetest voice standing to greet her.

"Mother." Isabella stepped and kissed her mother's checks like the French do. Isabella, once done, quickly stepped back from her mother keeping her head down in respect.

"Well, well Isabella haven't you grown up. Let me look at you," Mary motioned a circle with her long, index finger. Isabella turned as he mother examined her and only stopped when she stood face toward her mother again.

"Yes, very beautiful. I am pleased to see you haven't forgotten you manners either. Wonderful. I have already packed your things. We are appariting directly to the Malfoy Manor but first a change of wardrobe is in order." With a swish of her wand, Isabella's jeans and t-shirt transfigured into a knee length black satin skirt and a off-the-shoulder dark green blouse. Isabella's beloved converses became black heels by some fancy designer who's name no one could pronounce. Jason's ring now lay outside her shirt and the platinum shown brightly against the green. "That will be satisfactory, wait what is this?"

In between her fingers, Jason's ring sway on the chain.

"It's Grandmami's ring. Papa sent it to me." Her lie was good enough to end her mother's suspicions for the moment.

"Time to go. I hope you can remember how to apparate." Isabella only returned her mother's statement with a nod and with a loud CRACK her mother disappeared.

Isabella took one more look at the place she had called home for the past 10 years. With a CRACK she disapparated to her new residence. For if she had called it home she would be admitting her time in California was over. Isabella's heart wouldn't let that happened. However the coming events would test her loyalty, to her home, her love, and herself.

* * *

The Malfoy Manor's history dates back hundreds of years in English history. Built by George Alfred Malfoy I and his wife Torina in the Middle Ages, it has remained a home to all pureblooded witches and wizards who bare the name Malfoy. The same gray stones still lay as the foundation for this opulent residence, set on 100 acres of rolling countryside.

Located in the dark rainy hills of Southern England near Wiltshire, the manor was once a center of dark magic. Most recently, it was stripped clean by the Ministry after the defeat of the Dark Lord in June and then, rebuilt to the specifications of widow Lady Narcissa Malfoy months later.

Its inhabitants have been legendary. The most famous being the recently deceased Lucius Malfoy, councilman in the Ministry and right hand man of the late Lord Voldemort. Now his son, Draco, is head of the home but will not gain all rights till he is married.

Now the manor stands as a sign of change to come, starting with a one Isabella Bucellini.

Isabella now stood in the foyer of this prestigious home. The foyer itself was just as unwelcoming as the outside of the house which she had seen when she first arrived. The façade was covered by large windows but they were shaded from the inside by heavy curtains. The door was black and cracked slightly open since remnant of her mother's entry . She followed her mother's steps and went in evading the freezing cold of November in England.

The foyer's size was enormous. Isabella estimated it could fit a hundred people at one time. Her eyes traveled over the paintings of past Malfoys that hung in the entrance hall. They only sneered back at her not know soon she would be joining their family.

She heard her mother curse and turned to watch her throw their bags on top of a house elf, who accepted as not to be beaten. Isabella walked to stand by her.

"It's now five o'clock. Time for tea. We are meeting Narcissa in the sitting room. Young Mr. Malfoy will be arriving soon from school. Mind your manners, we are guests." Mary stared Isabella straight in her eyes, daring her to step out of line.

Isabella only dropped her gaze to the ground like a good pureblood woman should.

"Follow me dear." This remark would have been sweet but Mary's tone only held little patience and aggression.

"Yes mother," was Isabella's only remark.

They walked step in step through the halls and passageways for the manor, Isabella always remaining a step behind. More portraits lined the stony walls scrutinizing the every move made by the passersby.

The door to the sitting room was open and Mary made a powerful step through the threshold to greet her future relative. "Narcissa, darling. Isabella and I are here," Mary said to announce their presence in the room. Isabella simply followed behind.

"Oh Mary," Narcissa jumped up from her seat to welcome back her friend and new guest.

"Oh Isabella, you look so beautiful. Please, come sit," Narcissa, a tall, thin, blonde women ushered them to sit on the plush couches in the room.

The cushions, a floral pattern was busy with stitches, making elaborate designs only with thread. Fresh flowers she noticed also resided in the room. Sitting on the tea cart, they glistened with rain from an afternoon shower and were picked fresh from the garden Isabella assumed they had out back.

'It must have been protected by magic,' she thought. There was no way these delicate things could survive in the cold of the English countryside. This room she noted was much warmer and inviting than anything she had seen in the house. Cream in color, the room spoke a kindness she didn't know could have existed here.

Her mother and Narcissa chatted away drinking their Earl Gary while Isabella sat in her own thoughts on this whole ordeal.

* * *

Draco Malfoy flooed home from Professor Snape's office late one afternoon in November. His mother sent him a letter early that week requesting he come home that afternoon. But why? was his question. Was it really necessary he come to meet her new guests?

Yes, she was his mother and one could assume a mother only wanted the best of her son. But there was something else, some underlining meaning beneath her kind words. He had loved her when he was a child but as he grew and Lucius became more and more focused on Draco's weaknesses as he called them, his love for her died.

Standing in his bedroom, he remembered the moment he realized he hated his mother. It was at the end of his 2nd year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter had once again defeated the Dark Lord by killing his adolescent diary. His father had indeed slip the young Weasley girl the diary but Lucius never figured the old loon Dumbledore would realize it was him. Dumbledore had but he was never officially charged. That day though the Malfoy family lost their house elf, Dobby. Father was so angry. It came as no surprise to Draco that he needed to take out his aggression. But when he turned the corner and saw Draco eating at the dining room table Lucius lost it.

Draco was thrown to the ground on to his stomach. His father's cane came down hard on his small back and spine. Draco had arched up screaming in agony. "Please Father! Stop! Stop! It hurts!" But his father didn't listen, he only mumbled between clenched teeth. "Stupid elf… no good…Dumbledore" With tears pouring from his eyes, Draco searched for an escape. In the shadows of the open door stood his mother, standing idly by watching her husband beat her son. "Mother! Please stop him! It hurts so bad!" Not a emotion crossed her face as she observed. And without a word she turned and left the doorway.

A thirteen year old Draco, still much a child, could not comprehend the actions of his mother that night. All he knew is that as the beatings continued, and his anger grew till he could barely stand his mother's presence. Eventually he became accustomed to the pain but the emotional hurt stayed with him to this day.

Now Lucius was dead. The day of the final battle Draco had gone straight to Professor Snape after receiving a letter from his mother informing him of the Dark Lord plans for that evening. It was then revealed to Draco then of Professor Snape's work for the Light. Draco pleaded himself to the light that very moment.

Everyone would assume he worked along side his father, but after all the years of abuse his views on life had changed. So when dusk fell, he fled. Cowardly, yes but no one saw him assisting third years and younger sneaking their way out of the castle through numerous fireplaces. If someone had seen him fight for the light, a death sentence would hang over his head. Everyone knew even if the light won, not all the deatheaters would be dead or be in jail. So traitors would be sought out and killed. So he ran. That night he stayed in a muggle hotel in London and waited for it all to blow over.

The next morning he returned home to find his mother weeping in parlor. The moment she saw him, she ran and clung to him in despair. He stood still as a board as his mother cried into his chest. "Oh Draco, I was so scared. I thought I had lost you too. Lucius is dead Draco, he's dead," she told him before developing into more sobs. His heart had leaped and he felt happy for the first time in years and along side his mother, he wept for joy.

He shook his head to wake himself from his little daydream to bring him back to his present situation. He showered and pondered who this new guest could be. He knew his mother's odd friend Mary Devon lived along side his mother, could it be someone related to her? Mary had lived with them for nearly two years, since the war had taken a turn for the worst. There was something about her thought that didn't sit right with Draco. Her falseness peeved him, she obviously wanted money and would use any means to obtain it. He also knew she had a daughter from a previous marriage who resided in California.

'Could it be her daughter?' he thought. 'No probably not who would want to leave California. That would be a dream.' To be on his own, to make his own decisions. That was truly his only desire. He had baited his time and now in his 18th year, he was finally in arms reach and all he had to do was grab it.

And he planned to.

* * *


	5. Angels

So I forgot to update last weekend. Sorry about that. I won't be updating much soon anyways. I leave to go to Mexico in like five daysandI won't be back for six weeks. I will probably get my beat Nelly to update, but she never remembers anything so that might now work out so well. Disclaimer, oh and this is one of my favorite chapters so enjoy.

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 5 Angels**_

In the middle of the afternoon tea session, a small elf appeared. "Misses," the little creature called.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, annoyed by the interruption of her discussion with Mary over possible "vacation destinations" for a certain pair currently in the household.

"Master is home, in his room." "Tell him to come down as soon as he's ready." The elf whimpered at the order and vanished to tell him his mother wished to see him now, because the house elf know better than to make his mistress wait.

"Oh Isabella, you'll love Draco. He is becoming such a lovely young man. So intelligent, so much like Lucius back when he was is school," Narcissa said.

"Draco still attends school?" Isabella had thought him to be much older, in college perhaps, but not still in grade school. Education was different in America than it was in England but the basic principles were the same. Grade school through adolescence then higher schooling to prepare for a career. She had finished grade school when she was fifteen, and then automatically moved on to college. Although her choice of a major was not in anyway remotely magical, she didn't feel restricted. Her father, unknowing to her mother, had made different plans for Isabella early in her life, which lead her down her current path.

Alessandro Bucellini lived in the rustic Tuscan region of Italy, although his work at the Teatro Comunale kept in him in the much more modern Florence more than half of the year. Over the summers when his daughter stayed with him, they resided in both Florence and in their ancestral home at La Selva.

Alessandro quickly saw how Mary's influence was already beginning to shape his daughter so he took a different route. Not for a second did he want her to turn out like Mary had, a pureblood slave to some fascistic dictating man. He saw all the potential in the world for her, so he taught her. English, math, science and history; all that he knew she was not getting in her magical school. He was assured that if he took the first step for her, she would ultimately stray away from the road Mary was leading her down.

Alessandro's own mother had done the same for him when he was her age, saying 'In order to do your best you must have to knowledge to look at a problem from all perspectives, not only that of their magical background.'

This knowledge is what really prompt Isabella to go to muggle college. In Florence, the limitless amount of art inspired her and she took it upon herself to learn as much as she could about it. Some she could learn in Florence but when she heard of something called 'Art History' at the University of California in Santa Barbara after she graduated school, she knew she had to investigate. She researched and found a endless number of classes she could take on all the subjects her father had only started teaching her. So she signed up and everything changed.

She learned about muggles and came to love one. She was just opened to another way of life that she felt suited her much more than the one she was currently living. It was simple, sometimes difficult but always rewarding. In fact it was so rewarding that she hadn't picked up a wand since the day she left Boston Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She learned that the prejudices against muggles that her mother had so strongly pushed on her, were wrong. Muggles were no different from half-bloods and pure blood wizards and witches. They experienced war, love, hate and all the day to day parts of theirs life always seem to mirror those in her magical world. It amazed her at first, then she was angry. At her mother, at her society. How could they be like that? How could they not see the similarities that were so obvious to her? She vowed she would never be like that, ever again, even against all her mother's influence.

But all that seemed not to matter inside this hub of pureblood superiority. Her mother still had control over her, and she had no choice for the time being. So she sat quietly, listening to Narcissa boast on and on.

"Yes, Draco still attends Hogwarts, only the finest wizardry school in England. In his seventh year. He's head boy and quidditch captain for the Slytherin team and Draco assures they well beat those…Gryffindors this year. Oh here he is, Draco, darling so wonderful to see you."

In through the door came a porcelain angel. His white blonde hair fell at his shoulders, his skin so pale and smooth. Muscles protruded through the black sweater that clung to his figure. And his face, oh his face prevailed in comparison to that of David's. His nose, sharp, like all his features, gave him the look of some undiscovered mythological god, and Isabella wondered why he didn't have worshippers following his every step. But that was not the most stunning part of him, oh no, the most stunning were his eyes. Steel gray and so deep.

'no no no no NO!' Isabella's mind screamed. 'I hate this boy. I hate him. I hate who his is, just a pureblood brat. He is nothing in comparison to Jason.' She watched as he embraced his mother, acknowledged her own mother, and then turned his eyes on her.

* * *

Once the elf had told him his mother was waiting, Draco exited his room and descended the stairs to the first level. Down the hall and to the left, he made the way to reach the parlor. As his mother caught the sight of him, she rose from her chair to greet him. "Draco, darling wonderful to see you."

His mother nearly clutched him against her body, her head laying just below his collar bone. Draco shivered at the chill of her body and than at the more disturbing lack of a heart beat, thought he knew her heart still beat. Not with love but with passionate hatred.

He looked over her shoulder and there Mrs. Devon sat in the chair next to his mother's with a smirk on her face and a cup of tea in her hand. The small dimple produced by the smirk gave him all the information he needed. Something definitely was not right. She was to happy. He knew what she, aside from the mask she painted on everyday, was a lonely, poor woman who was after his money just like the entire pureblood society of women.

As his mother released him, he noticed another person in the room. She was a vision of beauty and his eyes raked her body. With her tanned legs crossed in front of her, he could tell that her body was made of strong muscle but still was curvy and voluptuous. Oh, and her face. There wasn't a angel in heaven with that face. Black hair pooled passed her shoulders in soft curls. Her lips were full and plump and high cheek bones only accentuated her best features, her perfectly shaped eyes. Both a dark brown but they had a fire that burned and called to Draco behind long eyelashes.

"Draco, this is my daughter Isabella Rosa Natale Bucellini," Mary boasted.

Isabella rose from her chair and both walked to meet each other. She took his hand light in hers, crossed her legs and dipped in a curtsey. She blatantly the jolt that was sent through her body at the touch of him, and stayed only to avoid the painful ministrations of her mother. He raised her hand to his lips and just barely brushed them over her knuckles and released a hot breath on the back of her hand.

She arose again, to a standing position, and dropped his hand. "Isabella," he said rolling the name on his tongue, testing its rich pronunciation. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco." She purred causing a pull at his groin.

"Please you two, sit," Narcissa whined. Mary simple smiled widely as the pair took the only remaining seats together on the couch. 'Perfect,' she thought and flashed a smile in Narcissa's direction. The mothers' had witnessed the interaction between them and nothing is more influencing then a first impression. And by the dazed look in both their eyes, their task seemed a little less daunting.

* * *

They sat, Isabella taking her former sear and Draco the one next to her, their legs barely touching on the cramped couch. "Draco I'm so happy your back. The manor was boring with your presence," Narcissa informed him as she poured him a cup of lukewarm tea.

"Yes, if I may be so blunt, but why is it you so urgently requested my presence?" He took the tea offered to him but he wouldn't not drink till his mother answered his question.

"I thought you would like to meet Isabella. She will be staying here awhile oh and we have a few things to discuss but later. Tell us about the happenings at Hogwarts?" Draco eyed his mother in suspicion but moved calmly to talk about recent quidditch matches and school work.

* * *

Isabella was quickly lost in the one-sided conversation but nodded occasionally to show her attentiveness.

"So Isabella," Draco turned to a startled Isabella, throwing his arm over the back of the couch nearly around her slender shoulders. "Tell me about your school."

Isabella shook her head, no. "I've been out of school for two years. In America, we start school at a earlier age so in turn we graduate earlier," she informed him.

"Then what, pre tell, have you been doing in California for the last two years?" he mused, suddenly interested.

"Nothing virtually," she lied coolly. "I could've gone to a selective school like for potion or charms but as mother says, its for the man to make the money." A light chuckle came from all, even if it was forced. "I spent most days with my friends doing girl stuff, you now not very interesting. I spent the summers, thought, with my father."

"Surely that's not all? You must have had a boyfriend." It was the one topic everyone wanted answers to. Isabella bit back tears to gain the ability to answer.

"No, no just me. And you? I assume someone of your…" she waved her hand trying to find the right word, "stature would be involved with someone?" She had instantly turned the tables right back on him and her face gained a simper.

'Two can play that game,' he thought before answering her smirk. "No, there is not one at the moment, and if I may ask what exactly do you mean by stature?" he inquired.

"Well some with it all. Wealth, fame, popularity, looks, intelligence, charm. I would have figures you a man highly desirable among the women of Hogwarts?"

She could see right through him. The mask of charm and wealth camouflaged a horny little boy with no heart. And that was all she needed to know to form her opinion of him.

He cracked a smile, "You think I'm charming?"

Isabella outright laughed. "And funny too. Who would have thought. You are the complete package aren't you?" She teased and smiled coyly at him, and with his smirk in return she knew that Hogwart's local fisherman was only looking for the catch of the day.

The older women laughed at the interaction. "Oh you two," they giggle. "Look at the time. Draco would you please show Isabella to her room on the third floor, you know the one. Dinner is in two hours and the dress is formal."

"Of course," Draco said and stood with Isabella. He offered his arm, she accepted, and they took their exit.

Once gone and the door closed, the mothers' giddy shirks of joy could barely be heard through the thick walls.

* * *


	6. Subconscious Truths

This is chapter 6. Look at me two chapters in one night. To much caffine, but its so good. :3 Saw Xmen III yesterday and it was awesome. I 3 Logan. I guess you could say that this is a kind of important chapter. But thats up to you, the reader, to decide. That is ifI even have any. Oh well...

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 6 Subconscious Truths_**

They walked at an even pace, Isabella mimicking Draco's long strides, her arm tightly locked with his. Both were silent, caught in their own interpretations of the meeting and the sinking feeling that not all things were what they seemed. Isabella inevitably broke the silence.

"You have a beautiful home," she spoke quietly, in a tone Draco didn't know exited in the feisty girl he had meet earlier in the parlor. He eyed her curiously. "Yes, that is most people's response."

"I would only assume," she responded.

He stopped suddenly and turned to her. "Why are you here anyways?" he asked to ease his roaming mind. Isabella only raised an eyebrow and replied, "I thought you knew."

"Look Isabella," he started, "if you want money," " I don't need your money Draco," she said nonchalantly.

"Then what is it? I know you mother wants money and the social status. She had nothing left after her loving husband left her."

The statement set Isabella off. She stood there steaming with anger, then she moved in very close to his face. "Don't talk about my father like that, ever," she told her, her eyes aflame before stomping further down the hall.

After he woke from his state of shock, he ran after her. Draco found Isabella standing in front of one the giant glass windows that over look the entire estate. Before he had a chance to say anything, she spoke, "To be completely honest Draco, I have no idea what's going on. All my mother said is that it was time I come home so here I am . I want to be here just as much as you want me here. I apologize ahead for whatever my mother has planned."

Draco couldn't help but notice how breathtaking she was, basking in the sweet, golden moonlight that penetrated through the tall window, as he absorbed all she had said.

He walked unsurely to her side and grasped her fragile hand that rested on the windowsill. Isabella turned her eyes on him as she felt the warmth from his hand in hers, looking at his face so relaxed and calm and handsome. She watched him look over his land and smile probably reminiscing about some long forgotten memory resurfaced.

Isabella felt his hand over from her and slowly creep up her arm. His fingertips skim and caress up her forearm to her elbow. She looked down at his pale hand resting in the hook of her arm and marveled at how bother skin tones although complete opposites, contrasted each other as though one was meant for the other.

Allowing her body rather than her mind react to his gentle touch, she simply raised her gaze to his and both pair of eyes locked.

Isabella could have cried at the artistic depth and beauty his eyes possessed. Each a whirlpool of blues and grays centered by an ebony pupil, and in the glow of the night they glistened much more than Isabella ever imagined they could.

Draco at the same time was doing his own soul searching in Isabella, gazing into her big brown orbs. Like caught in a wrinkle in time, each inched closer and closer, their bodies giving into its natural impulses until their faces nearly touched.

Draco was the first to realize his movements and veered his lips to her ear. "Come," he whispered, as he replaced his hand with his arm and they continued on, the rest of the journey silent.

* * *

"Well here we are," Draco stopped in front of a door marked with a beautifully painted yellow rose. He grasped the knob and slowly opened it for her, hoping it would meet her standards and would throw away all other uncertainties and awkwardness she had from their previous, almost intimate moment.

She took a few small steps and peaked in. The walls were a pastel yellow and contrasted but fit stunningly with the white duvet on the bed. All the furniture was a dark cherry wood, unnatural for the country of England but, it seemed the room just wouldn't be the same without it. Another door lead to a bathroom done in black tile.

"This is beautiful, thank you," Isabella said nodding towards to room. "Your most welcome. I'll come and get you for dinner at seven o'clock."

"Of course and thank you again." She strode back to him in the door way and pressed her lips to his cheek in a soft kiss. Draco smiled genuinely, this girl intrigued him with every passing moment. She was unlike anyone he had ever known. And he wanted to know more and more about her.

"Your more than welcome, if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready." He bowed rolling her arm in a joking manner like a peasant addressing his queen.

"Of course," she said and he turned and walked away down the hall towards his room.

"Oh and Draco," she called out after him. He swung back around to see her small frame standing in the door way. "We really are more alike than you think, much more."

Then she closed the door on his puzzled face. 'What exactly does she mean by that?' he thought. Pushing the question aside her strolled to his room to ready for dinner.

* * *

Isabella sighed deeply and leaned against the door after closing it on Draco's retreating figure. That was exhausting. It keep every ounce of her reserve not to lash out and kill her mother and then maybe she would smack

Draco around a bit too. That would make her feel so much better. And Draco, oh God, I mean sure he's nice but to him I'm just a pair of legs, right? NO. Don't question yourself. Your right, he's a womanizer. And what was that…thing earlier? Was he trying to be genuine? Why did I have to come to this hell hole?' Her mind ran more as she unpacked her bags and prepared a shower.

After her shower, Isabella dried her hair again in soft curls and pinned it up in her grandmother's, Grandmami, fancy clips, sparkling with antique diamonds. Her make up was subtle but brought out the best of her face. She took Jason's ring off and kissed it, praying she would see him soon before setting it down on her vanity. 'Oh Jason, one month and we can be together.'

In her ears, she placed more defying diamonds then carefully slipped on the black dress her mother had laid out for her. The black silk elegantly swished and turned tightly around her body. Isabella donned her black heels once again and waited patiently for Draco, nervous of the upcoming dinner.

She knew something was going on. She didn't know what about though and that what frightened her the most. Her mother had a witty ability to destroy her life and she knew whatever was going on, it would be no different. So the nervousness gnawed at her stomach till she heard a quiet knock at her door.

* * *


	7. The Last Supper

Okay so I'm back from my trip and more than happy to be back. Mexico was nice, but its good to be home. I probably lost all if any the readers I had from being gone for 5 weeks. Good job Amanda. You get the gold star for #1 writer. But now I am back, with 4 new chapters so enjoy.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 7 The Last Supper_**

Draco opened to door to her call to come in. She stood at the foot of her bed, and Draco nearly had to take a step back, dazed by her beauty. The black dress had made her a goddess.

"Isabella…you…look stunning," he finally breathed out.

She offered him a kind smile. "Thank you Draco, you look rather dashing yourself," she joked.

Draco moved closer to her and offered his arm. "Ready to face the masses my lady?" he said and sent her a breathtaking smile.

"If you mean our mothers, then yes," she neatly tucked her arm with his and together they walked to the dining room.

The table was long enough for hundreds of people but only two sat together at one end. Despite the lack of guests however the table was still filled to the brim with all kinds of food from salmon to traditional English Toad-In-The-Hole.

Draco pulled out Isabella's chair for her before taking his seat at the head of the table once occupied by his father. Dinner consisted of twelve courses served by house elves. Isabella took small bites of everything and between bites and conversed with the others seated at the table.

As the house elves served tiramisu, a very bland one at that in Isabella's opinion, Isabella glanced and witnessed the two mothers exchanging looks, both mischievous and filled to the peak with their brightest sadistic smiles.

Draco had shoved his spoon through the various layers, receiving a slight crunch and a amused smirk came over his face. This destructive crunch prompted him to repeat the process three more times till the tiramisu was mush. Isabella simply rolled her eyes, 'God, he acts like a two year old, running around destroying things.'

Once the house elves had served all they disappeared with a pop and Narcissa politely tapped her crystal goblet with the edge of her knife. Isabella raised an eyebrow towards Draco who simply shrugged his shoulders signaling he didn't know either.

Narcissa cleared her throat and began, "As you all know, the Malfoy family and the Devon family have always been rather close," she paused searching for the word, even though she had rehearsed this speech twice already in her vanity mirror. "Allies, I would say. And with the recent passing of Lucius, Merlin rest his soul, and the new ideals of the ministry, Mary and myself both though that our families needed allies to keep the blood clean, preserve the society as is…."

'No, for the love of God, no' Isabella's mind silently prayed, her body nearly quaking with fear knowing the ending to this twisted tale composed by their mothers.

"Now that Draco is of age, we can accomplish that. So Draco, you and Isabella have been betrothed and will marry within the next week. Isn't this so exciting, Mary and I have been planning this for months. Oh and Isabella, dear, welcome to the family," Narcissa finished wiping the tears from her eyes. Mary gently took her friend and future sister-in-law's hand, her own tears making small tracks down her face.

Both the children were silent, Isabella eyes were faced down in her lap and Draco's were glazed over, still staring at the duo.

Isabella's knuckles had turned white from her grip on the arm rest. Her hair fell over her face while her body clenched in rage and anguish. 'No this can not be. This will not be. How could she do this! She had this planned al along, needed a new rich family to leech off of. I will not allow this. I love Jason, I am promised to him. Only him. No, no no…'

"No," and breathlessly her final thought had traveled from her mind to mouth and was spoken.

All turned to her, her body still posed down. "What?" Mary spit venomously, "What did you say?" She asked again, her anger increasing with every passing moment. 'If she ruins this, I will have her head,' Mary thought, fighting back the urge to strangle her daughter.

Isabella's back slowly uncurled and her face became visible again. "No," she said more clearly, articulating the one word. "I will not marry him." With shaking hands, still rigid from their former position, she pushed back her chair and retreated to her room.

Mary didn't wait for the absence of an audience, and ripped her hand for Narcissa, threw back her chair and stormed after Isabella. When the chair collided and crashed with the floor, she had already left the room.

Both Draco and Narcissa stayed seated and the only noise uttered in the dining hall was a quiet, "Oh dear," from Narcissa's frowned lips.

* * *

Isabella had heard the chair slam and the door follow it. She slowed her furious strides and tensed her body, stopping completely. Her mother would find her, and beat her. That she was sure. As her mother's hand clutched her shoulder and threw her against the stone, her muscles took the impact not her bones.

Her body slowly crumpled to the floor, landing on her stomach and she take a gasping breath. "Get up, I'm not done with you," her mother seethed. Isabella tired to stand and managed to raise her broken upper body with her hand and arms, but when she received a swift kick to her side, it sent her face hack to the wood floors.

"You are weak, aren't you? I've allowed you to much freedom, and now I have to pay the price. Look what you made me do! Look Isabella!" Isabella was yanked up by her now dislocated shoulder, and was face to face with her mother.

Her mother's face was foreign to Isabella's misted eyes. Teeth clenched, pulsing red covered checks and her hair was ablaze, whipped behind her face, she truly looked like the devil himself.

This was all Isabella saw before a scorch lit across her face with a resounding slap. She was nearly send to the floor again but she held her ground and stood to face her demon again.

"Oh so you want more do you? If you had only agreed! I just want what's best for you, I love you!" Mary screamed.

Isabella had had enough, and cut off her mother, " No, you don't love me. You only love yourself. You're greedy and power-hungry. Do you think I don't see the game you're trying to play? Well I do, even Draco sees it, and I refuse . I refuse to play, and you say you care. No, mother, you care nothing about me. You never have."

Isabella, finally free of the hate that had plagued her so long, she spun on her heel and retreated in the direction which she first planned. Without even looking over her shoulder she said, " I will not marry him," and walked away from her mother one last time.

* * *

Mary had reached her limit. She had tried guilt, pain. She had offered pleasure and all the money Isabella could ever desire. Yet her daughter still refused. Mary decided she would break her daughter, here and now. No more beating around the bush, as Alessandro would say. She raised her hand and uttered one simple spell, "Curcio."

* * *


	8. To Make a Deal With the Devil

Enjoy...

* * *

_**Chapter 8 To Make a Deal with the Devil**_

A scream bellowed deep from Isabella's throat as her body twitched and spasmed in never ending agony. Her mother stood about her, her face graced with a wicked grin.

"Enjoying that aren't you? Maybe you will listen to your mother next time? Don't doubt my power Isabella, never doubt it. I own you dear, and I will do with you as I please. I say you will marry Draco and you will celebrate in it. He is a very good boy you know, and very rich. Very rich. Now dear, Isabella, my daughter, my life. Will you agree to this joyous union or will I have to punish you a little more? Maybe a few more curses? This is child's play compared to what I can do," Mary cackled.

Isabella shook her head no as her body continued to wither.

"Do you think this is pain? I can hurt you is so many more ways then this." Mary circled her, twirling her wand carelessly between her fingers. "That young man you know, I believe his name is Jason? No?"

Isabella's eyes widened through her voice spoke no words. Her lips bad been bitten back to stop the screams that tried to push their way up her throat, and blood was beginning to collect in minuscule pools at the corner of her mouth.

Mary indeed noticed the subtle change in Isabella's demeanor. "Ah so it is Jason? You love him don't you? A filthy muggle. I'm ashamed, I really am. What an embarrassment. I will have to kill him now, unless," she drew out the word ready to make the deal of a lifetime.

Mary crotched down to Isabella's face, enough for Isabella to see the rings of amber in her eyes, the very same Isabella had inherited from the witch.

"I'm feeling generous today so I will make you a deal, if you consent to marry Draco we forget about your little muggle toy but if you choose to deny my offer…then he will die and your life will become a living hell. So which is it Isabella? Make your choice. We don't have much time. If you don't go and apology now you may have lost your chance and the muggle will have to die because of your insolence. Which will it be?"

"Yes," Isabella hissed, "I will." The pain ended and now her body only quietly moaned in discomfort. She had consented. Isabella had to, she reasoned to herself as she lay on that floor with her mother grinning like a Cheshire cat above her. She couldn't risk his life because of her own selflessness.

Yes, she would marry him, but she was positive there was a loophole, some back door she could sneak through and be rid of her marriage. Even if it took years she promised herself, then and there on that cold floor, she would search for it, relentlessly till she discovered that saving grace.

But would Jason wait? Would he forgive her for marrying another? In order to explain herself she would have to tell her deepest darkest secret about her identity. He would not react well to her abilities but if there was a chance they could still be, she would preserve and cling to that exultant dream.

* * *

Still on her back, she felt magic wash over her and one eye peeked open.

"Get up. I've cleaned you up a bit, well at least now you're presentable. So get up, get up," Mary said forcefully. With a groan Isabella braced herself against the wall with her good arm and tried to stand. "Come." Isabella followed her mother clutching her dislocated arm to her side.

Each step brought more tears. Her body was more battered than she had fist imagined. He shoulder, arm, back, entire abdominal, and her face protested with every pace forward. Soon, though, they were back to the dining room. Unconcerned with how she actually looked, she followed her mother back to her fiancée.

* * *


	9. The Truth Makes a Fickle Bride

I love the title of this chapter. My favorite title so far but hopefully theres alot more to come.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 The Truth Makes a Fickle Bride**_

Draco sat completely still in his throne at the head of the massive table and watched Ms. Devon storm away. He did not dare look at his mother, in fear of what he might to at the sight of her.

Rage soared through his veins, like a fast acting poison; coursing, finding a place in every nock and cranny of his being. 'How dare she do this behind my back! Who does she think she is?' He took a moment or two to calm down and force himself to look at this form a rational point of view, reflecting the grown man he had become.

'So this is what they had planned. I knew it was something. Looks as though, things aren't exactly going to go as planned,' he joked. 'Well serves them right.' Betrothals, though still some what common for purebloods, were so last century. The war was over, his father dead, things were suppose to be better, no steadily get worse.

'She couldn't tell him what to do,' he decided. He was going to end this right now, send the mother and the daughter away, but then there was a pang in his chest.

Did he really want to let this girl slip away. She was just so…amazing, it nearly pained Draco to think of a life without knowing 'what if.' What if he let this play out? How would his life be with this feisty witch?

His head screamed, 'Stop this now, stay a bachelor forever. You can have all the girls you could ever dream of.' Then his heard call out, 'but none will ever be like her. Just assess the situation. Those girls are all the same, brainless, like Pansy.'

Draco blenched, he would never settle for a thousand Pansys and the look on her face when he walked in with Isabella one his arms would be priceless.

Draco knew Pansy was infatuated with him, and even more so after a brief relationship with her. Draco had been lonely and Pansy had been there, so that was that. But the next morning when Pansy began to tell Draco her 'plans' for him, he bailed and has been trying to avoid Pansy at all costs.

She however was relentless, and managed to find him even in his best hiding places. She even had the nerve to suggest to her mother that he, Draco Malfoy, actually wanted to marry her. He only found out this plot from his mother who was rather disturbed after a conversation with Mrs. Parkinson. She was a rather fat, painful thorn in his side and the mere though of her face after seeing Mrs. Isabella Malfoy leaning comfortably on his arm would be worth it.

'Make this work in your favor,' his heart said. 'Its obvious Ms. Devon wants money, Mother wants grandchildren, and Isabella doesn't want anything, especially a marriage. So what do you want Draco?'

He questioned himself as his head rambled about something like, 'All those girls, all those girls. Stupid heart.' Draco didn't know exactly what he wanted but he did want to take this a little further and for the time, his heart won.

The only thing problem was Isabella, who had already candidly refused so what, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream. The legs of his chair screeched against the wood of the floor as he scrambled to investigate. "No Draco," his mother said as she grabbed his wrist in mid-step.

"What" "Sit Draco, we need to talk." He did and his mother took his hand in hers. "Draco, I know the last few years have been difficult," Draco snorted.

"Difficult? For you maybe. My life has been hell the last few years but you wouldn't care about that would you?"

"Draco, your entire life, since I gave birth to you, I've tried to give you the best. Or well, the best I could. Draco, this marriage will be good for you. You'll see, and Isabella, she's so beautiful. Your children will be stunning."

"Mother, you've gone behind my back, behind the Lord's of this house's back, and made a secret betrothal, and all you can think about is may supposed children? What is wrong with you?" His rage had got the best of him yet again but he quickly regained composure.

"You're not the Lord, Draco," Narcissa said quietly. Then all proverbial hell broke lose.

"What?" Draco screamed. "How could I not be Lord. Father is dead, I am of age. There is nothing else standing in my way."

"But there is Draco," she told him. "Its law that a Lord must have a Lady. You won't be Lord of this house till you're married. Just another reason for this marriage. By marrying Isabella, you'll be caring for our home, our pride. Can't you see all the good things that will come from this?"

Draco didn't speak for a long time. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? After father died?"

"His death was so hard on both of us and then the war, I put if off allowing us both time to recover. Then when Mary suggested it, it made perfect sense. Isabella needed a husband and you a wife. She is so smart Draco, she's already finished with her schooling. She's perfect for you, I am certain of it. I only wish you would consider all the possibilities."

Draco turned towards his mother, truly considering the possibilities. "I have only one question," he said to make sure his understanding was correct, "if I marry her, I will be Lord of this house?"

She only nodded and smiled, the prospect of him agreeing were growing. He eyed her once more before allowing his heart to win over.

"I accept," his mother's grin beamed, "but only if she agrees," and her smile fell again. "But…Draco," she stuttered, "she wants nothing to do with you. She made that perfectly clear when she walked out during dinner. Mary will try her best to persuade her, but I do not see her accepting."

Narcissa was nearly pleading, begging, almost desperate. She had hoped her son would take charge but this agreement would do no good. Narcissa had tried everything: showing him her beauty, showering him with affection, promoting all the good that would come from the marriage. Hell, she had even lead him to believe it was "his choice." If her plans were ruined all because her son suddenly grew a heart, heads would roll.

"I'm sorry Mother but that is the only way I will marry Isabella."

Narcissa's breathes shallowed and all the blood in her body rushed to her face, making her look like a new born hell cat.

"No, Draco you listen to me," she said enraged, slamming her hands on the table. "You will marry Isabella regardless of her opinions on this marriage. I don't care if you approve or not. The papers have been signed and by next week you will be married, even if I have to Imperio you there myself."

**

* * *

**


	10. Wholeheartedly

Final chapter for today. I will try my very hardest to update soon...and wait. Very soon our little lovebirdes will be at Hogwarts and oh what fun we will have.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10 Wholeheartedly**_

'Ah…so the truth reveals itself.' Draco knew his mother's compassion had been to good to be true, still he was disappointed. There was no way out of this arrangement. Even in his adulthood she controlled his every step.

"So why feed me the lies Mother, if your plans were already set?"

With the infamous Malfoy smirk, she said, "It would have been easier if you had accepted, but no matter. You'll make a handsome groom. Your father would have been proud."

Before he could retort, Isabella stepped back through the doors.

Draco was to stunned for words when he caught sight of her. Blood dripped from various points of her body and bruises, a deep purple, were beginning to form. She didn't meet his eyes as she shuffled obviously in pain, closer to him.

Draco tennis balled his sights between his mother, as shocked as him, the battered Isabella, and the smug Mary standing in the darkness of the doorway.

"Draco," Isabella croaked, and finally raising her head. Draco's eyes only grew wider. A long slit crossed her cheek and her eyes were swollen, both in tears and in the beginning stages of blacking. Her once beautiful black hair was matted against her face, connected by sweat, an obvious side effect of the Cruciatus curse. She clutched her arm which sat in her shoulder at an odd angle. Her dress only shreds of what it used to be, and her shoes had gone missing.

"Isabella…" he said finally after taking all of her in. 'So these are the desperate acts of our mothers, may the gods have mercy on our souls and pray we both live through this.'

"Draco," she said once again a little louder than before. "I'm so sorry I ran out of here like that. I'm sorry I did not accept the wonderful proposal offered to me. I hope you can find it in your mercy to forgive me, for I accept, wholeheartedly, your proposal." She said no more, only stared him straight in the eye, begging for him to accept, almost as if his acceptance would save her life.

He didn't know the consequences if he did not, but he knew if he didn't consent Isabella would be in far more pain than she is now, as she stood before him.

"Mother, the ring." He watched Isabella clearly release a breath as his mother sent a house elf to fetch the engagement ring. Mary stepped forward from the woodwork, to stand next to Narcissa practically beaming.

"You made a good decision today Draco," his mother told him. He did not reply only took the velvet box from the elf and walk toward Isabella.

Taking her right hand he opened the small box and revealed a stunning ring. A silver band laced and snaked with small diamonds met at the center at a large circular diamond. Each fleck of light caught the large diamond and made it gleam. It sparked even in the dark dining room, smiling at the young couple as Draco slowly slide it on to her finger.

Isabella was visibly crying now, as they stood hand in hand. "Thank you," she whispered for only him to hear, through painful tears.

He stared her straight in those big brown eyes and saw her pain. His long pale fingers traced her cut and his palm cupped her cheek as he descended his lips on hers in a delicate kiss.

Though its only lasted a few seconds, things he didn't know or understand ran deep through his body. His only clear emotion was to the dire need to protect this woman, his woman. He drew his face back from hers and continued to stare, lost in the abyss of her lament.

"Wonderful," Mary clapped. "I'm so proud of both of you, now I think though, that that is enough for today. Right Narcissa?" Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Now, Mary and I have to go straight away to work on the wedding plans, time for the two of you to retire," Narcissa said ushering the two to the door.

"Yes I'm sure Isabella is exhausted," she exaggerated. "Draco would you please see her to her room, I'm sure she would be very appreciative," Mary said in a threatening manner.

Draco felt Isabella nearly take a step back. "Yes, of course, goodnight Mother, Mrs. Devon," he nodded towards each and lead Isabella out of the dining room. Unaware that the event that had come to past this evening would shape the remainder of his life.

* * *


	11. And the Drums Played Before the Fray

Look who wrote more? Me. Thats right. My muse finally came back and the story is back on roll. The next part is the wedding and please stayed tuned for that, then the honeymoon. Fun fun. Oh, and my genius came up with a great title for this chapter...or at least I like it. Read and review if you so please. And if you really want to, email me and tell me what you think. No author doesn't like constructive critism. Thanks...

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 11 And the Drums Played Before the Fray**_

Isabella was empty. Her soul was exhausted from its inner turmoil and her body, tired from crying. It was Thursday, November 16, her wedding day. In merely three hours she would be Mrs. Isabella Rosa Natale Malfoy.

All the images she had created when she was a little girl and even the ones pictured in her time with Jason were being swept away. Consumed by the unfortunate events shaping her existence. The past week had been a blur to the household, a fury of plans for a wedding cake, decorations, and the "dress".

The event would be small, her future mother-in-law assured. A quote un quote, "a quiet ceremony." However the manner of its execution, seemed a bit over dramatic. A three-tear cake for the couple, a pair of mothers and a Ministry officer?

Isabella, contrary to her Italian anger, never protested. Her strength was flailing, and she knew it. Her father would be disappointed, but she had no option. Jason's life hung in the balance.

So Isabella endured, for all of Tuesday, the fitting for the wedding gown with Madame Catalino, a prom nary designer from France. She had been nice enough and obviously had good taste. She did marry an Italian man, but her curly blonde hair and attitude annoyed Isabella to no end. All the questions, the entire day was filled with Madams Catalino's questions about Draco and their courtship.

'What courtship?' Isabella's mind screamed. 'I meet him and in the same day we became engaged. How's that for engagement!' Isabella's mouth was her saving grace, answering all her questions. She even concocted a elaborate story of how Draco had wooed her with a private Spanish serenade. It was enough to amuse Isabella for the day and leave Madame Catalino in giggles.

Good thing her mother hadn't been around. Both the mothers were simply to busy to oversee all aspects of the wedding. Between picking out the flowers, the china, hiring a photographer from the prophet, and personally taking Draco to get his dress robes, they found no time for the dress fitting. What a shame.

Along with being able to avoid the mothers, she also had not seen Draco since last night's mandatory sit down dinner. Actually, now that she had come to think on it, it was the only times he had seen him. He had not sought her out, not questioned her declaration of declination and then her battered-bodied acceptance. He had been disturbed by the sight of her, she had seen that in his eyes, the window to his soul.

But what puzzled her the most, it that he made no protest to the marriage. Even as he escorted Isabella to her room the evening of their engagement, he had made no mention to it. As though it were the most natural thing in the world, being engaged only after his future mother-in-law beat his fiancée to it.

Did he really want to settle down that much? Isabella had thought not. He was a handsome, young man in his last year of school. He was going to "shag" everything he could get his hands on. She had even heard about his reputation as a lady killer from his own mother.

So why give that up? Isabella just simply prayed he would grasp the power of his house in his hands and rid them both of their mothers, the root of all their evil. Maybe then she would be about to see Draco for Draco, not a pawn in this intricate chess game. But now as her wedding creped closer and closer, most of her thoughts dissolved and she sank farther into her depression.

* * *

Draco cleared his throat and straightened his black dress robes for the 23rd time in the last ten minutes. He was getting married Oh by the love of Merlin, he was getting married! All instincts told him to run, to apparate to a nice nude French beach. But his feet had suddenly been replaced by lead weights, and Draco held his ground.

He was nervous, more nervous than be he had ever been before any quidditch match or even before he lost his virginity. He was so nervous almost twitching with anticipation. He assured himself once he was Isabella all his fears would vanish, but she had not yet appeared. His palms began to sweat and he cleared his throat again.

The ministry official, an ancient Helen Cowley, had already arrived and now stood next to Draco. Draco would have probably been perfectly fine with that, but the damn women kept smiling at him. Like he was some love struck groom awaiting his one true love. Fat Bloody Chance.

Draco just wanted to see Isabella, only wanted to make sure she was okay. He had purposely avoided any time with her in the past week because he knew simply his presence upset her. He didn't want that. He wanted, no desired, dreamed he was marrying for love but that just wasn't his fate. Not today.

The photographer from the Daily Prophet had been an easier guest to please, unlike the giddy Mrs. Cowley. The young man was first awed before he became determined to capture every detail in the Malfoy Manor. The mothers had at least done a decent job with the scenery, Draco mused.

The ceremony would be held at the sun room at the bottom of the stairs leading to the West wing. The room's entire west wall was made with giant panes of glass over looking the expansive gardens and pressed up against the windows were his mother's favorite white roses. A frost had set in during the night and now the white roses were tight in Mother Nature's hearty grip. Frozen in time even the morning spray was locking in time.

The perfect setting.

The stairs themselves had been polished along with the wood floor at least three times in the past week. Now they were growing with vines, white roses and some sparkly something that would now and then catch Draco's eyes. On the steps, white rose petals had rained down as if by the heavens. In the corner was the three-tear white wedding cake traced with the same lace of Isabella's dress. Mother had ordered the house elves to bake it this very morning. Saying, "How can you have a wedding without a cake?" It was also customary in America, Draco remembered, which was its main use. To make Isabella more comfortable with the whole thing, 'Like that was going to work,' he snorted.

The flash of a camera nearly inches from his face dazed him for a moment, jumbling his thoughts before revealing that the photographer had found a new subject. Him. Although he did look rather good today, he was in no mood for this game. With a quick glare and clenched fists the photographer turned his attentions else where.

Draco then again proceeded to straighten his robes, smoothing the little wrinkles threatening to grow on the front of his shirt. The robes were heavy but he had worn worst. He ran his fingers swiftly over his hair making sure none had fallen out of the tie that held it back at the nape of his neck.

Mother had insisted on the style. It was that of his father. Draco soon realized his mother was playing dress up and he was the new doll. He could pass for Lucius's twin today. Draco however knew that's where the similarities ended.

As soon as he finished his once over, the two mothers descended gracefully down the stairs and took their spots on the right of Mrs. Cowley. With the photographer's lens focused on crown of the stairs, all eagerly awaiting the bride.

* * *


	12. Just a Regular Shotgun Wedding

Okay first off, disclaimer. I really do keep forgetting to do that. I don't own it.

Next, the summary has changed in hopes that I would get some more readers. Right now I don't know if its worked or not, cause the only review I have is from my beta, Nelly. Please, for the love of your writer, review or drop me a message. I'm not desperate...haha. Kidding. Whatever makes my readers happy, I try my best to dothat. Enjoy the wedding chapter. Its good and next the Honeymoon.

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 12 Just a Regular Shotgun Wedding**_

After the mothers had left, Isabella remained posed at the oval mirror that hung in her room. Her dress fit perfectly as it was meant to, as it was made to. It had a fitted bodice almost like a corset. A symbol of the Victorian era and its own betrothals. 'Oh the irony', Isabella laughed. It was a dry laugh, for her laughing soon left her again in tears. They did not fall, not now. She inhaled and let the breath leave her lungs before continuing her inspection.

Both the front of the bodice and the hem of her dress had been detailed with lace that crawled and diamonds that shined. She ran her nimble fingers down the bodice, just barely grazing them. At the hips the dress lost its lace and floated in long white fabric down to her feet. It was a beautiful dress, more beautiful than anything Isabella had ever imagined for her wedding. It was too beautiful, too fake.

The only reality in her figure were her bare feet and the tears in her eyes. Isabella wasn't permitted to wear shoes. They would make her nearly as tall as Draco and that was too tall for good wedding photos. Or at least that's what the mothers had said. So Isabella forwent the shoes which indeed had been a relief. It would have only made walking down the stairs that much harder.

It was time, she decided as she felt the slight tug on her being. Come or your lover dies it called villainously. Isabella made her choice.

She draped the veil, pinned her curls, over her face before staring back at her reflection. The thin white gaze barely reached her chin and served as her only barrier between herself and the world so intent on breaking her. Each passing moment brought it lift and her destruction closer.

Isabella remembered then she needed to breath and took a gasping breathe. The sweet oxygen raced through her blood and prepared her heart to break. With a final glance at the dresser where Jason's ring laid, she whispered a prayer and stepped into the morning light.

* * *

Through the field of rose petals that seemed to sprout beneath her footsteps, she came to him. A nymph, a goddess, an angel. She came to him. His bride.

Draco couldn't believe it was true, that maybe he had stumbled upon some beautiful fantasy that he could easily lose himself in. It wasn't until he felt her hand trembling in his that he knew it was real.

Then was she lifted her gaze from the floor and, all the world seemed to fade away. He wasn't aware of the snaps from the photographer or the near sobs from his mother. It seemed as though it was only Isabella and him in the room, in the whole world. He didn't hear Mrs. Cowley begin the ceremony.

He only focused on how Isabella's eyes watched the old Ministry official and sometimes stole glances at Draco and his unnerving stare. Her eyes, so prideful and strong, today were lamenting and meek but none the less stunning. He studied every fleck of amber, of chocolate brown, and the little bit of Slytherin green. He swam in the ebony pools of her pupils. His trance wasn't broken till Isabella squeezed his hand and he turned his attention back to his marriage.

Mrs. Cowley had begun the blessings in Latin and with her wand wove a white ribbon between their combined hands. The ribbon raced in a pattern old with time. It attached around both their wrist and the slack fell in a long white wave. Mrs. Cowley then switched to English, "This ribbon is a representation of your love, your dedication to one another. Its white, purity of love and its length, everlasting commitment. This ribbon ties you to one another, not only in marriage but in life."

Isabella's hand continued to tremble and Draco unconsciously rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over them to still their movement. Mrs. Cowley moved back into Latin and the ribbon glowed and with a bright flash was gone. They exchanged rings next, both a simple platinum band, their only visible sign of marriage. Mrs. Cowley then gave the final blessing and stepped back, the ceremony complete. All she had to do was speak the words and Isabella's would be his wife. Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

"May I present Lord Draco Alexander Malfoy and Lady Isabella Rosa Natale Malfoy." The mothers cried and cheered at the same time and the photographer continued to click away. Neither of the couple moved for a second or two, trying to believe what had just occurred. Draco took initiative and with his free hand pulled back her veil.

Behind was his wife. Tears rolled freely from her eyes. She cracked a smile but the tears still steadily fell. 'How easily she masks happiness,' Draco thought depressingly. No, they weren't tears of joy, but true tears. She could fool everyone, but not him. Not her husband.

Draco didn't care though. He would win her friendship, respect, and maybe even love. They had a lifetime together. Above all he would make this marriage work. So he brushed her tears away and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Oh, the heaven of her lips. His hand pushed pass her curls and cradled her head to his lips. And in a moment, it was done and they had become man and wife.

* * *


	13. Vienna Waits For You

Disclamier...I don't own Harry or in this chapter and a few in the future the Hotel Imperial. It really is a hotel in Vienna and I've seen pictures and its absolutely amazing. It really is. But I don't own it.

Okay so I know its been forever and I'm sorry. This is the first tiem in a long time I've had time to type this out. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Things are about to get even more intresting and I have some crazy stuff planned in the future. So..read and review.

And since the line thing isn't working, I'll just have to improvise. X lines, the thing of the future. :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 13 Vienna Waits For You**_

The following hours passed in a daze for Isabella. Photos for nearly an hour and a few more candid kisses from Draco before the ceremonial cutting of the cake. Isabella never 'oh' or 'ah' over the expensive taste of the Swiss chocolate moose like most brides would have. She really didn't say much of anything that afternoon.

A very late lunch came next and it was then that the photographer left with many thanks and Mrs. Cowley with her infuriating smile. Unbeknownst to all except Isabella, was that Draco held her hand throughout the lunch. His fingers laced with hers while she tired to concentrate on anything but the warmth radiating from his hand.

He had never let go during the photos, or the cake, and now the lunch. It would have been an endearing gesture coming form Jason, but it came from Draco, her husband.

Isabella tried not to frown or cry or jump through the window into the frigid cool at the thought. Her face was neutral, seemingly happy. It would come to be her near permanent expression, at least to their adoring public. She was like a celebrity now in this society where her last name held prestige and installed fear.

"Isabella?" Draco asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes. Of course. What's the matter?" she questioned puzzled.

"You just started frowning out of no where. I was just concerned," he replied before turning back to his plate.

Her face had faltered, her one defense was even now beginning to crack.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking of going to school again. Its been a very long time since I was in school," she told him.

Draco squeezed her hand, "Don't worry dear, you'll be just fine. Are you sure that's it? Nothing else you're upset about?"

Damn that man, damn her husband to hell.

Isabella took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her lips. "Draco, silly, how could I not be happy? Its my wedding day. Girls dream about this day for the greater part of their lives. I'm so happy."

He looked at her, unsure, but shook his head of his thoughts and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready for a little vacation?"

He stood pulling her hand up with him. "But…Draco, " she stuttered, "I thought we were going to school right after the wedding."

It was then her mother butted in, "Did you think we would deprive Draco of his wedding night?" she said through a smirk.

Panic struck Isabella's fragile body like a knife. She hadn't thought of that. Did they really expect Draco and her to…No, she wouldn't.

The others laughed around her, almost like they were laughing at her. Isabella was the newest attraction at the sideshow.

"Come one, come all. See the Italian beauty forced to tears. We beat her, and nearly broke her, but now she's her for your amusement." She was stuck inside a glass cage where people pressed their face to catch a glance. All of them laughing as Isabella cried and screamed. Her mother played the ring leader with a black top hat and cane leading them on.

'I can't do this, I can't do this, ' became Isabella's silent mantra. Her husband lead her to her room to change so her wedding dress could be stored as a keepsake.

Isabella would never remember how she dressed and made her ways back downstairs without shedding a single tear. Draco met her at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on his angelic face. He latched onto her hand once again without a second thought.

"Ready?" he asked, eyes lit with excitement. Isabella only nodded and let Draco lead her to say goodbye to the mothers. The mothers stood in the foyer awaiting their children. Narcissa approached them first, her white blonde hair catching the afternoon light.

"Oh my children, I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you're both so grown up. Just yesterday Draco took his first broom ride. Lucius would be so happy for you as well. Please treasure your love, like Lucius and I did. Oh ."

It was at this point she burst into tears once again and enveloped them in a hug. Isabella played the loving daughter-in-law and softly patted her shoulder while her shirt grew damp. "Mother, " Draco pleaded with annoyed eyes.

She released them and wiped her eyes with a manicured hand. "Excuse me. Please have a good time on your Honeymoon and at school. We'll see you for Christmas. Have a good trip dears."

Narcissa left them each with a kiss on the cheek while Mary stepped forward. "I really am proud of both of you. You've become who we had always hoped you'd be. We know you'll continue," she empathized with a look at Isabella, "to make us proud. Have a good trip and maybe by Christmas you'll be telling Narcissa and I we'll be grandmothers by Fall."

She kissed Draco's cheek first before moving towards Isabella. Isabella's kiss came with a strong shoulder grip and a warning look.

"Thank you Mary. I'm sure we'll have a lovely time in Vienna. See you at Christmas." With a pop Draco had apparated them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had planned their honeymoon himself, starting not soon after their unusual engagement. Secretly, he was hoping all his plans would please Isabella.

Vienna, the capital of Austria, was far from England and Isabella's native Italy, and quickly became their destination. The would also be staying at the best hotel in the wizarding part of the city. The Hotel Imperial was one of the finest in the world. Superior in class and service, it opened when Vienna fist began to leave its impression on Europe. Even now the Hotel continues to be grand.

Draco booked the Royal Suite, the most luxurious of them all. It also boosted the best view in all of hotel. The concierge had sent word only this morning confirming everything and telling Draco about the recent downpour of snow which set the historic city white.

Perfect.

Draco was beyond excited to be done with the formalities the wedding had forced upon them. To be away from the mothers where both Isabella and he could just be themselves. Not to mention now he had a whole weekend to spend alone with his lovely wife before heading back to school.

This was his opportunity. His opportunity to break into her heart, even if just by a little. He wouldn't force he into anything she didn't want to do. He only wanted to get to know her away from the mothers.

So when they landed in the lobby of the hotel, Draco sighed and let a smile warm his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. The Winter Nymph

Disclaimer...I don't own Harry, or the Imperial Hotel in Vienna.

I know it hasn't been like three week for an update. I wish I could say its because I've been a good writing mood, but its the opposite. Things have been pretty bad at my house lately and its writing has been good thearpy. Regardless of that, I really am excited about upcoming stuff. Read and review. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 14 The Winter Nymph**_

The hotel was absolutely enormous. Isabella had stayed at some nice places, but this was by far the… biggest. The ceiling must of reached a height of 100 ft. and met at a rose colored glass cased dome.

Isabella pivoted around trying to take in everything, to absorb every detail. The velvet loveseats, marble mosaic floors, bouquets of fresh fuchsia roses, the roaring fire. It wasn't till she saw the frost covered windows did her heart leap.

Snow. She loved snow above all the scenes presented by Mother Nature's play. Isabella hadn't grown up with snow in both the Mediterranean climates of her childhood. Her first experience of snow wasn't till she began at BSW, Boston School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was December1 and Isabella had been in school since September. She hadn't really made any friends but she wasn't fazed by it. School had just let out on that December day. Isabella had pulled her jacket around her tighter to fight the cold when she felt a tiny wet drop on her cheek.

It was then she looked up at the sky in amazement. The gray sky rained down ice, but it was lighter. Isabella knew it was snow but it didn't stop her young mind from filling her heart with content.

It was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. The swirls of frozen ice crystals danced and flowed around her and she moved with them. It was pure bliss. Every flake different but all produced from the same heaven. She felt as though she was a part of it.

The winds pushed her hair from her face and the tiny crystals clung to her eyelashes. Her cheeks and lips were red from the chill. She looked like a winter nymph, the embodiment of the supposed dead season. But how could it be dead when there was so much life and beauty in it?

All the other world melted away and she breathed in a sharp breath. It was just the winds, the flakes, and her.

Isabella never realized she had actually been spinning with the snow till the next day when they began to talk about her. But that was only the beginning of that.

The sight of snow lifted her broken heart and she felt herself smile and feel somewhat at peace. Sated by her happiness, she didn't see Draco check them in or make a quick stop at the concierge desk.

"Isabella?" She turned to him slowly, her half-lidded eyes focusing on her husband.

"Are you ready to see the room?" he asked. But it was his eyes that he questioned her smile. They passed up and down between her eyes and simple smile.

Isabella nodded, Draco took her hand and pulled her towards the elevator. She sneaked one final glance at the cold pane before watching the elevator slide shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin's beard, these rooms were huge. Draco supposed now the Imperial suite, meant the **Imperial **suite. Isabella seemed completely unfazed by it, heading straight towards the bedroom and from there the balcony.

The glass doors had opened with creak and blast of frigid cold air, but Isabella's smile never faltered. She simply stood staring out with her hands open in front of her to catch the softly falling snow.

What a strange turn of events. Her mask had completely fallen the moment they had entered the lobby. What had changed it? Was she sharing his sentiments about this whole thing or was it something else?

'Women,' he sighed, 'so complicated.' Not that Draco was complaining. A happy Isabella made for a happy Draco. It was nice just to see her smile. Not that fake shit she had been playing for weeks, but Isabella now. 'She must be freezing.' Draco pulled off his own jacket and headed towards his wife.

Gods, did she look beautiful with all the snow surrounding her, her cheeks flushed. "You must be cold," he told her laying the warm jacket on her shoulders.

She nodded slightly, letting her shoulders relax and enjoy the warmth.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco mused as he came to stand by her side on the balcony.

Isabella took a deep breath and let the hot air roll out of her mouth like cigarette smoke. "I love snow," she told him while pulling the jacket from his shoulder to around her body. It was far to big for her and the cuffs fell to her fingertips. It enfolded her body in his warmth and even the smell was distinctly him. A hint of sandalwood and a unmistakable earthy tone.

"Why is that?" he asked watching the snow fall on the rooftops of Vienna all around them.

"Why does magic work? Why did Paris love Helen? Why do the stars collide? Why do we exist?"

Draco was silent as she pressed the snow between her fingertips. "Just because. Sometimes you don't need a reason. Its an ontological kind of thing. Its like me asking you why you enjoy flying."

"Its exciting, thrilling, challenging, and beating a Gryffindor is better than anything in the world. Beside sex," Draco shot back.

She frowned a little, "No, Draco. I think you're wrong. I think when you fly you feel like you can do anything, accomplish anything. Its that feeling, the one you get only when you fly. And to get to the core of it you really love flying for the same reason I love snow. Just because."

Draco didn't say anything back in retaliation, just watched Isabella. "You know, " she whispered softly, "Sometimes I feel as though it part of me. That these intricate little flakes are only an extension of my body. Swirling and swaying all around me."

They stood in the silence a little while longer before Isabella tugged Draco's hand in hers. "Come on, you must be freezing."

Draco let Isabella pull him into the living room and in front of the fire. He watched her retreating figure turn around to close the balcony door. 'What am I going to be with that witch?' he shivered. 'What am I going to do with that witch?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. His Words

Disclaimer...Don't own Harry or Hotel Imperial or in this one Pension City. Its like I don't own anything, except for Isabella. She's mine oh, and her crazy mother. xD

Look at me, look at me! I'm updating and it hasn't taken weeks. Its probably due to my new found intrest in this story. I want to say thanks to Nocturnal007 for her lovely review. Always appreciated. So this proved to be an intresting one. Oh and to Nelly who will hopefully sometime read this, you're the slowest reader ever. :3 Oh, and maybe expect an update by Monday. Some reviews would really help me get motivated to type it up. hint hint Read and review...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 15 His Words**_

They spent the rest of the evening in a somewhat comfortable peace. They ordered a very late dinner and ate in front of the fire. The old fashioned German clock stuck 11 and Draco decided to make a day of it.

"Isabella?" She looked up from the book she had found, something called Pride and Prejudice. "I think its time for us to go to bed. Tomorrow I plan to show you Vienna."

Isabella's book had fallen from her hands. Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Draco…are we going…to…?" she asked meekly.

"Oh, Isabella." He walked to her side and kneeled in front of her, once again joining their hands.

"I would never force you into something you didn't want to do, never. But I do think its okay for us to sleep in the same bed. We are married and people will be a bit suspicious if we don't. Don't worry," he soothed.

"The mother's aren't here to force you into anything. You can be comfortable with me, be yourself. In fact that's how I want you, as you Isabella. I know things have been difficult these past couple of weeks but not anymore. I want to make this work and I know we don't know each other very well. But I think if you give us time, it will work and we can both be happy." Draco watched as Isabella's face glowed in the ambience of the firelight. Oh, and how her eyes shined. There was hope yet.

"Things are going to be different now. You're Lady Malfoy. You can have anything you want," he finished caressing her cheek.

Draco watched as the tears leaked from her eyes. He pulled and held her to his chest as she cried. Then she stopped.

Draco looked down at the witch in his arms and sighed. 'Yes, this is how its suppose to be.'

"Come on Isabella, lets go to bed, " he wiped a few more of her tears and carried her to the bedroom. They changed and met at the bed draped in yellow and blue. Each choose a side and pulled the duvet aside. Draco tentatively went first and Isabella next with much more caution.

They lay facing each other. "Goodnight Isabella, sweet dreams," Draco quickly kissed her lips and turned out the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun poured in through the slits in the curtains and rouse Draco from sleep. He yawned, stretched, and unconsciously reached to pull Isabella's warm body against his.

But his hands found nothing. He lifted his head and lazily opened his eyes. Isabella was not in bed. 'No matter,.' he thought.

Draco hoped maybe she was bringing him breakfast or at least some coffee in bed. He took his time getting up. With his robe tied securely around his waist, he went in search of his wife.

The living room was empty and the balcony door had remained closed. She wasn't sitting at the dining room table reading the paper. She wasn't anywhere.

There was a shift in the air and Draco felt instantly cold. He ran from room to room once more before collapsing in an overstuffed chair.

"Oh gods, she's gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tears had leaked form her eyes, wishing his words were all truth. The ones he so desperately pleaded to her the night before. 'You're Lady Malfoy. You can have anything you want.' What a lie, what an indication of a false hope that would make any other girl swoon.

Isabella wasn't ignorant. She knew she couldn't have anything she wanted. She couldn't have Jason. His words however did come with a realization. They were free of the mothers' watchful eyes. That part of Isabella's oppression was over.

Draco had looked so sincere, holding her hand his face basking in the light as he nearly professed his love. He had told her to be herself. A flame lit in the bottom of her belly as she repeated those words. Be yourself. Her courage had begun to soar by the time he had carried her to the bedroom.

Isabella cast off her weakness, her fear, and felt her backbone begin to straighten. She had her freedom back and more importantly her strength.

She wouldn't sleep in the same bed with this man, not when she still had Jason. The mothers would never know and Draco wouldn't dare tell. Why waste this beautiful place with him? She wouldn't, she would run.

So they made their goodnights and Draco stole a final kiss. And while he slept, Isabella packed her thing. She had no problem dealing with the hotel people as the lobby was deserted. She walked carefully, hugging the walls and corners and silently made her way to muggle Vienna.

It was late and few places were still opened. She found Pension City not far from where wizardry Vienna ended and began. It was cheap and available so she took it.

Isabella has left without a word and only the knowledge that they left for Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon. 'So,' she thought. 'I had better enjoy Vienna while I can.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Que Será

Disclaimer...Don't own Harry or Hotel Imperial or in this one Pension City. Its like I don't own anything, except for Isabella. She's mine oh, and her crazy mother. xD 

Look at me, look at me! I'm updating and it hasn't taken weeks. Its probably due to my new found intrest in this story. I want to say thanks to Nocturnal007 for her lovely review. Always appreciated. So this proved to be an intresting one. Oh and to Nelly who will hopefully sometime read this, you're the slowest reader ever. :3 Oh, and maybe expect an update by Monday. Some reviews would really help me get motivated to type it up. hint hint Read and review...

* * *

_**Chapter 16 Que Será**_

After Draco's interrogation of nearly the entire staff including the ones who didn't speak English, he left the hotel in a storm. It was more like a swirling mass of fire and rage to be exact.

'How in the hell could she just leave me in some strange city during our honeymoon?' he contemplated. It was almost unforgivable.

But Draco felt more compassion for her than he was willing to admit. Above his anger he was really more worried about her. Was she hurt, or in danger? Was she fearful of him or just depressed over their nuptials? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Gods, he didn't know what to think. One thing was for sure, he was determined to find her. Now whether he dragged her back to their room or simply hexed her, would have to come. First, he had to find her.

Little did Draco realize was that his mission was some what hopeless. He was searching on a whim with no real plan or strategy. Nor did he think of the most obvious place for her to go. Muggle Vienna, which in itself was much bigger than he could image.

So much for the perfect honeymoon.

During his first full day in Vienna, Draco stalked the streets and dark corners of wizardy Vienna. He stalked the parks and gardens. He stalked past the quaint cafés and restaurants. He even stalked by several historical sites with little notice.

It wasn't till 11 o'clock that night did Draco return to the hotel and fall in an exhausted sleep. But even his sleep was plagued with her. Visions of her mangled body drifted in and out behind his eye lids. Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant night for the newlywed.

The next morning was no different. He gulped down a single cup of coffee, threw on clean clothes, and started out again. The people avoided him like the a disease as he ran through them a scowl on his face.

He had explored every inch of wizardy Vienna and found no trace of her.

'I wonder..' he though. "No," he said out loud. She wouldn't go to muggle Vienna, would she?

'Sweet Merlin, she must of.' It made perfect sense now and Draco cursed himself for wasting a whole day in wizardy Vienna when she must of gone to muggle Vienna.

"Oh the gods above," he sighed again. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Of course she went to muggle Vienna. She had been living in California, among the muggles for years. Isabella would feel so much more comfortable around them then those in wizardy sect.

It also gave her the ideal place to escape him. Draco was more than a little apprehensive about the muggles. He hadn't had much experience with them.

The old pureblood Draco screamed it was because they were lower then him, but Lord Malfoy insisted it was the idea of moving into unknown territory. Draco did however suck up his gall and passed through the barrier to muggle Vienna.

Once he felt the magic leave him and new one took its place. The town itself took on a whole other atmosphere. The smells themselves overwhelmed Draco. They seemed so much more alive here, a rich scent of Viennese cuisine.

It was much more beautiful to his surprise too. The buildings seemed older and released a feel of history and legend, like a women does her intoxicating pheromones. The people milled around with an unusual cheer in their hearts.

Were these the beasts he had been brought up to hate? It couldn't be.

Draco allowed this place to absorb him for a moment, and secretly thanked his infuriating wife for bringing him here. He would have been easily engrossed in his amazement had it not been for his objective. So he began, somewhat lost himself, to find Isabella.

Noon hit his body like a brick wall. He couldn't keep up with this relentless pace. 'Some coffee would do me wonders,' he thought heading towards the nearest café.

"Café Hawelka, that sounds good," Draco pulled back the heavy wood door and went in to escape the cold and his fatigue.

* * *

Isabella woke late in the afternoon to the gentle sounds of a lover's spat outside her window down on the street below. She stretched, rousing her tired limbs, savoring her first moments of this day. Her first day of her self made vacation in one of the world's most stunning cities.

She had missed breakfast at her own fault but at Anaya's, the young girl who ran the front office, suggestion had a very satisfying Viennese lunch. Isabella spent the remainder of the day roaming the streets, admiring all in the glory of the snow.

The Heldenplatz and Josefplatz became her center of attraction. It also gave her a chance to indulge herself at the Spanish Riding School.

She had been taught at a young age how to ride a horse by her grandmother, Grandmami, in the pastures of her Italian home. Some of her fondest childhood memories consisted of Isabella and her horses.

For a small fee or rather a charge of a card, Isabella was granted permission inside the school and the right to ride. First, she watched with much intrigue as the masters paraded the stallions around the arena with such grace.

A handsome young man named Henrick came afterwards and lead her to change and ride. He has a classic Austrian look to him. Dark hair, almost black, and brown eyes. Henrick had a strong built to him, good for handling and riding horses. But his eyes were kind and his lips constantly in a smile.

He continuously questioned about her home in America, while she questioned his. She changed and was presented to the pride and joy of Vienna. Henrick picked out a horse for her while he took his.

"You mean you're an actual trainer at the world famous Spanish Riding School?" Isabella asked astonished. He nodded and blushed. "Yes, for three years now," he told her.

With the reigns held tightly in her hands she followed Henrick to the ring. It just so happened to be the very same one she had watched them practice on earlier.

From this viewpoint, it was much bigger than she had imaged. Henrick offered his arm to help her on her horse but she refused and hoisted herself up. Henrick scoffed, "You American women, so independent."

Isabella giggled, "You Viennese men, such gentlemen." They laughed together and took to warming up the horses.

The hour allotted time flew by and by the time it was over, Isabella felt rejuvenated. It was nice to work those inner thigh muscles needed to command a horse. Henrick also seemed very impressed with her riding ability.

"Isabella," he said, though it sounded much more like Eyes-u-bulla. "You ride much better than I had thought. You have earned my respect as a rider, you are welcome any time."

"Oh thank you Henrick," she beamed.

"Its nothing really. You can repay though with maybe coming to dinner with me tonight."

Isabella turned away from him, "Oh Henrick. I can't be in a kind of relationship like that."

"Like what?" Then it dawned on him. "oh…OH. No, Isabella I'm in love, there are no problems. Just as friends. I find myself intrigued by your American lifestyle and would like to know more."

"In that case, of course Henrick." They parted afterwards and made plans to meet for dinner later that night. Meanwhile Isabella knew there was more to see in lovely Vienna.

She tried her very best to view and admire every historic site, or museum she passed, but there was so much. By six, she had come full circle back to Pension City and readied for dinner.

Henrick, ever the gentleman, escorted her to a very nice restaurant. He treated her to fine wine and Viennese food, both which just seemed to get better as they had aged.

Isabella told him of the wonders of America while he spoke of his Svetlana, his love. She was a young Croatian beauty who now lived Slovakia. Their story was really no more than a modern day Romeo and Juliet. How they both faced death and hatred for their love. Falling in love in Vienna but family ties ripped them apart. Henrick remained in Vienna while Svetlana was sent to Slovakia at the threat of her life. Yet regardless of all their love sustained. By the end Isabella had dissolved in tears and divulged her own marital secret.

Henrick sympathized and told her something she would never forget.

"Love is something you have to fight for Isabella, even if there is no hope left, no tiny glimmer of hope. You have to have faith, in your love and yourself."

By midnight their meal was over and done, but they stayed and drank the end of the bottle of wine in silence.

"I wish things were different," Isabella voiced.

"So do I, but what happened, happened. What is, is. And whatever will be, will be. Que será," he began to sing softly. In the faint light from the candles Isabella saw this man's sorrow. A happy life, a prosperous life was meaningless without his love. She raised her voice and sang out with him as both their pain floated away on a melody.

* * *

Henrick left her in the darken lobby of Pension City with a promise that before she left he would take her to the Belvedere on the other side of town. Isabella hazily remembered agreeing and heading to her room to sleep.

It wasn't yelling that woke her the next morning but the roar of a passing truck. Isabella groaned and rolled out of bed. It was 11:30 and Isabella found herself in desperate need of coffee.

She showered quickly before heading to on of the near by cafés. "Café Hawelka sounds like a good choice for this morning."

She choose a seat in a nestled corner, dark and warm, and ordered a cappuccino. It arrived rather speedily, a smoky steam rising from the top. With one gentle sip, Isabella's body calmed.

'Ah what a lovely way to start the day.' She never saw a familiar blonde brace his way through the arch of the door.

* * *


	17. About Me

Disclaimer...I don't own it. Not Harry or Cafe Hawelka or Leopold Hawelka who actually does own the cafe. Nor Josefine Hawelka who did pass away last year, my she rest in peace.

I 3 three day weekends. Yay to Columbus to having a holiday! I know its been awhile but thats the way life goes. I'll try and update asap. Oh man xmen 3 came out recently too. Have to go watch that. I 3 me some Logan! xD Thanks to Nelly and all those who have read and review and added me to their alerts. And yes that review from my mom is actually from my mom. :3 Read and Review and Enjoy...this is a pretty good chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 About Me**_

Draco was immediately met by a old man at the door, his back bent slightly in years. He began to babble in Hungarian as he gave Draco's hand a vigorous shake. Draco just nodded as the man rambled and began to pull Draco towards a back corner of the café.

There were numerous tables, all circular and a few booths tucking in dark corners. Winter light poured in through the cracks in the snow sealed window. The smell of some delicate pastry and rich coffee wafted through the thick atmosphere. It was warm and comforting like a lover's embrace.

All the tables, Draco also noticed, were set with at least two people. Obviously no on sat alone here. The old man stopped finally in front of a table and motioned with his hands, his voice still spouting Hungarian, for Draco to sit. To share this table with the beautiful young lonely woman. Draco smiled at the old man's antics and looked to see his new coffee mate.

Isabella stared back at him.

The world paused. The axis stopped spinning and all was still.

There was Isabella, in all her glory. Her slender neck sheltered in a long black scarf. Her hair was still a little moist from the falling snow and shined beneath the dim lights. Against the red wallpaper background, her brown eyes brighten to a chestnut brown. Isabella just simply looked healthy; her skin emitted a certain glow, almost like that of an expecting mother. Leaving that house had done wonders for her.

The old man's Hungarian invaded his ears as the world spun back in motion.

"Isabella," Draco said in an exhaled breath. She didn't say anything back, just continued to stare.

* * *

The old man's thin lips pulled back in a smile at the young strangers and he was reminded of his beautiful Josefine. As tradition served, Leopold Hawelka coupled strangers who wandered into his café alone. He had a keen eye for people, but his wife Josefine, she was the matchmaker. It was as if she could stare straight through them, and she never made a wrong match.

Sadly, it had been nearly a year since his sweet Josefine passed away after years of running the café and marriage together. They had endured war, death, and the death that comes with war and survived it all.

Now Leopold manned the café Hawelka alone, still greeting and sitting customers in his small shop. He watched the pair's stares and the man say something in English presumably. This man and his woman, they shone with something, some beckoning light that called to them to on another and brought them together here in this café. 'Like a lighthouse,' he thought, 'a light bringing young sailors home safely to their wives.'

The old man grabbed each of their hand, both glittering with new rings, and joined them.

"May your lights continue to shine towards on another, always," he blessed in Hungarian.

Leopold kissed the woman's hand, patted the young man on the back and headed back towards his post at the front door.

* * *

The weight of Isabella's hand in his was enough to drop Draco down in the chair. "Isabella," he began nervously. He had found her now what was he going to say to her? Should be scold her for leaving and drag her back to the Hotel or maybe politely ask where the hell she's been and why the hell did she leave in the first place?

Isabella interrupted him before he could even begin. "Draco, please don't start," she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

So he didn't scold or question or scream. Draco sat quietly and awaited an explanation.

"Would you like a buchteln? They are very good." Isabella pointed to the pastry filled china dish.

Draco shook his head no. His sudden appetite has suddenly disappeared.

Isabella took another slow sip of her coffee and sat the empty cup back on its plate with a tiny clink. "Draco, what are you doing here?" she finally asked as the discussion opened.

"I was looking for you. It was just by chance I found you in here. A stroke of luck." His hand still laid on top of hers and now he gently massaged her wrist with his thumb.

Isabella rubbed her brow. "Let me rephrase the question, why were you out looking for me?"

"I was worried about you. You just left. No note, no nothing. I was worried something had happened to you," he stammered.

"Why? Why do you care so much Draco?" Isabella asked bluntly. She was tired of stepping around her reasons and his.

"Look Isabella, you are my wife. I meant what I said about us."

"What? That I can do anything I want? That's bullshit Draco and we both know it. I am your trophy wife. You've known me what two weeks. No, not even that. How could you expect me to be okay with all this? Did you expect me to fall helplessly in love with you and for us to ride together into the sunset on your broomstick?" she barked.

"You're different," he voiced aloud.

She laughed sarcastically, "Yes Draco, I am. This is the real me. Isabella Rosa Natale Bucellini, now Malfoy."

"What changed?"

"Well it started after my mother beat the shit out of me and I became engaged to you. You see my mother is very persuasive and knows just the right moves to break you. And he nearly did, she nearly broke me. I married you and sold my happiness away. But you Draco, you reminded me of something. The mothers aren't around anymore. You're a Lord now, and I'm so thoughtfully your Lady. They can't control us. So why conform to her rules anymore? There's no reason. I left because I really had no desire to spend a weekend, regardless of the fact that it is our honeymoon, with you."

Draco felt a little pang in his back, close to his heart. Far of close for him to admit. "What do you plan on doing then, Isabella? We're already married and wizardy marriages are impossible to escape."

'Ha, take that Isabella! You can't escape me yet. And I will make you love me!' Draco thought victoriously.

"There in lies the problem. I figure like all other loveless marriages, we provide at least one child and go our separate ways. Just look at our parent's marriages. Luckily my father was smart enough to marry her like a muggle, completely capable of divorce."

Draco was beginning to get angry. "So you're just giving up? You're not even going to try? Not even become at least my friend?"

Draco had always pictured his own marriage being much different from that of his marriage. Now he was sinking in the exact same quicksand.

"Giving up? What did you expect me from this marriage? I'm sorry Draco, but I don't love you. And the circumstances just make it much harder for me to even like you," Isabella told him nonchalantly.

"I didn't expect you to give up so quickly," Draco told her softly.

"Gods, Draco you just don't understand. You have no idea what I gave up because you needed a wife.

"Why don't you tell me since this is quickly becoming a day of revelations?" he said almost jokingly.

Isabella fumed. "I gave up my entire life! I had a job, friends, an entire existence that I up and left because of you! I had dreams, dreams I had never imagined could ever come true under the tyranny of my mother, coming true! I can never get that back ," she pulled her hand away from his to make fists.

"And what are you giving up? Not a damn thing! You're just going to go back to school just as you've always had. You'll sleep around, graduate and take over the family business. Falling in line like all the Malfoys before you. Don't think I haven't seen your type before. Think you're so different than everyone else. An exception to the rule."

"You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"And you don't know a thing about me," Isabella sneered.

"I will not follow in the footsteps of my father," Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

Both sat, steaming silently.

Even under Draco's rage, he found he couldn't changed with how he still felt about her. Draco pushed away his frustration for the moment.

He sighed and inhaled. "So everything has been an act, some intricate play to appease your mother?"

She nodded.

"Are you coming back to England with me then?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I have to go back with you, Draco. Even if my mother is not around all the time, she still has her ways. I can't afford her retaliation right now. I'll go back to playing your silent wife it you want," she offered selflessly.

"No. No, Isabella. I meant what I said about you being you. Maybe in public that would be beneficial but when its just us, be you. Please. I seem to prefer the defiant, truthful you much better."

Isabella smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry this happened Draco, truly. We both planned to be different, to break their norms. And neither of us were successful."

The anger had passed like a cloud that once hid the sun, and both felt better with the weight off their shoulders.

"Okay then, truce." Draco held his hand out to Isabella. She lifted an eyebrow, and shook his hand. "Truce," and so a new partnership began.

There was nothing left to say in that little coffee shop, though both pair of lips screamed to spill more secrets.

"Well Draco, I'll see you tomorrow morning so we can go back to…Hogwarts, right?"

"Wait, you're going?" Draco asked shocked. One step forward, two steps back.

"Yes. My friend, Henrick, is taking me to the Opera tonight," Isabella stood and pulled her coat on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco," was her goodbye. Isabella contemplated then decidedly leaned over and kissed his check before trekking back outside.

He didn't watch her stroll to the door or her exit. Draco stayed seated facing the red wallpaper, right back where he started.

Alone.

* * *


	18. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Disclaimer...I don't own Harry or any of this universe. But I do call dibs on anything else.

So sorry it's taken so long. I've been super busy but I did find some time last weekend to work on it. This is the product and also another chapter that should be out soon, like this weekend. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18 Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**_

'So this is my new home,' Isabella though, as the carriage lulled gently back and forth. Vienna was long gone and now the frozen hills of Scotland rolled carelessly by. It was a sight to behold, Hogwarts castle. It had loomed in the distance since they had arrived in the little town of Hogsmeade at the edge of school grounds and now they finally approached.

The beginning of this adventure had already proven to be interesting. Upon being escorted to the coach, Isabella had asked what magic pulled the seemingly horse less carriage. Draco explained it was thestrals and that she was lucky she could not see them. Isabella was slightly stunned that Draco could see them, but she didn't dare ask who he had seen died. Isabella seemed completely oblivious to the fact that just last year this countryside was enveloped in war.

Ah, dear sweet Draco, another twist in the plot. He had been uncharacteristically quiet; Isabella supposed he was getting into character, preparing to continue the perfected role he played at this school.

School. Isabella was already cringing at the mere connotations of the word. It spoke of a house of learning, where students were not respected by their teachers, their peers, or themselves. It screamed of tacky uniforms and the allowed prejudice of these schools "houses" one of which Isabella would soon become a member of. School poetically articulated the maturity or lack there of, in her new classmates. Gods, Isabella had hoped she had been done with this complex little society when she graduated from Boston School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Sadly, it would not be so. Not only that, she was entering as Lady Draco Malfoy, wife of the Prince of the most hated house, Slytherin. Great way to start at a new school.

The carriage lurched forward and unceremoniously came to a stop, breaking Isabella from her thoughts. She took a deep breath to scatter the unannounced jitters. Draco seemed to be doing the same. He rolled back his shoulders, held his head a little higher, and took her hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

No one met them at the door, only a small house elf only scurried out, popped their bags away, and pushed them inside. As the door closed and the winter chill forcibly held back, the elf disappeared and Draco lead Isabella along the corridors to the Headmaster's office. 

Draco had received a letter from said master only yesterday confirming their arrival today. 'Wonderful to be back,' he thought bitterly; the home of some of his greatest failures and defeats. The other side of his mind argued that at least this was better than home. Draco had no other choice than to agree with himself, it wasn't home and now he had his beautiful bride at his side.

Neither had spoken about the separation during the Honeymoon since their coffee date, and Draco didn't plan on it. He would go on placidly ignoring it. Things would change now. He was in his element, this was his territory. Ever the little opportunist, Draco knew he had more chances, now more than ever to woo her; especially since they were forced to share the same bed.

They finally reached the statue without encountering a single student, 'Must be lunch time,' he thought.

"Cream Puffs," Draco whispered and the structure sprung to life. He pulled Isabella into his arms as they ascended to Dumbledore's office. The old coot's office door was wide open and an warm, inviting atmosphere beckoned.

Draco had always been impressed with the headmaster's office and every time he entered found a new object or device to hold his interest. Things whirled and twirled and captivated him. None more than the headmaster's familiar, a fiery phoenix.

And there the old man was. His head resting comfortably on his two fisted hands, watching the young couple. Dumbledore had on his usual midnight blue robes and cap, his long white beard draped nearly to the floor. Dumbledore smiled and with his own infamous eye twinkle motioned them in.

Isabella followed Draco slowly, astonished by the office. It was simply amazing. Things whizzed and shined and was that a phoenix perched on his desk? It sure was, and the bird bobbed its head in accordance with his master's hand.

'Damn Dumbledore, nice interior decorating,' Isabella thought.

"Please, please come in. Draco, my boy, so good to see you. And this must be your lovely bride. It's so nice to meet you dear," Dumbledore stood and moved around to the front of his desk. He gave Isabella a full bow and landed a soft kiss on her hand.

"My dear ,"

"Isabella," she interrupted.

"Isabella, you are beautiful. Draco is a very lucky man. If I was only a hundred years younger," Draco coughed angrily and glared at the old man.

Isabella blushed and laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Dumbledore. I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope?"

"But of course, actually at BSW they offered an entire course on your legacy. Now I never took it as my area of interest was Ancient Runes, but I heard it was very informative."

Dumbledore beamed with pride, "Yes Mr. or is it Lord Malfoy now? Lord, of course, you are indeed a lucky man. Please sit, we have much to discuss."

Draco and Isabella took the small gold loveseat Dumbledore had created sitting closer than they had in the carriage. "Now, tell me how was the Honeymoon? I will confess I indulged myself in a copy of the Prophet when I caught wind of your marriage. The whole school was a flurry of gossip and what not and Ms. Parkinson did not handle the news well."

Draco let out an unexpected laugh. Ah, Pansy, his little dog. She probably had a bloody heart attack when she heard the news. To bad he missed that.

Isabella raised a questioning eyebrow at him and Draco tried to cover up his laugh with a cough.

"Now tell me Isabella, how was Vienna?"

"Absolutely beautiful this time of year. Everything covered in snow. I was very pleased with Draco's choice of destination."

"Merlin, Dumbledore! Can we just get to the point?!?" Draco cried. He was quickly becoming tired of this little childish chit-chat.

"Of course, we just have a few things to go over. As you know Draco is Head Boy and has his own dorm, you will naturally reside there with him. Our Head Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger, also lives there but I don't see that as being a problem. As to the fact that you've already complete your secondary wizardy education, I see no need for you to actually take classes. I do however believe it would be best if you attended classes with Draco. Your grades would not be recorded but it could be a good opportunity to further your education on Ancient Runes. Some what like a refresher course so to say. I see you did wonderfully on your exit exams, always important. I am however interested in what you've been doing since graduating BSW?"

Isabella suddenly became very intrigued with the carpet and fidgeted with her skirt. "Well that's the interesting thing. I've actually been working towards a muggle degree in art history at a college in California. I needed only a few more hours to graduate."

Draco's head couldn't have whipped towards Isabella any faster than it did.

"You've been what? With muggles Isabella? Why is it I never found out about this?"

"Uh," she started. "It just never came up. You know I did have a life before you Draco," Isabella answered harshly, rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms across her chest.

Dumbledore interrupted their lover's spat. "Really Draco, art history is a thrilling subject especially the muggle artists. We must talk more about this some other time, Isabella. Now I believe the elves are making my favorite for lunch today, and a delicious tomato sandwich is calling my name. Severus should be here to escort you to the head quarters to make sure everything is in order soon. Then you may join us all for lunch. Ah, there you are Severus."

Isabella turned only to be bombarded by a giant black entity that swept into the room.

"Headmaster what is it…Oh Draco good to see you and your new bride. I was wondering when you would return."

Draco stood capturing Severus's outstretched hand in a firm handshake and then a strangely, a hug.

Isabella was somewhat puzzled, it wasn't everyday two men hugged like that. The entity, Isabella suddenly realized was a man, pulled away from Draco and turned to her.

"Lady Malfoy, how wonderful to meet you." He bowed, and with his long white fingers took her hand and gave it a delicate kiss. "I was sad to see that I did not receive an invitation to the wedding."

"It was a very quiet ceremony, just as Draco wanted it."

"Yes, but it's not everyday your godson gets married."

'Ah, there was the relation,' Isabella thought. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry you missed it. But I'm sure, as everyone else, you saw the spread in the newspaper," Isabella said annoyed. Severus gave her an awkward smile. "I assume you're a teacher here, Severus."

Draco then jumped into the conversation. "Yes, Professor Snape is potion master and the head of Slytherin house." Draco forgot Isabella and turned to Severus. "Headmaster has decided that Isabella will be joining our house as a new student, Professor."

"Splendid, now lets go to your rooms, Draco, before everyone leaves lunch. Headmaster, all is prepared?"

The old man simply nodded.

"Come," Professor Snape beckoned, "there is much to discuss."

* * *


	19. Metting the Cast and Crew

Disclaimer...I don't own it. Simple as that.

This is the second part of the new stuff. I hope you enjoy it. Soon we'll be meeting the golden trio and all that jazz. Read and review. Oh and the Italian at the end, I got it off I have no idea if it's right or not. So sorry if you read Italian and I've butchered that wonderful Romantic language.

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 19 Meeting the Cast and Crew**_

Hogwarts's outward appearance of grandeur carried well into it's interior. Isabella was speechless at the moving staircases and the talking portraits who offered a warm welcome. There was nothing like that at Boston School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

The head rooms were far from the dungeons where Draco said the Slytherin house resided. Isabella was slightly pleased with this. Their separation from the rest of the school would only make it easier to carry on this charade of a marriage.

Professor Snape lead them up a few flights of stairs, down winding corridors, and all while chatting with Draco. The pair finally stopped at a portraiture of a dame sitting high in her velvet chair, fan of peacock feathers resting lightly in her lap.

"Your Highness Elizabeta, this is Isabella, Draco's wife. She will be living here with Draco. Now if everything is in order, I will see you both at lunch." The professor turned and promptly stormed off.

"Draco, I'm glad your back," her majesty said in a thick Russian accent.

"Yes, wonderful to see you too. Is Granger here?"

She shook her head no.

"Good, Stroganoff."

The portrait swung back and Draco stepped forth, torches springing to life the moment his foot crossed the archway. The small flames in combination with the roaring fireplace illuminated a cozy den done in red wood floors, sage green walls, and stylish black couches.

"So this is the common room we share with Granger. Her room is to the right, ours the left. Here let me show you." He walked to the door conventionally to the left, signed Head Boy.

* * *

When Draco entered his room he immediately ran and collapsed on his bed. His bed was freshly made with pressed steel gray sheets. Everything was exactly as he left it, even his broom leaned carelessly against in the corner. 

It was strange to come back here to familiarity after so much had changed. It wasn't his bed, it was their bed now. There was other things as well. The bare wall was now decorated with a chest for Isabella's things, and a bouquet of white roses sat atop in a crystal vase as a sign of welcome. The bathroom would now have two sets of towels and his toothbrush would never be single again.

Draco had never lived with a woman. Of course girls had stayed the night, now and again, but none took up residency. That would have to change now too. No more late night escalades or outrageous Slytherin parties with Blaise.

Draco buried his head further in the sheets. It hadn't hit him till just then how much things had changed. Draco was an opportunist. He had thought over the pros of this marriage and ran with it. Now he was weeping it's woes. But he was also a optimist; he knew things would get better. It had to.

* * *

Isabella had followed tentatively behind Draco. He now lay face in the middle of the bed, breathing deeply. It was nice, Isabella decided. The color scheme wasn't bad and the bed did look comfortable. 

She slipped off her heels, lost a few inches, and slide on the bed next to her husband. Her back cracked in the new position and she groaned.

Draco lifted his head from their burrow in the comforter to see Isabella watching him.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "You said someone else lived here, Granger?"

Draco's scowl reappeared. "Yes, Hermione Granger. She's Head Girl, part of the golden trio, one of Dumbledore's little pets."

Isabella didn't recognize the name but continued nodding with Draco's rant.

"Our bathroom is through that door and the closet is the other. Were you going to change for lunch?" Draco asked.

"No," was her simple reply.

"Isabella we're in school now, remember uniforms."

"Draco it's Sunday, remember no uniforms. I think it'll be okay for me to wear this. Plus I want to make a good impression on my new peers."

"Well at least put on a robe."

"No. I look good today. I am not changing."

Draco swept his eyes over her. She did look good today. She had on a modest knee length white skirt and contrasting black blouse. Granted the first few buttons of the blouse were free allowing for a tantalizing view of flesh. She looked good, too good for the disgusting vermin at this school. She was his wife, a lady, not some piece of meat on display for the entire male population of Hogwarts.

"Isabella I think it would be best , " Draco stated calmly.

"I'm not changing," Isabella said sharply. "Now come on, let's get this lunch over with."

She didn't give him a chance to counter back before pulling back on her heels and heading towards the door.

* * *

Draco mumbled under his breath the entire way down to the great hall. 

"Thinks she can tell me what to do, "… "I'm the husband I make the rules,"… "Stupid witch."

They finally reached the giant wood doors and Draco stopped Isabella before she could pull them open.

"Now Isabella, let's try not to make a scene today."

She glared at him. "Of course not dear, you play your part and I'll play mine."

He took her hand, interlaced their fingers, and kissed her cheek.

"Wonderful," and with his free hand pulled the doors open.

They were both immediately hit with the sound of at least three hundred voices. But as Draco glided into the room all talking stopped and only the clicks of Isabella's heels could be heard.

Isabella keep her head completely focused on the set of windows behind the head table. She didn't stare back at those so intently looking at her.

Draco strutted off in the lead, obviously showing of her as his new "toy", trying to make people jealous.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "If I could have your attention, as you may or may not know one of our own has joined with another into to the holy union known as marriage. I would like everyone to welcome Lady Malfoy, Draco's wife to Hogwarts. She has been accepted to the Slytherin house and I hope you treat her with the same respect you treat all others in this school. Congratulations Draco and Isabella. May your be eternally jovial."

He lifted his glass to them before throwing it back and taking a long swig of what seemed to be pumpkin juice.

No one else spoke, or spoke loudly. The clamor of whispers and gossip quickly gained volume until the great hall was back to normal. Isabella could distinctly make out "Merlin, look at the size of that diamond!" and "She's hot!" coming from a couple different directions. She however continued her long strides behind Draco.

He finally stopped by empty seats at the table occupied by students in green and silver ties. But before Isabella could sit down a voice called to her in flawlessly accented Italian.

"Isabella, Ciò l'è?"

* * *


	20. Only Ever One

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

So this is the new chapter obviously. I hope you like it. Oh and the Italian translation is somewhere along the lines of 'what are you doing here?' I thought I would throw that in for you. Read, review, and enjoy. I hope to update more over the Thanksgiving holiday.

* * *

_**Chapter 20 Only Ever One**_

'What?' was Isabella's only question as the familiar voice called. She turned slightly, just enough to peek over her shoulder to see Blaise Zabini rushing towards her.

"Blaise!!" she screamed as he scooped her up in his arms. She immediately began to smother his face with kisses between broken Italian.

"Che" Kiss. "fa" Kiss. "lei" Kiss. "qui?" Kiss.

He didn't say anything just hugged her tighter to his body.

"So your Draco's new wife? Lucky man, Draco Malfoy."

Blaise motioned with his head over her shoulder where Draco was quickly turning as red as the tomato in Dumbledore's sandwich. His eyes had taken over a shade of envious green while he silently fumed.

Isabella took a glance for herself and laughed at her husband.

"I think he's in shock, if anything. Would you like to say hello?"

Blaise's laugh echoed through the silenced hall.

"I'm a little afraid for my life."

"Don't be, he's a good little pet." They chuckled together and walked towards a steaming Draco.

* * *

Hands. Touching. His. Wife.

Many emotions had raged through Draco: jealously, shock, anger, and dare say disappointment.

How in the hell did they know one another? He wasn't the only one asking that question. In a course of two minutes the hall was hushed to silence at the sun kissed couple, and at the sight of him.

He knew he was making a spectacle of himself, standing there like an idiot. What was he suppose to do? Kill Blaise and drag Isabella by her hair back to their rooms? Yes that would get the job done, but it might not be that effective in the long run.

What Draco was most upset about was the fact that his best friend was making kissy faces with his wife. Blaise was suppose to be his friend, suppose to support Draco no matter what. That idea had already flown out the window when Blaise nearly started to twirl Isabella around the great hall.

He honestly didn't know what to think about them. Were they lovers or just friends? By the way he was holding her they must be very, very good friends. Draco needed answers, and fast.

Merlin's beard. Now they were laughing, together, at him. 'Blaise Zabini,' Draco vowed, 'I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be forced to eat polenta for months.'

Wait what did she just say?

'Damn I need to learn Italian,' Draco thought to himself before Isabella, clutching Blaise's hand, came walking towards him.

Draco's breathes came in short huffs as Isabella stood in front of him.

"Draco, dear," she emphasized, "I didn't know your went to school with Blaise."

"Yes," Draco answered through clenched teeth. "I didn't know you knew one another."

"Of yes, Blaise and I have known each other for a long time. We grew up together in Italy, spent our days running in the Tuscan hills."

Draco didn't reply.

"Yeah mate, so, congratulations on your marriage," Blaise said as he offered his hand.

Draco took it but tugged Blaise's ear very close to his pressed lips.

"Ever touch her like that again mate, and you're going to lose something very dear to you, very dear indeed."

They pulled away from each other and shook hands.

"Of course mate," Blaise told Draco nervously.

"Wonderful," Isabella exclaimed, "Now let's eat. I'm starved."

Isabella took her customary seat next to Draco while Blaise occupied the seat across the way. Lunch passed with comfortable conversation. Draco and Isabella lied their way through honeymoon stories but both we're sure Blaise could see right through the lies.

Once the lunch bell rang, students began to file out of the great hall. To appease Draco for her stunt with Blaise, Isabella agreed to accompany Draco back to their rooms to unpack.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon in relatively silence as each did their own thing. Draco never bombard Isabella with questions like she suspected he would. Isabella didn't rub it in his face that she was better friends with Blaise as he suspected she would.

The couple were testing waters, so to say. They were trying to become comfortable with one another's constant presence. By the time they retired after dinner, each followed their own regimen.

Draco showered, brushed his pearly whites, and hopped into bed awaiting Isabella's unveiling. Isabella washed her face, brushed through her curls and her teeth, and slowly inched out of the sanctuary of the bathroom. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for him and opened the door.

He nightgown was not sexy by any means, or at least not to her. It was a knee length black silk gown with a thin trim of lack at the chest. It was tasteful, not like some of the others she had once bought to impress Jason.

Isabella had no intention of visually enticing Draco into demanding he perform his marital duties.

But Draco couldn't have though anything but the complete opposite. She looked stunning; like a beautiful Greek siren that he would easily give his life to, just to hear a whisper of her haunting song.

Isabella blushed under his heated eyes and cautiously edged towards the bed. 'It's okay. You can do this Isabella,' she thought to herself.

"You can do this," she murmured beneath her breathe while pulling back the duvet.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing Draco. It was nothing. Goodnight Draco."

"Night Isabella."

As if by magic the torched lowered their beam till extinguished and the room was dark. Each part of the pair lay on their appointed side of the bed, as far apart was they could be.

"Isabella?" Draco asked into the dark.

"Yes?"

"Blaise and you were…I mean have you ever…?" he stammered unsure of how to posed his question.

"No, Draco. Blaise and I were never lovers. I did have a crush on him growing up, but that was it. We are just very good friends, and it's nice to have a friend here."

"You have me Isabella," he said softly.

"I know Draco, I know. Sweet dreams Draco," Isabella said as she pulled the covers closer around her.

"Wait, Isabella," Draco started again.

She sat up in bed and focused in the dark at him. His pale chest glowed in the beam of moonlight that escaped through the window. His blonde hair was tousled and the end were slightly curled from his shower. Damn that man, he was so strikingly beautiful.

"How many Isabella?"

"How many what, Draco?"

"How many men?" Draco asked with pleading eyes.

Isabella turned her eyes away from his and sighed.

"Only one Draco. It was only, ever, one," she told him the sadness evident in her voice.

"What "

"Draco please, can we talk about this another time? I'm very tired."

"Yes, of course. Good night Isabella."

"Night," she tucked herself back in and tried to fall asleep. When sleep escaped her, she thought of Jason as she stared out towards the window. Isabella wondered what he was doing at this moment, was he thinking of her? Her conversation with Draco had only ripped up the wound created from their separation.

She knew she couldn't think of it anymore, not tonight. She said a prayer, kissed Jason's ring, and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Draco lay still of hours, unable to rest with her beside him. This was the longest amount of time they had ever spent together this close. He hoped she would unconsciously roll in her sleep, into his waiting arms.

Their conversation had been an eye opener. Blaise and her weren't lovers and she had only had one other in her life. The tone of her voice however, made Draco uneasy. Isabella's voice was so sad. Had their marriage ended that one relationship? He hoped not, it would only make it more difficult for him to woo her.

Draco patiently waited for Isabella but sleep finally succeeded in pulling him into uncomfortable oblivion of his dreams.

* * *

None saw as both gave nature it's affirmation. By morning they were wrapped dangerously in each other's arms.

* * *


	21. Good Morning Starshine

Disclaimer...I don't own it. Simple as that.

I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I sure did. This is the next chapter. My beta Nelly was really surprised to see that we're already in the 20's. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Enjoy and REVIEW. Please.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 Good Morning Starshine**

Isabella was first to awake that fateful morning. A soft breath blew against her exposed neck and an arm lay nonchalantly over her hip. Her first instinct told her to snuggle further into Jason's arms, but reality snapped to attention.

Those weren't Jason's arms, and they never would be again.

This was Draco, her husband, holding her so lovingly.

Isabella smoothly untangled herself from Draco and ran to the bathroom to shower for her first full day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco was aware of the warmth that abandoned him sometime that morning, but he had yet to acknowledge that the warmth had been a body. He reached to reclaim that heat but found nothing.

Isabella's side of the bed was empty, and he could faintly hear the sound of running water. The two ideals finally collided to form one conscious thought.

Isabella was in the shower. Isabella was naked in the shower. Naked Isabella.

A shudder ran through him as he suppressed the urge to join her this fine morning.

Merlin, this day had started out well which partly accounted for his good mood. The other half was the fact that Draco was back home and just had the best sleep of his life next to his wonderful wife.

He didn't know if he could ever sleep without her again, now that he knew the joy of a having a female body to hold under the sheets. Sure some others had stayed but by morning either they were gone or he left.

Pansy had tried to make it through the entire night on numerous occasions, but Draco never allowed it.

'Oh gods above, Pansy,' he groaned.

Draco had yet to see her and today proved to be ripe for ex-girlfriend arguments. Welcome back to school indeed.

He lay comfortably on the bed till he heard Isabella turn the shower off.

* * *

The mirror was covered in a thin film of steam and Isabella was forced to wipe it clean with a hand towel. Having finished her shower Isabella readied herself for the impending day. She dressed in the vulgar uniform and glared angrily at her knee socks. She brushed through her hair and urged it to straighten for today. Once she completed all her meaningless morning tasks, she creped into the bedroom, a trail of steam following behind her.

Draco lay like a fat king still in in their bed, a perverted smirk on his face. Isabella rolled her eyes and went in search of her Mary Janes.

She felt Draco's eyes follow her around the room till finally she huffed.

"Draco, please stop staring at me and get out of bed. I would like to go eat breakfast."

"Of course my dear, what ever makes you happy. And by the way, you're looking especially lovely today." Draco hopped out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom, snickering on his way.

"Bastard," she mumbled under her breath.

While he occupied himself in the bathroom, Isabella raved around the room making sure she had everything she needed.

Books. Check.

Bag. Check.

Quills. Check.

Parchment. Check.

And finally wand.

Shit.

Where was her wand? Isabella hadn't used the damned thing in years and now it was making a revival in her life. She never remembered packing it, she couldn't even remember the last time she had used it.

Oh right, of course. It was her last day in BSW and she had hexed Martha Bright into oblivion after graduation.

Good times, good times.

Now where was it? Isabella frantically began to rummage through all her things. It wasn't in the drawers or her closet. Not in her bag or even the last place she looked, her suitcase.

Well damn it, how was she suppose to do magic in a wizardy school without a wand?

Draco is going to be so pissed.

* * *

Draco finished his morning ritual with time to spare. Presently he stood in front of the vanity admiring himself. Draco would never admit it, but he was slightly vain.

He learned to care about his appearances from his father. As much as he hated the man, Lucius did have good taste. If you could pull off a snake headed cane, you had style.

Draco's good mood had carried from the bedroom into the bath and now was certainly apparent by his rosy cheeks.

Yes, rosy cheeks.

He was all smiles this morning. Nothing could break this mood, nothing. He strutted out of the bathroom and found Isabella fidgeting nervously in her uniform.

By the gods, she had turned the virginal Hogwarts uniform into something to lust after. She was beautiful all the way down to the slight curl in her hair which she had so carefully tried to avoid.

"So my dear, my lovely, my wife are you ready for breakfast?"

Her nervous fidget had moved into her nervous smile. "Yes of course."

Draco offered her an arm and Isabella accepted as they journeyed down to breakfast.

* * *

Unlike any other venture into the great hall, today the hall was exploding with noise. Draco and Isabella were quickly waved over by Blaise who was saving them seats.

"Ciao Isabella, how was your first night?" he asked with a traditional kiss on her cheek bone.

"Fine, fine. Just like any other night."

"Of course, oh and Draco, mate, just so you know Pomfrey is releasing Pansy this morning. Be on the look out."

"Will do, thanks for the heads up," Draco said as he scooped a kipper onto his plate.

Isabella eyes him warily, "So Draco, who is Pansy?"

Blaise snorted into his pumpkin juice on Isabella's side.

Draco glared at his best friend, "Don't worry about her. I'll deal with it."

Isabella cured softly under her breath in Italian causing Blaise to snort again. She turned back to breakfast to find nothing to tempt her appetite. So she sat idly sipping her juice, while her body screamed out for coffee.

"Draco ," she started before the doors of the hall slammed open and an enraged girl stalked in. Her short black bob was matted in some place and frizzed out in others, like that Einstein character. Her face was flushed but only emphasized her pug noise. Her eyes gleamed red as they searched the hall till landing on their target, Isabella.

Wand clenched in her fist she charged towards them like a bull. Draco stood to stop the onslaught but she sidelined him and easily skirted around. Blaise rose next but it was no use.

Pansy stood directly in front of Isabella, her wand firmly pointed at Isabella's heart.

Isabella sat unnerved, while Draco desperately pleaded with Pansy.

"You..," Pansy raged.

"Yes, me. I'm Isabella Malfoy, nice to meet you. You must be Pansy." Isabella casually stuck her hand out to receive Pansy's. Pansy was to shocked to fire the curse that burned deep in her heart.

Both Isabella's words and her hand served only as a distraction. While focused on the hand, Pansy never saw Isabella's foot swept her off her feet and into a pile on the floor. Isabella then simply plucked Pansy's wand straight from her own hand, ending the threat.

Before Pansy could pick herself up, Headmaster Dumbledore had descended from his seat and put Pansy into a body lock. "Well done Lady Malfoy. You cease to amaze."

"It's simple self defense every girl should know."

"Quite right, quite right. Could you please come to my office after you finish breakfast. I have something of yours."

Isabella nodded, and watched Dumbledore levitate Pansy's frozen body behind him out the hall.

Draco gripped Isabella in his arms before she could reclaim her seat. He cradled her head to his chest and his other arm latched her waist to his. He smoothed her hair while whispering into the shell of her ear.

"Thank the gods, Isabella. Thank the gods. Don't you ever do that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Draco finally lifted her head and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Then impulsively, he laid a kiss on her lips.

He poured all his passion, all his fear and despair, all his joy into that singular kiss. And Isabella against her own will found herself returning his kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, their faces pulled apart, their chests slightly heaving.

Draco, with an arm still around her waist, lead Isabella to their seats at the Slytherin table, and with vigor resumed eating his kipper.

* * *


	22. Fidelity

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Period. Except for my oc's which in fact I do own.

Hello my lovely readers. And yes you are lovely. You have no idea how excited I am. The last chapter has gotten 48 hits!!! AH thats like so much better than all the reveiws in the world. Just knowing people are reading through it, the whole story, makes me so happy. So thanks to all of you. But reviews are always nice.

I have two more chapters coming soon..so watch for those. Read, review, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 22 Fidelity_ **

Once Draco had his fill of kippers, Isabella reminded him that Dumbledore had requested her presence. Catching the ulterior meaning, Draco grudgingly gathered his things to escort Isabella to the Headmaster's office. The trip was not long from the great hall and with a twirl of the griffin statue, they had returned.

Isabella politely tapped three times on the cherry wood before Dumbledore's voice called them in. The fireplace dulled from an electric green to its normal orange glow. Who ever had been had left, quickly.

"Yes, the officials just finished with Ms. Parkinson. Shame really, we had hoped her reaction would have been more civilized. Excuse her dear, she's had a tough year."

"Yes, I hope you'll be able to find her some help. It's awful to see someone so desperate like that."

Draco was shocked and his kippers were beginning to swim upstream. Did Isabella just sympathize with someone who had nearly Avada Kedavra her ass?!?!

"Are you mental? She nearly killed you!!!" Draco interjected.

Isabella's little frown lines showed in her forehead as she looked hard at Draco.

"She was ill, mentally ill. Now she will be able to get help for her illness. It wasn't just us that had made her sick."

"I just can't see how you can do that."

"You don't have to," she finished. Isabella turned her attention back to Dumbledore. "Professor, is there anything else you needed? Or was it something of mine you have?"

"Ah, that's what it was." He began to pull open the ornate drawers of his desk, mumbling, "Now where did I put that?" He finally found his prize in the small, middlemost drawer.

Professor Dumbledore pulled a thin polished piece of wood and presented it to Isabella. "I believe, my dear, this belongs to you."

When Isabella's fingertips came in contact with the edge of the handle, the energy flowed. Like waking from the sleep of the dead, Isabella's body breathed in the magic. She grasped her wand earnestly and smiled.

"Thank you Professor. I was wondering where this was."

"Yes, Ollivander remembered your first wand and had this one created. Vine-craved with an essence of Dragon heartstring. Very lovely and powerful. It's said this type of wand bring peace and tranquility to its owner."

Isabella weighted the wand in her palm and smirked to herself. "You know I didn't remember the last time I used a wand until this morning. Cursing Martha at my BSW graduation."

Isabella gave the wand a flick and a book from the Headmaster's shelf came flying towards her. She examined the spine, "Great Expectations, Professor? I never nailed your as a Dickens man."

"I like what I like. Now, I think it would be best if you and Lord Malfoy headed to class now. You can explain to Draco why you didn't have your wand before he starts gathering flies."

She turned to look at Draco with who's mouth was wide open. The final shock must have been to much for his senses and the whole thing overloaded. There was also a disgusted look in his eye. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office behind him. Once they found an empty corridor, Draco unleashed his anger.

"Draco…" Isabella said nervously, awaiting the backlash.

"Isabella, any reason Dumbledore had to make you a wand?" he asked chillingly.

"Well you see, I kind of lost my other one. I never really used it."

"So you went to muggle school and never used your magic? What else have you been doing or not been doing? Did you play with the muggles too? Merlin! I can't believe you would do that, and especially now after what happened with Pansy."

It was then that Draco was hit with the seriousness of the situation.

"You didn't have it when Pansy attacked you. Oh gods above Isabella! What would have happened if she had cursed you?!?! You couldn't have countered. You could have been killed and she would have had no qualms doing it. You never think before you do anything. You're just so…"

"Frustrating? Yeah, my mother said that before she let out her "frustrations" on me," Isabella told him.

"Damn it Isabella, that's not what I mean. I just…I can't protect you all the time. The people here, they're dangerous. Old lines are still drawn in the dirt. You have to be careful, because they have no problem in destroying you. Our name causes us to be targets. We're labeled the enemies. You have to be careful. I can't lose you Isabella."

"And you won't. I can take care of myself, I have for years. You saw how I handled Pansy. I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

She reached between them and took his hand in hers.

Draco sighed, "I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Now what's our first class?"

* * *

If gossip about Isabella hadn't been on everybody's lips by that morning, it was after the Pansy fiasco.

Her cool, calm demeanor had won the hearts of the girls, and everything else had conquered those of the boys. Isabella tried to pay no notice, let the stared fly by her but they remained persistent through her entire first week.

Classes had passed by without a hitch. The teachers were manageable, the werewolf especially. His class had even proved itself challenging. But her favorite class by far, was Ancient Runes. Isabella had forgot how much she had loved that class.

Work was not to difficult, and Draco hadn't been to much trouble now that most of his focus was keeping the onlookers away.

Isabella also had a nice occasional break from her darling husband when he had rounds with the Granger girl. Isabella hadn't really met anyone new at Hogwarts. She spent most of her time talking to Blaise when Draco wasn't always around. Oh, sure people stared, but it seemed none had the courage to talk to her. And rightfully so, with Draco attached to her at the hip.

But aside from all that, the weekend loomed and promised a few revolutions.

* * *

The moon fell Friday night and before Draco left for rounds he promised a tour of the grounds Saturday morning.

Isabella nodded and urged Draco out the door, in a 'better hurray or you'll be late' attitude. Draco laughed at her with a foot in the door. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Later, dear, I'll show you what happens when you try to rush me."

Isabella blushed a salmon pink, and rolled her eyes. Draco let our another quick bark of laughter and was gone.

Isabella closed the door behind him and let her head rest on the frame. The past week had been…interesting to say the least.

Having Draco constantly around had not only annoyed Isabella but endeared him to her even more. She found she laughed at all his stupid jokes and his obvious bouts of jealously. He was rather intelligent; they didn't hand you the title of Head Boy for nothing.

The strangest thing of all was that Isabella realized Draco hadn't taken another woman to his bed yet. Narcissa had insisted he was a lady's man, which he appeared to be. All the girls swooned at his physique and heavenly face. Draco was also the most flirtatious man she had ever met. He could have all the girls at his feet.

Isabella assumed by now he would have easily fallen back into that position but not a single girl, or any that she knew of had seen his sheets. Isabella knew they had never made a pact of fidelity, but Draco acted as if one were in place.

She could not help but feel guilty. Isabella wasn't faithful to him and she prayed he would never know of Jason. The repercussions of that could be painful, for both of them. All Isabella could do now was wait, like sailors' wives awaiting their husbands return from the turbulent seas.

* * *

The night lay rest and Isabella fell into an uncomfortable sleep. She never heard Draco creep back and crawl into bed beside her. Their hands automatically meeting and lacing with one another.

* * *


	23. So Much For Fairytales

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Yay for Christmas break. That means more time for writing and more story for my lovely readers. I hope everyone is enjoying everything, especially now that they're at Hogwarts. Soon some of our other favortie characters will be entering the picture. I was thinking a little Quidditch match to spice things up! Read, review, and enjoy.

Oh and this chapter is pretty revealing. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 23 So Much For Fairytales_**

"Draco where are you taking me?" Isabella asked as Draco tugged her behind him.

He had a childish grin on his face but said nothing.

A fresh layer of snow had covered Hogwarts during the night and most of the students were enjoying it this Saturday morning.

"Draco," Isabella whined.

"Just be patient woman."

They continued to travel further and further from the other hoards of students until all disappeared. The air became eerily quiet and the trees thickened around them.

"Really Draco ,"

"Shush up. We're almost there."

Draco had planned this little finale for the tour when he saw the snow this morning. The rest of the tour had been lovely. Isabella had enjoyed the quidditch pitch and Draco had to steer her curiosity away from the Forbidden Forest. Now for the big finish…

"Okay Isabella, close your eyes."

In the usual Isabella manner, she put her hand on her hips.

"Draco Malfoy…"

"Just trust me."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please Isabella."

She threw her arms up in the air and obediently closed her eyes.

"Wonderful, now don't peek okay?"

She nodded and felt Draco's gentle touch lead her closer to her surprise. Isabella only heard soft crunch of snow beneath their feet but now she felt the sun's warmth on her uncovered cheeks.

"Alright, open you eyes."

Isabella blinked slowly, letting her pupils adjust. The gleam of water caught her eyes and grew till it encompassed her whole line of vision. Before Isabella was a spring, like a fairytale bubbling brook. The trees all around the spring were a fresh green as if spring had come early and a faint steam rose from the water. Tiny snow flakes flew from the sky above the circular clearing. In the distance a bird sang for its mate and all seemed right in the world.

"Draco, it's….it's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here. I didn't even know a place like this could ever exist."

"I am so glad you like it," he told her shyly.

"Can we go closer?"

"Yeah course."

Draco stayed behind and watched as Isabella edged closer. She entered the ring of spring trees and remove her winter pea coat and boots. Isabella sat on the water's edge and grazed her fingers over the warm water, causing tiny ripples. She flipped her curls over her shoulder and glanced back at Draco.

He was still standing exactly where he was five minutes ago. Isabella waved him to come over and enjoy the natural heat. Draco shook his head, ending her trance over him, and joined her. They sat in the comfortable silence of the well spent day.

"This really was lovely. The whole day was. Thank you Draco," she said him relaxed, heavy lidded eyes.

"It was nice, wasn't it?" She nodded.

Isabella listened to another verse by the far away bird before speaking again. "You're different than I thought you would be."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know, different. When I first heard your mother talking about you the first thing that came to mind was a spoiled, pompous playboy who would marry me, screw me, and move on rather quickly. I can't help but see how completely wrong I was. Except for the fact you are spoiled and a pervert."

Isabella couldn't retaliate before Draco splashed her with the steaming spring water. She stared at him open mouthed.

"Spoiled am I?" he said with his trademark smirk.

"So you don't deny the perverted part?"

"Nope, I won't lie to myself. Now come over here so I can show you how perverted I can be."

Isabella shrieked and ran off into the cold. Draco quickly gained on her and tacked her to the ground, tumbling with her in the snow.

"Do you surrender?" he asked as she struggled beneath him.

"Never!"

"Fine, I'll just have to persuade you," and he kissed her.

All the warmth left Isabella's body and traveled to her lips as they moved against Draco's. His fingers trailed down her neck till they made contact with Jason's ring. It was then that Isabella pulled away from Draco and pushed his body off of hers.

Her body was numb from the cold and the betrayal. She began to shiver and stood to retrieve her boots and coat.

"Isabella? Isabella, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he followed quickly behind her.

She shrugged on her coat and laced up her boots, but she continued to shiver.

"Why did you do that Draco?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. Why did you?"

"I've kissed you before."

"Not ever like that."

"The thing is Isabella…I thought…it's just…" How did he tell her? How did he tell her he loved her? The past week had been bliss, pure heaven and their relationship had grown by leaps and bounds. He had done everything in his power to please her and he had gained her respect. And today when she had said he was different was only the icing on the proverbial cake.

Draco had finally succeeded in overcoming all the stereotypes this society had of him. To the one person who mattered, he wasn't Lord Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy empire and son of a deatheater. He was Draco, 18 year old boy attending Hogwarts. And he loved Isabella for it.

The kiss had seemed so right, so perfect but now what would he say?

"Draco."

"Isabella, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to kiss you."

"Oh."

They sat in the awkward silence and the calm moments shared by the spring were a dream.

"Isabella let's go inside. You're shivering. You must be freezing."

Isabella followed wordlessly unable to look Draco in the eye.

* * *

They returned to the Head's quarters and Draco ushered Isabella in front of the fire in their bedroom. The simple drying charm had helped the cold but the guilt remained. Draco draped the coverlet of their bed over her shoulders.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," she whispered.

"I'm going to get some dinner for us both. I'll be back soon."

Isabella nodded. Draco kissed her temple before heading for some warm food, scolding himself for being a coward.

Isabella sat long in front of the fire till it's blaze was almost to much to bear. It wasn't till Draco had gone and her own thoughts took his place, that she started crying. Not a sob, or a wail. Not a sniffle or a lament. Isabella just cried.

She was asleep but the time Draco had returned, the fire having dried her tears away. He lifted her gently into their bed and joined her, the food forgotten. He watched her till the fire dimmed and just barely glowed. Draco brushed the hair from her cheeks and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Isabella Malfoy. I love you," he whispered slowly as the fire died and all was dark.

* * *


	24. The Thin Lines That Rule Privacy

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I hope everyone is having a good holiday. I know I enjoyed mine. So this chapter is basically a filler for the next chapter that is all about the quidditch game. It'll be exciting, let me tell you.

Oh and a special thanks to Gackts Sanura for reviewing. It means the world to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 24 The Thin Lines That Rule Privacy_**

"Now students remember, this will be on your NEWTS so please pay attention," Professor Binns droned before moving his transparent form towards the board. Once his ghostly head was turned completely around, the entire class save one girl immediately began something else.

Some slept, others flew paper airplane notes across the class room. Thankfully, Draco choose to sleep giving Isabella time to think. Although his quidditch practice had taken all of Sunday, she was now thankful for some time alone to gather her thoughts. Isabella felt seasick, still being tossed around the ocean that was her emotions.

Draco had kissed her, and now she carried around the guilt as if it were a hundred pound weight on her shoulders. What in the world had possessed Draco to do it? Or was it that he truly was attracted to her?

Damn Draco and damn his charm.

All Isabella could do was smile, smile big enough to fool Draco into thinking she was okay. What a fake word that meant a fake emotion. Isabella supposed it was only Draco who didn't understand "okay" wasn't okay.

But Isabella knew she was lucky. Draco hadn't brought the kiss up or tried anything along those lines again. Now all she had to do was avoid every situation that included, mentioned, or could lead to Draco's attraction for her.

Isabella had to find a way to Jason. She just had to.

No planning happened that class period, however, as Binns monotone voice drowned Isabella's senses and put her to sleep.

* * *

Come midweek the entire school was a frenzy. The annual Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch game was Saturday and the school went into game day preparations early this year. The game would be like any other. The famed "Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter against his archenemies Draco "The Slytherin Prince" Malfoy. Needless to say the students were excited.

Both teams practiced once or twice a day, trying to hone their game. Draco spent every free moment scratching out plays or eating, sometimes both simultaneously. Professors even shared in the thrill. Snape gave Draco every potions class off so his house team could practice.

Isabella looked at the little school rivalry with some disdain. They actually promoted separation between the students? Yes, competition was healthy but here old lines, old feuds, were formed and never broken. Isabella also didn't like the toll it took on Draco. He barely slept and along with other Head Boy duties, Draco never stopped for a second.

But Isabella could also see how much he wanted to win. Draco wouldn't tell her what fueled his fire, his passion, but she was sure it had something to do with that boy, Harry something or another. Harry was captain of the opposing team and it was obvious the anger Draco felt towards him.

Something was telling Isabella though that their fight ran deeper than different houses and quidditch games. She knew Draco kept secrets about his past, especially his past here at Hogwarts. Isabella in her struggle to distance herself from him, never asked and never would. His secrets were just that, secrets, and Isabella respected his privacy.

There was something, however, in her fellow students eyes that ravaged Isabella's heart. It was anger, hate, curiosity, and a hint of pity. Their looks towards her and Draco, sat uncomfortably with Isabella. She had done nothing and the Pansy incident seemed to have been in everyone's benefit.

Those stares that spoke of unimaginable hate and pain shook Isabella nearly to her core. Isabella didn't want to know what had affected them so much to stare with such a fiery passion. So she was secluded and Draco planned to keep it that way.

He took every opportunity to separate Isabella from the other students and she wasn't sure whether to be upset or grateful. Isabella decided to let his actions pass, he would know better than she.

* * *

The proverbial shit didn't hit the fan till a letter from the mothers arrived Friday evening. Accompanied by a giant black eagle, Isabella instantly knew it held trouble. Draco paid no notice as he shoveled another spoon full of potatoes in his mouth, while his other hand held a quill that flew furiously across a piece of parchment.

Isabella took the letter and the eagle ascended into the air. She recognized the same handwriting that had so ruined her life the last time she had received a letter. It was a quick read, a simple…

_Narcissa and I are coming for Draco's game. _

_You will sit with us in the visitors stand. _

_Meet us at the front gate. 10 sharp. _

_Mother _

Isabella sighed. Now she was being forced to go to this little charade she had actually planned on not attending. Isabella didn't dare tell Draco of her plans, not that he would hear a word she said anyways. There was no use now. Isabella's plans were demolished and on top of that she had to spend the afternoon with the mothers. Oh Merlin, what a way to spend a Saturday.

* * *

Okay so Montague will follow Andre and he can pass the quaffle to Calgary then Andre will fall back…Draco scribbled his newest idea on the parchment as his hand idly reached in front of him for food. His fingers found a round dinner roll and it was quickly engulfed by his mouth.

"Draco," he heard someone call his name off in the distance. He paid no heed and focused on quidditch.

Draco would win against Potter this year. There was no other outcome; he wouldn't accept any other outcome. He had practiced and pushed his team to the brink of exhaustion all these years for nothing. Not a single win against scarhead. But this year, this year would be different.

"Draco," the voice said again.

With a aggravated huff, Draco faced the voice's owner. Isabella stood over his shoulder, a letter clutched in her fist.

"What?" he asked in a tone angrier than he meant. Draco immediately regretted it as he saw Isabella's eyes harden their glare.

"The mothers are coming tomorrow, for your game. Just so you know."

'Damn it, that is bad for both of us,' he thought. Their presence only added the pressure and Isabella would have to spend the entire afternoon with them. Oh, she would be in a lovely mood after that.

"Well, that's great Isabella. Thank you for informing me," he said sarcastically before turning back to his sketches. Draco barely heard her growl of anger, before she tapped him on the shoulder.

He didn't even lift his head to answer her, "Yes Isabella?"

"Do you have practice tonight?"

"Yes, I do since tomorrow is the game, you know the game I've been practicing for this whole week. The one I spend every wakening minute of the day planning for. Yes Isabella, I do have practice tonight."

And with that Draco put an end to the conversation and his mind concentrated on quidditch once again.

* * *

Never had he talked to her like that and Isabella wouldn't let him do it ever again. Her Italian pride wouldn't allow it.

"Thank you dear," she fawned. "I was just wondering since Blaise and I have some things planned for this evening, and we were hoping for a little privacy. Your practice will be the perfect opportunity for us to have some 'alone' time," and with that she spun and stormed off.

It took Draco a few minutes to comprehend the meaning of her words. Then it hit him like a bludger to the face.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" he screamed to no one in particular. He grabbed his parchment, fingers smudging the wet ink and ran off to find his wife.

* * *

Isabella was easily found. Another muggle book in her hands, she was reading in front of the fireplace in their bedroom.

"Isabella!" Draco roared. She didn't raise her nose from her book.

"Yes Draco?" Isabella asked never once looking at him.

"Look at me damn it!"

She did as he demanded, rolling her chin dramatically towards him.

Like a child who's lost his toy and was about to throw a temper tantrum, Draco stood, his breathes heaving.

"Yes Draco? Was there something you wanted? Do remember you have a practice this evening."

"Are you cheating on me with Blaise?" he asked bluntly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Isabella questioned coyly, a grin on her face.

"Don't patronize me Isabella. Answer the question."

"No Draco, I'm not cheating on you," she said and mentally added, 'At least not with Blaise.'

"Then what are the private 'activities' you and Blaise had planned?"

Isabella took this opportune moment to giggle at Draco's expense. "I was just kidding. Blaise and I aren't doing anything this evening."

"Why in the hell did you say something then?" Draco asked with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe I was only giving you some of your own medicine," she said coolly.

"What are you going on about?"

"Draco you were being an asshole, you still are. I know this game is important to you "

"Oh no you don't. You don't understand how important it really is. I have to win Isabella. I have to win," he said more to himself than to her.

"Well you won't be able to play your best if you're exhausted from practice and your strategizing. Take the night off, go to sleep early. It will do you and the team some good. You need the rest."

Draco had no other choice but to agree with Isabella but it felt so wrong to not spend all his time in preparation for the game.

'No, Isabella's right,' his mind challenged. 'We do need a night to recuperate.'

"Okay so you're right. Didn't mean you had to give me a heart attack."

"A heart attack, really Draco? Would it be that bad if I cheated on you?" Isabella asked jokingly.

A dark shadow crossed Draco's face. "Don't you ever cheat on me Isabella. Ever. It is not a joke. Don't ever joke about things like that."

Isabella watched as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. It was only a joke," Isabella said to clear the air. "Now go tell your team they have the night off. I'll see you when you get back," and she smiled telling Draco to calm his fears about her fidelity.

After returning from his very thankful team, Draco quietly rolled into bed exhausted and easily fell to sleep.

Isabella followed not long after. She needed her rest for the quidditch match and the mothers. Both would drain her energy long before the day would be over.

**

* * *

**


	25. A Token of Affection

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Oh man oh man. It's been a long time. I'm really really sorry about that. Getting back to school was harder than I thought it was going to be. Really sorry. But anyways...this chapter is good. Kind of funny in the sarcastic kind of way. I've already started the next chapter and have the next few ones after that planned out and it'll be good. Oh and I just wanted to thank everyone who read, I think as of today 68 people have read the last chapter. So good job to all those people.

Oh and to my awesome reviewer Gackts Sanura... I feel kind of threatened but no worries. The story will be finished regardless of how long it takes. But as to all your questions, sadly you'll just have to wait and find out! xD

Thanks bunches to everyone! Read, review, and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 25 A Token of Affection_**

Isabella paced nervously in front of the gate, her heavy winter boots leaving sloshy tracks. It was 9:47 and knowing the mothers, they would be here any second.

They say ten but they mean to test you. They'll arrive at least ten minutes early and if you're not there, spend the rest of the day lecturing you about your tardiness.

For this Isabella had to endure the cold till their grand entrance.

She sighed, releasing a hot breath that clung to the air on its slow exit.

The day hadn't started out well for Isabella. Draco was gone by the first light and was "unable" to accompany her to meet the mothers. Isabella had jabbed herself with the mascara brush three times this morning trying to get ready and, damn near killed herself running through Hogwarts in attempt to reach the front gate before they did.

All because of this stupid, overrated, idiotic game.

Isabella huffed and pulled her coat closer to stop the escaping heat.

'Okay Isabella, think of something calm, something serene.' She stopped her pacing and focused on the gray sky. It was sure to snow again and the clouds stopped all chance of anything melting on the frozen ground.

The mottled sky was beautiful though, just a single solitary blanket covering all of Hogwarts, probably all of Scotland for that matter.

'Jason would love it here,' she thought. The lush, rolling hills and black locks had always appealed to him. He had once mentioned taking a trip here, like a follow you ancestors footsteps sort of thing. He had asked Isabella to come along.

Now here she was, enjoying Scotland during one of its most breathtaking seasons and he wasn't here.

'No, stupid! Jason could never come to Hogwarts. Unless you plan on telling him you have magical powers and then asking Dumbledore permission for him to visit. Oh yeah that would go over really well, especially with your husband!'

Isabella's next groan was suppressed by her mother-in-law's voice.

"Oh Isabella, dear, so lovely to see you."

Before Isabella could answer she was enveloped in Narcissa's thin arms, where were encased today by a large gray mink coat.

"Wonderful to see you again Narcissa. Draco and I are so happy you and mother could attend his match today."

"Of course we would come. Lucius and I always loved attending Draco's games before the…before the 'incident' that is."

"Really? That's so thoughtful of you. Maybe you could help me understand the game. I'm afraid they didn't have much quidditch in Boston, so I feel a little lost. And you know Draco, he drones on and on and I have no idea what he's talking about."

Narcissa's grin widened at the thought of this possible mother-daughter bonding experience. She had always wanted a daughter but after Draco and then the war…it had just never happened. Now she had a chance to influence a young woman and share in that experience. Oh, the things they could gossip about, maybe she could even find out when she's going to be a grandmother!

"I would love too. Anything," she emphasized, "for my new daughter."

Isabella coughed back the bile that had risen in her throat at the word "daughter".

Narcissa released her and Isabella faced her mother. Mary's fiery green eyes scrutinized her only child.

"I trust you have been a good wife?"

"Of course mother, I learned from the best, didn't I?"

Isabella watched her mother's frown turn to a scowl.

"Take us inside Isabella. It's freezing," Mary's equally cold tone commanded.

* * *

The game would start at precisely eleven o'clock after a half hour of ceremonial handshaking and what not.

Isabella and the mothers had taken their seats in the teachers' stand long before the beginning of the pointless processions happening on the field. It gave Professor Snape, who had taken a seat next to Mary, just enough time to inform the mothers of the entire Pansy fiasco.

Isabella's head immediately fell into her outstretched palm and stayed there till Snape's drawing voice finished the story.

The pair didn't speak but Isabella felt her mother's piercing gaze.

"How shameful," Narcissa finally wailed. "To think such a nice girl like Pansy attacking Isabella and only a week after her marriage!"

Mary silently comforted the hysterical Narcissa saving her comments for a more private location.

"It was really quite amazing," Dumbledore interjected from his seat two rows behind. "Isabella masterfully disarmed Pansy without even a flick of her wand."

Isabella's groan bellowed from deep within her diaphragm.

'Damn it old man!' she cursed.

"Narcissa, mother it was really no big deal. The professors are making me out to be some kind of invincible hero which we all know is untrue. So I would appreciate it if all further discussions about Pansy and me were stopped."

Snape raised an eyebrow but then gave a quick nod and the discussion was over.

The conversation shifted to recent Ministry events before the teams began to take the field.

First were the Gryffindors who exploded onto the stadium with a fury of cheers from all sides, except for Slytherin. Of course, they were favorites to win.

One boy led the team and the crowds shouted his name.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!"

He was the only player Isabella got a good look at. They locked eyes as he flew by and for an instant Isabella was drowning in an emerald sea before he was gone.

The team buzzed around awhile till they formed a 'v' formation and hovered closely above the field.

That was the cue for the Slytherins to emerge.

Isabella's husband lead the way, his pale hair pulled handsomely back at the nape of his neck.

'He looks happy,' Isabella thought.

Draco had a slight smile etched on his lips. Narcissa also lit up at the sight of her son. She cheered and screamed along with the rest of the Slytherins while Mary gave a soft clap.

Isabella hesitated not knowing what to do, but decided to join her mother-in-law, to escape her own mother's questions. I

The team flew around the pitch showing off their best barrel rolls and what not, and Draco was not exempt from the festivities. In fact, he made the most commotion.

"You know Isabella," Narcissa whispered in her ear, "a woman always gives her man a token of her affection before a big fight. It's English tradition."

"But I don't…I don't have anything to give him," Isabella stuttered, wide eyed.

'Is she honestly expecting me to give Draco and what did she call it? A token of affection? Gods, it's like we're in the middle ages. Maybe I should throw him my embroidered handkerchief as a sign of my undying love,' she scoffed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something but you better hurry. The game will begin soon," Narcissa said with a push.

"Uh, okay," Isabella mumbled before making her way down to the edge of the stands.

Not knowing what to do, Isabella squinted her eyes in search of Draco. She found him, soaking up the glory in front of his adoring fans. She waved her arms trying to catch his attention.

Once she felt foolish enough, Isabella screamed his name as loud as she could. Thankfully he heard her. With a wave of her arm, she signaled him to come and he sped over.

Draco was even more gorgeous up close, she decided. Isabella had seen the dirty uniform on the floor, but she could have never imagined how good it looked on him. He stopped and hovered just in front of her.

"Yeah?" he asked with a lazy grin.

'Gods forgive me for what I'm about to do.'

Without a word, Isabella grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his.

Draco seemed too stunned to respond but eventually caught on. He grasped the back of her neck with one hand, steadying his broom with the other, bringing them closer together.

She pulled her lips away but his forehead stayed laid upon hers.

"Good luck," she breathed against his warm lips. Isabella pulled back further and turned back to her seat.

"I'll win this for you," he called behind her.

Isabella shook her head and looked over her shoulder, "No Draco. Win it for yourself."

He smiled at her and sped off to play the game of his life.

Isabella crawled, wrought with embarrassment, back to her seat. Narcissa beamed at her and even Mary's demeanor lightened.

Narcissa took Isabella's arm once she regained her seat, and intertwined it with hers.

"That was exactly what I was thinking, my dear. Exactly what I was thinking."

Isabella didn't reply, but kept her arm with Narcissa's as they settled in to watch the match.

* * *


	26. Slow Moving Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't owe it.

I don't know if everyone has heard the news yet, and if you haven't...you live under a rock.

It's official. July 2007. Greatest month of my entire life.

So don't hate me at the end of this, I never do cliffhanger things, except for this. And the next one too. Just read, review, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 26 Slow Moving Pictures_**

'They look like ants,' Isabella thought.

The two teams were assembled far below the stands and Isabella could just barely make out their tiny figures.

Madame Hooch stood in black and white as the referee between the rival teams and demanded a "good clean match."

Some Gryffindor was commenter and his high pitched voice rang through the stadium. But Isabella's attention was on the captains.

Both Draco and the Potter kid had reluctantly shaken hands and by what Isabella could see, exchanged a few unkind words.

Madame Hooch however made no objection to it before blowing her whistle and releasing the balls. A cheer rang out through the crowd and the game began.

The first five minutes were a fury of flying figures to Isabella. She tried to watch all the balls, all the plays but everything moved to fast. So fast, it was giving her a headache, or maybe it was just the ringing girl voice of the commenter screaming in her ear. Who ever decided on him to be commenter was blind, dumb, and mostly deaf.

Narcissa soon became Isabella's only insight to the action on the field. It took Isabella the next ten minutes of play, with Narcissa's help, to get the hang of the game. She did eventually catch on.

Isabella found she kind of liked quidditch, though she would never admit it to Draco. It was very exciting, like muggle football or as they called it in the states, soccer. Except the players here were hundreds of feet in the air.

By the half hour marker, Isabella was lost in the game. She screamed every time Slytherin lost possession. And groaned when a player was hit with a bludger which happened quite often. Isabella also kept a special eye out for Draco because as Narcissa told her, "When Draco moves the game is about to end."

As of now, Draco only slowly flew around, dodging blugders and, yelling at his players. There was no snitch in sight, yet.

One hour later and Gryffindors were in the lead, 230 to Slytherins' 200.

Isabella could see the lines of frustration set on Draco's brow. The taunts spewing from Potter's mouth wasn't helping. She could not hear the words but Draco's white knuckles clenched around his broom were evidence enough. Draco was not pleased.

At precisely one o'clock, after two full hours of play, it began to snow, just as Isabella predicted. It started as only a flake here or there but soon it fell in a steady stream covering the land, the people, and the players.

But the game didn't stop, the game wouldn't stop till the snitch was caught and the winner announced.

The score was now nearly tied at 300 Gryffindor, 290 Slytherin.

The snowfall has clouded the view a little but Isabella liked it much better this way. The muddled visions were much more beautiful. They looked like slow moving pictures, blending in and out of the snow.

Isabella could deftly hear her mother complaining on the other side of Narcissa about the weather. Narcissa along side Isabella was too focused to listen or care between the images of snow and quidditch.

"How long do these things usually last Narcissa?" Mary asked annoyed.

"Oh they've lasted for days you know. I think the longest game ever was almost a whole week. I bet that was very exciting."

"Yes, thrilling," Mary replied dully.

Then suddenly there was movement on the field.

Potter had sped off towards the south of the stadium, and Draco flew after him.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as the pair pushed closer and closer to their seen target.

Narcissa squeezed Isabella's hand hard, as if in silent pray for Draco's victory.

Draco had caught up to Potter and both were concentrated on the tiny golden ball only a few feet ahead of them.

All was silent, even the commenter had closed his mouth in anticipation.

The crowd was in awe.

'This was it,' they thought. The end of Malfoy's and Potter's quidditch rivalry.

Would Harry dominate as he had for all these years?

Or could Draco steal back the championship and more important, the pride, in his final year, his final chance?

Following the snitch, the seekers nosedived towards the ground.

Isabella lunged forward with Narcissa to the ledge to see the climax of the match.

Both players had pulled up from the dive, now only a few feet in the air.

With outstretched hands, they raced.

"Oh please Draco, please," Narcissa whimpered beside Isabella.

Isabella's eyes couldn't look over; she was too enthralled, too connected to look away. But her heart screamed the same thing.

'Please Draco, please win this! Win this for yourself! Please!'

There were only inches now, between the snitch and their twitching fingertips.

They battled for the lead, for the prize as they flew over the field.

Potter would lead, than Draco, than Potter, till none could tell.

All the other playing had stopped. They sat motionless atop their brooms, watching the scene unfold below them.

And then for a moment, the snowing stopped.

Everything stopped and only three things in the whole world moved: Potter, Draco, and the snitch.

Both made a jump for it, forgoing their brooms for pure momentum.

All movement in the front of Isabella's eyes was slow motion.

She watched Draco jump and Potter with him.

And then the shine of the snitch disappeared.

The snow resumed.

The match was over.

After two hours and eighteen minutes, it was finally over.

Cheering, screaming, and unadulterated joy poured through the field.

Both captains stood sore from the fall but only one was victorious.

He held his fist high above his head, the snitch fluttering between his closed fingers.

He had won.

* * *


	27. Victory and Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor am I trying to make a profit. Though I wish I could.

I know, it's been a long time. Sorry. I find it hard to write in Draco's pov purely for the fact that he is a male, and I am a female. I don't think like a man so its hard. I also want to thank the four people who reviewed the last chapter: Scouter, Airlady, SimplyMarvy, and my most faithful reviewer, Gackts Sanura. It was the most reviews I've ever had on a chapter and it was awesome!

Oh and yes I know. Harry is kind of evil this chapter, but only cause he's dealing with Draco and they hate each other.

I hope you all don't kill me after this is over, but please have faith. You'll know the outcome next chapter! Magnolia

* * *

_**Chapter 27 Victory and Defeat**_

'Come on Draco, shake it off,' he told himself again.

His nerves had been on edge since last week and now they had taken the plunge over the proverbial cliff into complete distress.

Draco paced over every inch of the Slytherin locker room awaiting the game. The rest of the team sat quietly on the benches, twiddling their thumbs. Occasionally Andre would let out a frustrated huff, breaking the sound of Draco's footsteps.

Finally a feverish cry went out for the Gryffindors and the Slytherins knew it was time. Brooms were summoned to nimble fingers and Draco led the pack to the pitch.

At the start gate, Draco looked over his team. They had worked hard for this and they deserved a win against the Gryffindors. The players looked back at Draco waiting his words of encouragement, something to soothe their nerves.

But Draco had few to combat the oppressive tension in the air.

"Good luck chaps. Play a good game. Let's beat Potter and those freaking Gryffindors. For Slytherin."

"For Slytherin!" they repeated in a triumph boom. Draco smiled and mounted his broom. And as the announcer called the Slytherin team, they flew out on to the field with a cheer of applause.

* * *

It was exhilarating, flying hundreds of feet above the air surrounded by the screams of adoring fans. 

Draco basked in it. This is why he played quidditch…oh and to rival Potter of course.

But for now, he lived for these moments high above the pitch.

Draco, ever the performer, gave the fans his best tricks and turns. He turned out barrel rolls and hand stands here and there with no consideration for his own health.

The only thing to break him from his fun was the shrieks of numerous Slytherin girls in the green and white stands. He glided over, blowing kisses and flexing the muscles they died for.

It seemed the girls loved him even more now that he was married. Must have been the whole "forbidden fruit" thing but Draco neither knew nor cared. He craved the attention, the looks but nothing else. Before his marriage, he would have bed every single one of those girls, whether the team won or lost. But now he had a beautiful woman waiting for him. All he had to do was woe her and Draco would be set for life.

He couldn't think about that now; he had his broom and girls to adore him. That's all he needed.

However, in the back of his mind, Draco heard Isabella's voice. He brushed it aside until he heard it again, a little louder than the time before. He turned around to see her beckoning him over with the wave of her arm.

Draco sped over, curious to know what his wife wanted. She stood at the ledge of the teachers' stand, her coat pulled closely to her.

His eyes scanned the rest of the bystanders, noticing his mother and mother-in-law among the teachers. Snape looked especially displeased with Mary attached to his arm, but Draco's main focus was Isabella.

'She looks nervous,' he thought, though he gave the idea no mind as he hovered in front of her.

"Yeah?" he asked soaking in her beauty. No wonder she loved the winter, she simply thrived in it. The cold had flushed her checks a soft pink and her eyes glistened.

Isabella didn't say anything but rolled her eyes towards the sky before grabbing his face with her warm hands and kissing him.

For a moment the entire world ceased to exist except for the two of them. Draco couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe as his brain doused his body with endorphins leaving him in a state of euphoria.

'So this is what heaven is,' he thought as her lips moved against his.

Without a second thought, he grasped the back of her neck bringing them closer.

Draco felt the absence of her lips before the euphoria ended but he was determined to keep them together. Draco only managed to connect his forehead but it was enough for her breath to mingle with his.

'She came to me, she came to me, she came to me,' he repeated over and over, replaying the memory again in his head.

"Good luck," she whispered and pulled far enough away to evade Draco's grip.

"I'll win this for you," Draco called out to her retreating form. He saw the little shake of her head and watched as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"No, Draco. Win it for yourself," she called back.

'I love my wife,' he thought with a smile.

He saw that the team was beginning to gather on the field, it was time.

Draco stole one final glance at Isabella and zoomed off.

"I'll win it for the both of us, for the both of us," he said to himself as he flew to his team.

* * *

Everything was color coated. The red on one side, green on the other with black and white coated Madame Hooch in the center. 

Draco flew to the front of his team, closet to the referee and Potter.

Madame Hooch began her long speech, announcing the ruled and what not. No one really paid any attention but, it was a regulated rule that she read what seemed to Draco to be the entire handbook. She ended her speech as she always did, demanding a "good clean match."

To appease another regulated rule, Draco reluctantly shook Potter's hand. Both had a hard glare set in their eyes and attempted to break the others hand with a strong grip.

"Good luck Potter," Draco sneered.

"Don't worry Malfoy. I won't need luck, but you might."

"I will defeat you this year Potty, no worry about that."

"I'd like to see you try."

With that, Madame Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle.

The game had begun.

Draco immediately shot high above the rest of the players to get a bird's eye view of the game and hopefully the snitch.

Potter followed and they took turns circling the field and yelling to their players below.

Minutes passed like seconds and soon Slytherin was trailing by only thirty points: 160 to Gryffindor 190.

Then the taunting from Potter started.

"Your Slytherins are playing decent for deatheaters. To bad juniors aren't marked or else you would have all received the kiss."

Draco internally growled by made no comment.

Harry continued on, trying to get a rise out of his archenemies but had no luck. Till finally he hit nerve.

"Yes it was too bad you weren't killed or else I could have had a chance to get to know your lovely wife."

Draco bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, keeping himself from letting Potter win in his little taunting game. Harry noticed Draco's restraint and pressed on even more spiteful.

"I would have been able to save her, your lovely Isabella, from marrying the likes of you. And for my good deed, she would have rewarded me handsomely."

It began to snow covering the both of them but Potter never let up on his borage.

"She's beautiful isn't she? That gorgeous skin, luscious lips, amazing legs. But what I love the most are her breasts. They would fit perfectly in my hands, just perfectly. Oh, the things I would do to that body. I would taste every inch of her. I would love her all night long and she would never want to touch you again."

Draco's breathing came in heavy pants as he fought his murderous rage.

"Don't you ever ", the words died on his lips as the snitch glistened below them.

Potter took off first but Draco quickly caught up. All of his hate for Potter pressed him forward to his ultimate goal.

The pair never noticed the crowd's silence only heard the beating of their wild hearts in their ears.

The snitch dove and they followed like eager little children.

They pulled up from the dangerous dive, only feet above the ground. Draco edged forward, then Potter lead, then Draco.

They felt the eyes of a hundred viewers on them but Draco was only concerned with one.

"For the both of us, for the both of us," was his silent mantra as they came closer and closer.

Finally the choice was made. Draco would jump for his glory, but the question was did Potter have enough balls to follow him?

The two seekers looked at one another with the same idea in their eyes.

They took the leap and hit the ground one victorious, the other defeated.

Draco lay on this stomach both fists clenched at his side.

He stayed a moment, regaining his breath and stood.

The sound of the screaming was deafening and his eyes scanned the crazed stadium, landing on Isabella.

He had won.

He had won.

* * *


	28. For the Both of Us

Disclaimer: I don't own it...I should make a song about this. I could make millions!

Aren't you so happy? I updated and it took less than like three weeks. Thats cause all the great feedback I got from the last few chapters. And I took off Tuesday so I spent the whole day writing. So you find out who wins in this chapter. It's also kind of fluffy towards the end. So be warned. Oh and enjoy the niceness cause the next few chapters will have some pretty pivotal arguements which is exciting for only me. Read, review, and enjoy as always! Magnolia

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 28 For the Both of Us_**

"Oh thank the gods," Narcissa sighed beside Isabella. Her hand went to her chest as if its presence would stop her pounding heart.

Isabella stood stunned on the ledge.

He had done it.

Draco had won.

He pumped the snitch captured between his fingers high above his head in rhythm with the crowd's cheer of his name.

"Draco! Draco! Draco!"

He wore the biggest smile Isabella had ever seen, ignoring the pain inflicted by the fall. This was his moment. He had finally done it; defeated Potter for the entire world to see.

But most of all, Draco had risen above his father's reputation, made a name for himself, and this win over Potter was only the beginning of his revolution.

Harry however laid hunch over, beating the ground with his fists.

The remainder of the Slytherin team reached the ground and took Draco up in open arms. They lifted him high on their exhausted shoulders in victory.

The crowd continued to cheer and the house of Slytherin descended from their seats in the stadium to fill the pitch.

All the while Isabella remained poised at the ledge, grinning like a fool. She was happy for him. She was happy because…well…he was happy, which was a new experience for her. Never had Isabella simply felt good because he did, never.

Isabella couldn't place it then, but it was in moments like this, where she saw the real Draco, that she began to fall in love with him. It would take many more trials and heartaches before she allowed herself to love him but in the end she knew all her struggling won't last. Looking back on it in the future, she realized it was the glow of his face after his victory over Potter and his search through the icy streets of Vienna, or even his understanding in the future, that she fell violently in love with. But for now, her feelings were guarded, even from herself.

* * *

The screams died down and the students retreated up to the warmth of Hogwarts castle to celebrate the end of the quidditch rivalry.

The Gryffindors would sulk in their lost and the Slytherins would party in regular Slytherin fashion, with bottles and bottles of only the very best firewhiskey money could buy. Although the Ravenclaws would never admit it, they enjoyed the Slytherins win today. They had calculated it years ago and they were happy to see it accomplished. And those dear kind Hufflepuffs would pout with the Gryffindors and agree with Potter that Draco had "cheated" but in fact they frequently joined the Slytherins in the most outrageous parties. It's those Hufflepuffs you really have to look out for, especially after a shot or two or eight of Ogden's best.

Isabella would not attend the legendary party following the Slytherin upset over the Gryffindors seeing as she had to entertain the mothers for the rest of the afternoon. She could hear Mary's complaining now, "Please, let's go inside. It's so cold," she emphasized with an overdramatic chill.

Isabella finally turned away from the ledge and headed back to the seats. Snape sat with a full blown smile, scaring even some of the teachers. Professor McGonagall huffed with her arms crossed and silently pulled a few gold galleons from her pocket handing them to Snape. His sadistic smile grew wider and he happily agreed to escort Mary back to the castle.

Narcissa attached herself to Isabella once more and they followed Professor Vector out of the teacher's stand. The crowd around the pitch was huge and loud as they waited the arrival of the new champion.

He emerged still on the shoulders of little Andre accompanied by a group of girls. The other players must have already run off to celebrate with their chosen fan and now only Andre and Draco remained. The girls buzzed around him as if he was a rotting peach to their pestering fly.

Behind the girls was the entire Slytherin house. From first year to last they paraded behind their Prince till reaching their final destination, the common room.

Narcissa and Isabella stood on the outskirts of the crowd hoping to get a word with Draco before he was dragged off to the party.

He spotted them as soon as the pair reached his eye sight, a gleam of ice blonde and deep chocolate brown. Draco leaped from Andre's shoulders and pushed his way through the adorers. He broke through the crowd and nearly fell on his feet. His limbs were shaky from the adrenaline but that feeling would wear off eventually.

Draco's smile was nearly blinded them as he tried to calmly walk over. He went to his mother first the snitch still fluttering in his hand.

"Mother," he started, but the rest of his carefully planned speech flew from his mouth and he silently offered his prize.

Narcissa hand flew to her mouth to conceal the sobs that were beginning to form. Tears pooled in her eyes but she never wiped them away, simply allowed them to fall. Her manicured hand grasped the smooth metal ball and she clutched it to her heart.

"Oh Draco," she wailed, gathering him in her arms.

He willingly accepted her embrace and burrowed into his mother's chest like a new born babe. After a loving moment between mother and son, they pulled apart.

"I'm so proud of you Draco," Narcissa finally told him, "And I know Lucius would be too. You did the Malfoy name justice today. You always have, regardless of what your father told you."

Draco sniffed back his own tears at the sound of those four words. He had worked his whole life to appease his family, to live up to the pureblood standard. Now hearing that his mother was proud of him was all the reassurance he ever needed. Finally Draco could move from beneath his family's expectations and realize the person he could actually be.

He gave his mother a final nod before turning to his wife.

Isabella stood quietly among the chaos of the pitch. She smiled at Draco, the white snow pearls glistening in her hair.

He swept her up in his arms and began to spin her around.

"Draco," she laughed, "Put me down."

He refused her request with another heart warming smile and continued to twirl her around.

They were the picture perfect couple. He still gorgeously dressed in his dirty uniform and her blushing like the new bride she was under the ever falling snow. All believed they were in love, except for the pair themselves.

Draco set her back on the ground and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I won it for us Isabella, for the both of us."

Isabella didn't respond still pulled against his board chest.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, so much that Isabella leaned back and looked up at his face. Her hand reached to fix a misplaced lock of hair and lingered softly on his check.

Draco grabbed her hand and ever so gently left a soft kiss on her palm.

If her checks could have pinked more they would have under his gaze. She grinned shyly and looked away but he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Unlike any other kiss they had shared Isabella felt his passion, what she mistaken to be lust, in his lips.

Their kiss however was brief as Andre called to Draco yelling for him to come on and join the party. Draco released Isabella and shot her a questioning look.

"Go Draco," Isabella said knowing the question, "I have to watch the mothers anyways. We'll talk later. Tonight." She kissed him quickly again before pushing him in Andre's direction.

Draco looked to his mother, who nodded in agreement with Isabella. With the decision made, he gave them one final glance before scampering off to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

* * *

Isabella spent the remainder of the afternoon and well into the evening sitting with Narcissa. Her mother has disappeared with Snape and Isabella gave no thoughts to her whereabouts. Mary was still Mary, always searching for some connection to money. Now how she forged those connections was up to her, but Isabella could never imagine ever…with Snape…..

Ewwww…..

Actually quite contrary to what Isabella had thought, the day turned out quite well. Very little Mary, Narcissa was becoming more and more tolerable, and Draco won.

After enjoying a quiet dinner in the Head suites with Narcissa, her mother-in-law had to return home. She reassured Isabella that Mary would eventually find her way back to Malfoy Manor and not to worry.

Narcissa made her goodbyes confessing she had never attended such an exciting game and that she was glad she could share it with her daughter-in-law. Isabella professed the same, although hers was partially a lie.

As Narcissa disappeared in green flames, the room was suddenly very quiet. Isabella retreated to her bedroom and turned down the covers.

She remembered her promise to Draco and tried to stay awake so they could talk. But hours passed and the wear of the day took its toll on Isabella. She fell asleep still propped up in bed, sprawled across her lap.

Fresh winter sunlight peeked through the curtain the next morning and Isabella squinted to wake her eyes. One arm stretched out and over, feeling for her husband's warm body.

But there was no body next to her.

Isabella woke that morning to find that Draco had not returned and the loving feelings of yesterday had vanished without a trace.

* * *


	29. Questions But No Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Peeks out from behind building Is it safe to come out now? Yes it is because I have finally updated! YAY! I know it's been a looooong time and I'm sorry. Things have been hectic as always and it took me forever to decide what to do with our young hero Draco. But I have gotten my muse back and am now ready to reveal the next part of the story to the world, or well to the people who read this.

Speaking of readers...I would like to thank noire grimore, Scouter, Airlady, Booksurfer1500, and finally Gackts Sanura for reviewing. I appreciate it more than you will ever know.

If you want to see your name here, please review! But more importantly read and enjoy! Magnolia

And for those of you waiting for a really good fight, stay tuned cause it's coming and it's going to be good!

Another thing, I was thinking of changing the summary to attract new readers. If you have any suggestions or have something really good of your own, please send it to me! Thanks.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 29 Questions But No Answers_**

He wasn't showering in the bathroom or hanging halfway off a sofa in the common room. He wasn't sprawled out on the wooden floor of their room and he definitely wasn't cramped in the window seat. Isabella couldn't find Draco anywhere. Not even his dirty uniform lay in a mess on the floor. There was no indication that he had returned back to their room last night.

After her fruitless search, Isabella paced through the common room still in her night gown, occasionally throwing her arms up in frustration.

'How could he?!?' part of her fumed while the other half questioned.

'Why are you angry with him? It's not like you care. You have Jason. Remember? Your fiancée? Love of your life? Does the name ring a bell? That's what you need to worry about. Not Draco but Jason. Let Draco have his fun, it's not like he's having any with you.'

With her metaphorical angel and devil atop her shoulders Isabella continued to pace, arguing with herself. Finally they all come to an agreement. There must be a reason he wasn't there. Regardless of how innocent or not he is, don't be angry with him till you hear the truth from the camel's mouth.

Isabella decided that was the best course of action and began to get ready for the day, ignoring the flames of fury tickling her insides.

* * *

The Slytherin table was barren that morning, all of its residents still hung over in the dungeons. Actually many students missing from both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables as well. But Isabella had other things on her mind then the empty hall. 

To her surprise, she found Blaise at her table, as perk as ever, drinking a cappuccino as he thumbed through the Daily Prophet.

She plopped down beside him and stole a big sip of his coffee.

"Mmm," she groaned, "tastes like heaven."

"Good morning to you too," he grumbled, taking his cup back.

"How are you Blaise? Didn't party to hard last night did you?"

"Oh, I partied. Never partied so hard in my life," he smirked, "but unlike my fellow classmates I have mastered the art of the elusive hang over potion."

"Ahh, you always were good at potions. Now the question is where is my darling husband Draco?"

Isabella watched Blaise's reaction to Draco's name but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She was hoping the first tell-tell signs of guilt or even pity would emerge on his features soon.

"I don't know. Did he not return last night?" he asked with a curious eyebrow raised. "And aren't you suppose to know where he is? You are his wife."

Isabella glared, "No, I don't know where he is. I'm his wife, not his mother. He didn't return last night. He promised me he would. Did he do anything foolish last night Blaise?"

"Why do you care what he does? I was under the impression that your marriage was a fraud and you were planning on running the first chance you got? Are you developing feeling for him Isabella?" he shot question after question trying to break behind her façade.

She stared at him in shock, and then her rage for Draco shifted to Blaise.

"Don't you ever question my feelings for Jason," she said as she pressed an accusatory finger into his chest. The angrier she became the looser her tongue held her secrets.

"You could never understand how much I love him. He is the only reason I married Draco and the only reason I am still here. I did it to save him. I couldn't let him die because of me."

"Die? Isabella what happened?" Blaise pleaded as he grabbed her hand in comfort.

She sighed, wishing she hadn't exposed so much but there was no going back now.

"We can't talk about it here. Come back to the room. I assume Draco is passed out somewhere, still drunk on whiskey. I'll yell at him later," she said, pulling him quickly behind her.

* * *

The later part of the afternoon consisted of Isabella confessing to Blaise the secrets of her marriage: the death threats, the beaten agreements, and her naïve husband. 

Blaise listened carefully and closely as Isabella relayed her tale, occasionally handing her a tissue. Once she had finished, red eyed and exhausted, Blaise spoke.

"So Draco does know about any of this Isabella?"

"He knows some but not about Jason. I don't know what will happen if I tell him. He's so protective. I feel sometimes like I'm his property. If he ever found out…he would probably lock me up in an ivory tower and never let me out."

Blaise sighed and ran a hand through his dark curly locks.

"I'm sorry Isabella for this whole thing. I had hoped your separation from your mother would have saved you from all of this but it seems that is not the case. I assure you though that this marriage was not for nothing. Jason is safe and more importantly you are safe. Your last name grants you protection, especially from your mother. And Draco, as childish and foolish as he can be, is not naïve. There are things Isabella, things I hope you never know about from Draco's past. He was a different person a year ago and I pray he will never be that way again. I mean haven't you ever wondered why everyone in this school fears and hates you and Draco? Why he's so guarded and protective? Draco's past in not pretty and neither is yours. But I think that together you can both find happiness whether that is in each other or through each other. Believe it or not Draco needs this marriage as much as you. He needs a chance to redeem himself and you need a chance to live."

She soaked up his words in silence and reminisced over the last few weeks of her life.

She was safe, as was Jason. Her mother still has influence in her life but she was basically a free woman. All thanks to Draco.

And Draco wasn't as horrible as she made him out to be. He was funny and intelligent and the way his face relaxed as he slept and the smile he gave only in her presence made Isabella's knees weak. He was protective and tried his best to shelter her from the world which she had never questioned till now.

Why? Why did he need to redeem himself? She knew full well the prejudices against purebloods and what a crazy family can do to some people, but Blaise made it sound like he did something horrible in his past. What does he have to hide? Something had happened at this school, in this community that was being hidden from her. Little did she know that those secrets were far bigger than Isabella could ever anticipate.

* * *

With her face pressed up against the glass, Isabella left foggy breathes across the frozen pane. The snow had stopped sometime last night and was now being packed down by the little feet of younger students enjoying a winter Sunday. 

The atmosphere following their conversation was as cold and frozen as the ground outside. The silence was so empty that Isabella could hear the whispers of three young Hufflepuffs on the ground far below them.

"I'm going to take a walk," Isabella announced suddenly as she hopped up from the window bench.

"Do you want some company?"

She shook her head no while wrapping Draco's wool scarf around her neck.

"I need to…think for awhile. I've…I've spent the last few weeks in chaos. I feel like I don't know anything anymore and I hate that. I just need to think."

Isabella pulled the door open, and let it slam shut. The sound resonated a sharp wood thud that followed her as Isabella raced through the corridor.

* * *


	30. The M Word

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Hello my wonderful readers! Would you look at us, thirty chapters and still going strong. I'm so glad I had such positive feedback from the last chapter and wow look at this I updated within a week. So now down to business. Some of you are going to be mad at me when you're done reading this, but trust me. It will eventually get better. Another thing...I'm going to have a vote thing. I'm going to replace the summary and I want you to decide which is better. You have two options...

A) It's not easy leaving something behind. You feel lost and hopeless. I left my fiancee behind, and for what? To save his life. Now I'm Mrs. Malfoy...and I have this strange feeling in my chest. Is it love? Draco/Oc

B) Leaving her fiancee was the hardest thing Isabella ever had to do besides marrying Draco Malfoy. But at postwar Hogwarts can she survive the pain and heartbreak to find love in her estranged husband? Who knows. Draco/Oc

So vote! Leave a review or send a message. Let me know ASAP! Oh and thanks to Gackts for the help.

To all of those that reviewed the last chapter, thank you to SimplyMarvy, Airlady, and MonoxideManda!

Read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 30 The M Word_**

The snow crunched softly beneath her feet as Isabella moved further and further from Hogwarts. It was quiet now. Away from the playing children using both magic and arm power to have a snowball fight all sound diminished.

Isabella had watched with a chuckle as one after another was pelted with heavy pack snowball. She couldn't help but be envious though of those young children.

There were snow filled afternoons at Boston School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, but Isabella was never part of them. Her memories of those days were watching the snow fall under the sheltering elm, her legs tucked under her on the painted black bench while all the other children frolicked around her.

They didn't mock her those days. They were to busy with the prospects of the falling snow, and for that Isabella was thankful.

She rubbed her hands together fiercely to create heat as she continued to wander. Far from the castle Isabella finally found a place to rest.

The large tree was inviting and Isabella subconsciously moved closer to it revisiting her childhood memories. There was no bench but the grass beneath the tree had yet to be covered with snow. A circle of green was still bare under the tree guarding arms.

She didn't mind the rough bark against her back nor the wet seeping into her pea coat. Isabella breathed a few deep breathes, only enough to feel the painful cold tingle in her lungs. She leaned farther back laying her entire frame against the tree. Her arms cradled her knees to her chest encasing her heart in heat. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes enjoying the peace.

With her eyes shut Isabella's other senses sharpened. She felt the chill of winter against her exposed fingertips. She smelled the thick pine forest a mile off. Isabella rubbed her smooth lips together, tasting her cherry chap stick. She heard the familiar dub dub of her own heart and felt the blood pump throughout her entire body. Isabella felt alive. She felt alive for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts. She felt like she belonged.

And that feeling made thinking so much easier.

But before Isabella could reach her own personal nirvana, steps approached her. They were light, not the heavy steps of some passerby but someone who intended on speaking.

It could only be one person.

"Hello Draco," she said without opening even one eye.

"Isabella," his voice gasped, "how did you know it was me?"

"I know a lot of things Draco. Not everything but a lot."

"Look Isabella, I know you must be furious with me but I can explain."

She allowed her eyes to peer open and there was Draco, his hand dug deep into his pockets, his hair still damp.

"No Draco, please don't." Isabella said as she wiped her hands roughly against her pants and stood.

His warm hands immediately took her.

"Oh Isabella, your hands are so cold. Let's go inside and we can talk about this."

She didn't pull her hands away, savoring his warmth.

"There's nothing to talk about Draco. Nothing at all."

"Isabella if you could just let me "

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The Slytherin Prince and his bride. What a picture of perfection."

Draco spun around keeping their hands entwined to see the famous golden trio.

"What the hell do you want Potter?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," the boy in glasses sneered, "just enjoying a lovely afternoon."

"Fuck off Potter. I don't have time for your shit today."

"What? No insults today? No cracks about my dead family or the infamous scar? I'm disappointed Malfoy. I really am. I suppose you're trying to impress the little wife. Hmm. You know we were just strolling along and wondering how in the hell you won yesterdays game and then it came to me. It wasn't hard to see really, you've done it before. Cheated. I'm sure the two of you conspired together to cheat your way to victory. Is that how you met? At a Deatheaters meeting? I bet she's still pretty even under that white mask."

A wave of confusion broke over Isabella as her face shot between all the faces.

Draco's was one of despair and fury while the boy in glasses was of satisfaction. The tall redhead stood behind his friend, his hands fisted. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. It seemed she didn't want this conversation to happen.

'Wait,' Isabella thought, 'she looks familiar.' The somewhat busy hair and kind face struck a key in her mind. This was their mysterious roommate. It was amazing. They had been living together for weeks and this was the first time Isabella got a good look at her. She was no Giselle, but she was beautiful in her own way. And she must be intelligent to share the head dorms with Draco.

"You better shut your fucking mouth right now Potter before I do it for you." Draco dropped her hand but Isabella never noticed. She was too concentrated on the argument.

The boy's green eyes grew brighter at Draco's threat, and Isabella's mind made recognition. This was the captain of the other team, Draco's rival, Harry Potter.

"Wait, wait. Are you meaning to tell me you precious wife doesn't know about you interesting extracurricular activities?!? I thought husband and wife shared everything but it seems your relationship has a few problems. I guess death and destruction were not that high on the priority list, were they?"

That's when Draco charged.

Isabella grabbed his arm just in time to pull him back within reach. That hadn't stopped the other three from pulling their wands, the girl moving towards the front.

"Draco, stop. They're not worth it," Isabella told him softly as he removed his own wand.

"That's right Draco. Listen to your wife," Potter said, "she's the only one of you with intelligence, and it's so great that it comes in such a lovely package. I would hate to have to kill you in front of her."

"You'd be dead before you started the curse," Draco shouted pushing Isabella behind him.

"That's right. You're a trained killer. I can't believe the ministry let you go with no charges. I told them, I told them and yet they did nothing," he emphasized every word with a sharp jab of his wand.

"You son of a bitch!" Draco raised his wand to curse but Isabella pulled it down.

"Stop Draco, stop right now!"

"She's right Harry," the girl piped up, "this had gotten out of hand. Please let's just go back inside."

Potter never lowered his hand.

And then Draco made his fatal mistake.

"Shut up Mudblood and get out of the way. This had been a long time coming."

It took a few moments for Isabella to comprehend his words, but the sound of that one word stabbed her worse than thousands of knifes ever could.

"What did you say?" Isabella asked.

"That this fight had been a long time coming."

Draco never once looked back at her, his eyes locked with his opponent.

Granger had moved out of the way. She had given up in trying to be a diplomat.

"No what did you say?" Isabella questioned again, each passing second saw an increase in her blood pressure.

"Isabella what are you "

"What did you call her Draco?" she said, her voice colder than the surrounding air.

He finally turned around to her, meeting her stony eyes.

"Granger? I called her what she is. A Mudblood."

The air cracked with Isabella's rage. Her arms were clamped to her sides, her fingernails leaving crescent shaped wounds on her palms.

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

It was time to make her decision. She had been brooding over her feelings all day and now it was time.

Isabella opened her eyes and made her choice, deciding in a single instant. There was no second thought, no backward glances. The days of make believe were at an end. They had passed the point of no return.

"You have lost all of my respect today," she began slowly, "and you will never be able to earn it back."

Isabella turned quickly and raced back towards the castle, her eyes stained with tears.

* * *

Draco stood dumbstruck, staring at Isabella's retreating form. 

"You fucking bastard!"

This time Isabella was not there to hold him back. Draco threw a single punch at Potter, hitting his left eye. Harry's trademarked glasses fell broken onto the snow.

Before Draco would hit him again, Weasley had pulled him off of Harry's body.

Draco's blood ran freely from his busted knuckle staining white to red as Weasley held him down.

"Don't Ron," he heard Granger say, "she was right. It's not worth it."

The wand pointed in his face moved, the weight lifted.

Draco easily picked himself off of the cold ground, shrugging his coat back into place.

Potter lay clutching his hand to his broken face.

Draco stared him dead in his good eye.

"If you have ruined my marriage, I will kill you."

Then he turned and ran after his wife, in hope of salvaging the one good thing in his life.

* * *


	31. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Hello everyone! So we're finally here... the argument. Some of you will hate me after this, but please don't despair. Everything will be fine in the end.

So this is just about my longest chapter ever and I'm glad. I didn't have the heart to cut this one up so here it is.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, all five of you! Airlady, Gackts Sanura, Booksurfer1500, Scouter, and MonoxideManda. I also want to thank everyone who voted for the new summary. The winner was choice B but only by a few votes. I hope that the new summary will bring in more readers.

So read, review, and enjoy as always! Magnolia

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 31 Beauty and the Beast_ **

Bong. Bong. Bong.

The clock struck three times as Draco raced through the corridors of Hogwarts castle. The students parted in his stead leaving an almost empty path to the common room, to Isabella.

What had he done?

Draco questioned himself over and over again as his feet pounded the worn stones. He had fought with Potter, big deal. Isabella didn't know the whole story but she was aware of the animosity between the two of them. And then he had not come back last night. Now if she had only let him explain. He really did have a reason. The idiot he was drank enough whiskey to knock out a giant squid and he passed out on the floor of Blaise's room. Draco could only thing of all the things Isabella would assume from his absence. She probably thought he had spent the night in wrapped in some drunken Slytherin girl's arms which couldn't be farther from the truth.

The thing though that really seemed to make her mad strangely was that he had called Granger a Mudblood. Since the end of the war, the word had almost vanished from his vocabulary. With the death of his father, the raids on the manor, and his marriage to Isabella, Draco had been some what preoccupied, too busy to insult the trio. And besides that Draco had realized the ideals of Voldemort, of purebloods were well…wrong. The outcome of the war had proven that. Draco was just lucky enough to have had hated his father so much that there was no way he would ever follow in his footsteps.

But not only Draco's mind had changed. More and more muggleborns were becoming respected in the wizardy world. Heritage would never again be a factor in a witch's or wizard's standings in society. Now whether Draco actually admitted that out loud was a completely different story. Not that it mattered much. All the old families were dying out anyways.

Now however all Draco was thinking about was Isabella.

* * *

When he reached the portrait Draco nearly screamed the password, scaring the maiden almost out of her dress as he stormed in. His cloudy eyes darted around the common room. Isabella was no where to be seen.

He ran to their bedroom and threw open the door. Draco growled at the sight of her. He knew he must have looked like a madman, standing in the doorway like he was. Red faced, disheveled hair, and letting out animalistic growls was not what he wanted to be, but Draco couldn't help it as he soaked her in.

A bag was open on the bed, overflowing with her things. Isabella moved silently from closet to bag, depositing shirts and skirts and such on every stop. She never acknowledged his presence but Draco saw her tense when he threw open the door.

"Isabella what are you doing? Where are you going?" His voice was quieter then he expected.

Isabella said nothing but threw another pair of shoes on top of the bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked again.

She said nothing.

"Answer me damn it!"

The sweater in her hand fell as Draco grabbed her biceps. His grip was tight and his eyes bulging in rage.

"Don't touch me," Isabella said as she struggled against him.

"Tell me what you are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

He growled again, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she met his glare.

"Oh no you're not."

"Yes I am. Blaise will be more than pleased to be able to share my company."

Draco's teeth clenched.

"Don't you dare."

Isabella pushed against him and broke his hold.

"You will not tell me what I can and can not do Draco Malfoy. You don't own me."

She bent down, picked up her fallen sweater and continued packing.

Draco followed her and as she turned to retrieve another item, he turned her bag upside down leaving all her clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Wow very mature Draco," Isabella said without turning around, "how old are you? Eight? And do you really think I can't just pick them up again?"

"You can't leave. I don't even know why you're mad. I haven't done anything."

Isabella's movements stopped suddenly and her packing was forgotten. She turned slowly to face him.

"You haven't done anything? Au contraire, you've done much today."

"Honestly," Draco sighed, "what is this about? If its about last night "

"Last night has nothing to do with my anger. I understand your needs, I'm not stupid. I knew from the beginning you wouldn't be faithful, especially if I wasn't giving you what you need. It's not that I'm mad about, it's what you said today."

"Don't ever question my faithfulness to you. I have always ever been faithful. Don't ever question that. I just don't understand how you could be mad that I called Granger a Mudblood."

"Don't say that word Draco. It's a horrible, hateful, evil word," Isabella's arms wounded around her body as if to give herself a hug, but it looked to Draco only a physical defense to protect herself from that word.

"What is it Isabella? Why do you hate that word? I mean I could understand if you were mad about last night but this is just ridiculous."

"This is not ridiculous. That word is…is the vilest word I've ever heard."

Draco could see through her hesitation, through her lie.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Oh yes like you've never kept secrets from me before," Isabella scoffed.

"I did what I thought was best to protect you. From people like Potter and even the Mudblood."

"DON'T SAY IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT WORD! DO YOU NEVER LISTEN!?!?!"

Tears ran down Isabella's face.

"I can't take it, I just can't take it!"

She raced past Draco into the common room.

"No!" he called after her.

On instinct Draco pulled his wand casting a spell on Isabella. Her feet stopped and did not move, even against her mad pulling.

"Damn it Draco, let me go!"

"No, I told you. You can't leave me. I won't let you."

Isabella let out a strangled cry.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Draco never anticipated that.

It hurt more than any hex, curse, or punch. He felt as though a piece of his heart broke off and his hand flew to his chest to recover it. Draco staggered, falling against the couch for support as Isabella cried.

Then suddenly his pain turned to rage. How dare she hurt him like that? Did she not know what those words would do to him?

"Damn it to hell Isabella!"

He released her from his spell and she sank to the floor.

Draco roughly pulled her flush against him demanding an answer.

"Tell me. Tell me now." His voice was dark as he held her face to look at his.

"Have you ever been called a Mudblood Draco?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been called one Draco?"

"What does that have to do with "

"Answer the question."

"No."

"Then you would never understand how horrible that word is. You would never know how it felt to be called something like that," she began, "how it cuts you like a knife. How it ostracizes you from others because they can't be friends with the Mudblood. You would never know how it felt growing up without friends, away from your family, all alone in the world. You would never know."

Isabella met his eyes. Her face was streaked with tears and red from exhaustion.

"Oh Merlin."

The realization hit him like herd of hippogriffs.

"They called you that didn't they? At BSW?"

He didn't wait for an answer, her speech had been enough.

"But why? You're…you're a pureblood, from one of the oldest Italian lines."

"They didn't know that Draco," she said quietly.

"They only knew I was different. Think about it, they had all grown up together. They wizardy population is much smaller over there. Almost all of the families reach back generations. There weren't many muggleborns. Everyone knew everyone. And then I came in, a little Italian girl whose parents were never around. What else were they think? So I became the Mudblood. They were horrible Draco, wouldn't even talk to me unless it was to taunt me. Do you know what that will do to a child? It was a miracle I went home to Italy every summer or I don't know what I would've done."

Isabella hung her head in shame of her weakness.

"Why didn't you tell me Isabella, why?"

She raised her eyes and they changed from sadness to anger.

"Because Draco you should have understood. I shouldn't have to tell you what not to say. And you know what I'm not going to. I said you lost my respect and you have, because do you know what kind of people use that word? People that are filled with so much hate, so much rage, that they can't see past their prejudices. The students at BSW were those people, my mother is one and I'm sure the man who raised you was one too. Do you want that Draco? Do you want to become your father?"

Draco watched in slow motion as the words left her mouth. Then he felt it. The onslaught of fury. The temperature rose with his rage.

How dare she.

He saw red and for a moment he forgot who he was.

"Don't ever compare me to my father again. You have no idea what kind of man he was. Don't ever compare me to him. I am not my father."

Another being took over his body and Draco was unaware of his actions.

Then through the haze he heard Isabella.

"Please Draco stop. You're hurting me."

Draco saw the raw fear in her eyes and he realized who he had become.

Lucius Malfoy was a hard character to emulate but Draco saw he had capture the very essence that made Lucius, Lucius.

The power.

The power to create fear. The same fear he saw in his mother's eyes, Isabella's, and even his own.

Draco pushed his wrath aside to control the monster he had become.

"Oh sweet Merlin."

He dropped Isabella's forearms that he was previously crushing and backed away.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin."

He repeated over and over again.

Isabella ran away from him the first chance she got. She found safety in their rooms and Draco heard the door lock loudly.

"What have I done?" Draco asked himself softly.

Isabella was right; he was his father's son. No matter what he did, or how hard he tried he couldn't escape his future.

The abusive pureblood bastard he was breed to be. Draco collapsed onto the couch and balled into his open hands over his failure. He would never be able to earn Isabella's love now, hell he didn't even have her respect.

Draco lay in front of the dying fire, unconscious of the world swirling around him.

* * *

Isabella slammed the bathroom door behind her and retched into the toilet. Her meager dinner from the night before was the only food to resurface, all the rest the bright yellow of her stomach lining.

After a few episodes, she fell against the cool tile floor. Her face welcomed the chill next to the heat of her cheeks.

What had happened to them? Only yesterday they were happy, really happy and today well there was nothing left in this marriage.

Yet Isabella knew she could not escape him. They were bound for life, but could she really survive with an abusive husband?

Isabella had never expected that side of Draco to ever emerge. He was so angry, so angry.

She never meant for it to get this out of control.

The sound of Draco venomously calling Granger that was to much to handle. It brought back to many bad memories.

"What are you doing here Mudblood? No one likes you. Why don't you just go home."

"Get out of the way Mudblood."

"Aww look the Mudblood is crying. Run home now and never come back."

Isabella had made only one somewhat friend in all her years of school. Her name was Helen and she was from an old family out of North Carolina who had moved to Boston so she could go to school.

The children were mean as they always were and the two of them were pushed together. Isabella couldn't have been happier to have a friend. However after three months of bantering, Helen cracked. Her family moved back to North Carolina and Isabella was alone again.

She could still hear the voices in her head from time to time like during her argument with Draco. And then their fight had taken a turn for the worst.

But the past was the past and now Isabella had nothing but a future with Draco by her side. She felt her stomach heave again and Isabella pushed up on her bruised arms to reach the toilet once again.

* * *


	32. Angry Italians Are No Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Look at me, I update in less than a week. Yahoo!

Thanks for all the readers and reviewers i.e. Airlady, Booksurfer1500, Gackts Sanura, and finally MonoxideManda. I appreciate it and its's nice to know people like the story.

Here's the next chapter...its basically filler.

Read, review, and enjoy...oh and Happy Cinco de Mayo!

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 32 Angry Italians Are No Fun_**

After reemerging into reality Draco immediately headed to Blaise in desperate need of help. He arrived in the dungeons and was embraced by his fellow housemates. He was the Slytherin Prince after all.

They crowded around him some reaching out to touch him in hopes that some of his magic, his power would rub off on them.

Rowan, a fellow 7th year known for her talents inside the bedroom pushed forward and trailed her hand up and down his chest, moving dangerous close to his family jewels.

"Now Draco, it has been a long time since you've visited us? Life above ground to much for you? Anything I can help you with?" she asked seductively as she flipped her copper hair over her shoulder.

Draco breathed deeply and growled, threatening them to back off. They cowered and scampered off in fear like subservient dogs and even Rowan got the point.

"Fine, fine," she sighed, "but if you ever have an inch you need scratch, let me know. I'll always be here for you."

"Merlin Rowan. He's been here three minutes before you used that line on me."

From out of the shadow of a pillar, Blaise appeared. He could see the grief on Draco's face but didn't question it.

"What brings you down here Draco?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you Blaise."

"Then please, follow me."

Blaise lead him up the familiar stairs to the boys' dormitories. The burning candles flickered in their passing till they finally reached Blaise's private dorm.

The suite was humble and much to Blaise's personal style. Instead of stone, a Venetian plaster had been laid on the surrounding walls and painted a dark green jade. The fireplace was roaring in the cold dungeon room. His room had a small wooden writer's desk scattered with unfinished potions essays. In front of the fire there was a love seat and a pair of plush chairs both in a charcoal gray. Off to the side were two doors leading to the bathroom and bedroom.

"Come sit," Blaise beckoned.

Draco took a seat on the loveseat farthest from the fire. He trembled slightly but not from the cold but his apprehension. Blaise would not take the news of very well. He had been Isabella's friend long before he was Draco's and they were connected not only by friendship but something, like family.

No Blaise would not take it very well.

"What is it Draco? I can tell something is bothering you. You wouldn't have come here if something wasn't. Now tell me."

"I've become my father," he said softly.

"Draco what are you "

"I hurt Isabella."

The atmosphere changed and Blaise's understanding demeanor morphed into something completely different.

"What did you do Draco? And remember if you lie to me I will know," his pupils widening in anger.

Draco proceeded to relay the story while Blaise sat in silence.

They sat in the silence. Draco gripped the couch's arms tightly while Blaise's rage stew.

"Lei fottuto bastardo!"

Blaise lunged at him taking the pale boy's throat in his hands.

"Please Blaise, stop please," Draco gasped with what remaining oxygen he had left.

Blaise regained his senses and released Draco.

Both boys faces were flushed, Blaise's with rage and Draco's from the returning blood.

"I should kill you," Blaise said simply.

"I should kill you for what you've done. You know of her past abuses and you dare to lay a hand on her. I should kill you."

"Please Blaise, I'm sorry. I regret it, regret it all. Even passing out on your floor last night."

Draco paused contemplating his next words.

"I love her Blaise, I really love her. And now I've ruined my marriage because of a stupid word."

The look on Blaise's face was shock but he knew that this had been inevitable. They were perfect for each other regardless of what they both thought and it wouldn't be a matter of time before they both realized it.

"I need you help Blaise," Draco pleaded, "you know her better than I do, better than anyone else. I have to win her back Blaise, I just have to. I…I don't think I can live without her." Draco confessed as his head feel into his hands as he tried not to cry in front of Blaise.

Blaise however stood unmoving in front of the fireplace, staring deep into the flames.

"I'll help you Draco. But so help me, if you ever lay a hand on her like that again, I will kill you and I will feel no remorse about it."

"Thank you Blaise, thank you."

"I suppose you need a place to stay for a few days huh?" Blaise asked with a joking tone in his voice.

Draco cracked a smile, "Yes I suppose I do."

"You can have the couch I suppose but only because I don't want you anywhere near my or Rowan's bed. You know you and your urges."

Draco chuckled a pillow which Blaise easily avoided and the boys shared a laugh.

Once it was quiet in the dorm again, they fell in an awkward silence.

"You're not like him," Blaise said, "as much as you think you are, you're not. You may share the same name but that's all. You've proven yourself all the years you fought him, all the years you resisted the dark power. That night last year you prove it. You saw your chance and took it. Your father in your position would have passed that chance and died just as he was destined to. You are not you father Draco, don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks Blaise," Draco said roughly, the emotion obvious in his voice.

"Now get some rest. Tomorrow we plot," and Blaise shut the door to his bedroom, leaving Draco to fall into an unsteady sleep.

* * *

The following day was nearly as bad as the previous.

Isabella had not emerged from the head dorms and Blaise was forced to search her out.

Draco spent the day in classes with teachers asking about her disappearance. He faked a smile and told them she had come down with a vicious cold and she might be missing a few days. They voiced their condolences and gave Draco copies of the work.

Following an empty lunch, Blaise found him. His face was hard, a frown etched into it.

"We have to talk."

Back in Blaise's room Draco sat ready for the news of his beloved.

"She's not doing well Draco. You pulled all a real number on her. Her arms are all bruised. She hasn't sleep or at least she looked like it. She had been throwing up too, I could smell the acid when I opened the door. She told me her version. She's not really even mad at you, more at herself. That's Isabella for you, always taking the blame. I put her in bed, gave her some medicine and I'm going back tonight to make sure she eats."

Draco sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples.

"She asked about you too. Where you were, how you were. I was quite surprised by that."

Draco's face jumped in astonishment.

"Did she, did she really?" he asked like a giddy child.

"Yes and that means there is still hope for the two of you. We just need to think. Now tell me first what did you get her for her birthday and we can work from there."

"Birthday? When is her birthday?"

"You don't know. Merlin Draco did the two of you talk at all?"

"Yes, just not about birthdays."

"It's Friday."

"This Friday?!? No way."

"Yes and it's the perfect opportunity to make up with her. You'll thank me for this one. Now here's what you have to do…"

* * *


	33. Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

HELLO wonderful readers. I don't know why but I'm in a fantastic mood and look I updated. I hope everyone is having a good week and maybe if you're not, this will make it a little better! Or at least I hope. Just so everyone knows next week is my last week of school and then I will be free for summer. Well mostly free, except for my job which is not a big deal. So expect some updates soon, cause I really would like to be done with this story by the end of the summer...I think I can do it too.

Thanks to everyone for reviewed: Airlady, MonoxideManda, and Gackts Sanura. THANKS BUNCHES! And if you want you're name mentioned here, REVIEW:3 Alright that's it. Read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 33 Truce_**

When Isabella woke to what she assumed was the next morning she couldn't remember how she had gotten into bed. Somewhere during the night she must have abandoned the toilet and crawled to the bed. Now a glaring light filtered into the room. For once Isabella was actually glad she was a witch as she grabbed her wand, flickered the drapes closed, and encased the room in darkness.

She rubbed her dirty face and scratched her shoulders. It took her a few moments to relive the events of yesterday: the fight with Draco, the yelling, the threats, and today the bruises.

Two dark purple rings around her forearms. It was quite obvious by the look of them that they were created by human hands. That killed all hope of lying. She traced them gingerly and tested their pain. A light poke was enough to make them throb. Isabella was surprised however that the bones had not broken with the death grip Draco had held her in.

She sighed, chiding herself. Did she really expect Draco never to hurt her? A part of her cried yes but the pureblood side said no. It was a common occurrence and every young girl was taught by her mother the charms to conceal bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Only Isabella had hoped it would have never come to that, but here it had.

Damn him and his promise of change. Damn Draco Malfoy to hell.

Isabella rolled over deciding not to interact with the wizardy world today. She had had enough to last her a phoenix's lifetime.

* * *

She woke sometime later though Isabella was not sure of the time. Her room was as dark as she and made it that morning so she lay unknowing of the passage of time. She licked her acid chapped lips and decided a bath was in order.

The shower was cleansing, refreshing even, but she felt no energy to wash her body. The water cascaded down, a scolding hot stream turning even Isabella's dark skin a shade of pink.

Upon leaving the bathroom she saw out of the corner of her eye the upturned suitcase. With the onslaught of memories, the bile rose again in her throat and she ran back through the steam.

Isabella washed her mouth out with cold water and spit it back into the sink. This latest retching session had left her stomach emptier than ever and she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach now.

Isabella ignored her reflection glaring at her in the sink mirror and left as quickly as possible. Dehydrated and exhausted she fell onto her unmade bed naked.

No wait not her bed, no. Draco and her bed.

All around her were constant reminders of his undying presence in her life. There was no escape, no escape.

Isabella cried into her pillow and slowly lost the last of her energy and passed out.

* * *

The next time she woke Blaise was standing over her, a very worried look on his face.

"Blaise," she chokes but her throat was raw and it was only a whisper.

"Oh Isabella," he sighed, "what happened?"

"Draco…he…I…Oh Blaise. It's all ruined. Everything is ruined."

She told him the whole story beginning to end as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"It's all my fault Blaise, all my fault. I pushed him too far and now I'm paying for it," she said her eyes drifting to the bruises. "He is going to tell my mother. She'll kill me Blaise, she'll kill me and Jason."

"Hush Isabella, he's not going to tell anyone. He's just as upset as you are. Now put this on and take these."

He handed her a night gown and two very large pills.

Isabella obeyed her friend's words and allowed him to tuck her into bed. Before Blaise extinguished the light, Isabella lifted her heavy eyes.

"Where is he Blaise?"

"He's staying with me. He'll be back in a few days."

"How is he?" she nearly whispered.

"Bad, but not as bad as you."

And then under his breathe he muttered, "I can't wait till you realize how perfect you are for each other. Then I won't have to play babysitter."

Blaise closed the door behind him and left Isabella to sleep.

* * *

Over the next two days Blaise nursed Isabella back to health. He straightened the rooms and sent a house elf to clean the bathroom. And slowly Isabella got better. She ate and slept regularly though she made sure she kept up with her school work. Her bruises had faded from black purple to a dark green. Isabella was healing.

Everyday however she would ask about Draco, even against her own logic she still wanted to know how he was doing.

Blaise would politely answer all her questions, but she could tell he was keeping something from her.

Wednesday night after Blaise had left, Isabella ventured out of her room for the first time in four days. She chose an oversized chair flanking the fire place. The tall flames warmed her skin and Isabella fell into a calm trance until she heard a squawk from the other side of the room.

Outside of her door was Hermione Granger, clutching a large book to her chest.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll just go," she said quickly before spinning around to reenter her rooms.

"No, please don't leave on my behalf. I think this room is large enough to accommodate both of us," Isabella said calmly.

Hermione tiptoed closer and closer till she was seated on the sectional diagonal to Isabella.

For a few long moments, the common room was void of sound except the crackling of the fire and the turning of the thick pages in Hermione's book.

"I'm sorry," she shouted as if she kept the words in any longer she would have exploded. "About Harry and about well just everything. But you know boys. They are so rash and stupid especially Ron. You know him the red head one? I told them, I told them and they didn't listen…" she rambled.

"Hermione."

She looked over at Isabella, her face flushed from her quick speech.

"None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself. The one thing Draco said that was true is that it was a long time coming, our fight I mean. Don't worry yourself about it."

Isabella watched her breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Merlin."

"If anything I should apologize to you."

Hermione knit her brow.

"For Draco. He had no right to call you that."

"Oh yes, it's really not a big deal anymore. He's been calling me that for years."

"Hermione that is a big deal. No one should be treated with that kind of idiotic disrespect."

"You talk as if you know."

"You might be surprised."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up her face.

"Someone has called you that? But you're…you're… "

"A pureblood? Yes, but they didn't know that. I know how it feels and I will not stand for anyone to be called that again."

"How did you get stuck with Malfoy?" she spit his name in disgust.

Isabella chuckled.

"It's a long story for another day. So today just let me apologize for Draco's behavior."

"I accept," Hermione chirped like a happy little song bird.

"You know it was very odd. He hasn't really called me that in probably a year, not since the end of the…not since then."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Since the end of the war." Hermione's eyes dropped to her lap and she seemed to be hiding tears.

Isabella felt her stomach drop.

War? No one had ever mentioned any war. Isabella wanted to ignore the topic and move on, but something deep inside her urged her to ask.

"Hermione, I know this might sound strange, but what war are you talking about?"

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"You mean you don't know!?!? There's no way, no plausible way."

"Tell me Hermione. Please tell me."

Isabella stood from her chair to sit next to Hermione as she revealed the horrors of the second war. Hermione told her about Voldemort, deatheaters, all the attacks, and finally Harry's final defeat over the dark lord.

"But," Isabella asked when Hermione was through, "where does Draco play into this?"

"His father Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's right hand man. He died at the final battle. Everyone expected Draco to follow in his footsteps but he was no where to be seen that night. The ministry tried to frame him a few times but he always came out successful."

"But if Draco is innocent, why does Harry hate him so much?"

"It goes back to first year. They're arch enemies. Absolutely hate one another. Draco has been horrible to everyone for years; it's just recently he's let off."

That was it. That's what Draco had been protecting her from. Everyone thought he was an unmasked deatheater and with good reason. His father, his attitude pushed the truth behind their false perceptions. Draco didn't want her to know about his past with these people because he thought it would change her opinion of him.

But it hadn't.

Hermione told Isabella that Draco hadn't been at the battle, and he was innocent in the eyes of the ministry. He was still sarcastic, annoying Draco but now with a history, a past that had shaped him into who he was today.

'It makes so much sense,' Isabella thought.

"Thank you Hermione for telling me all this. Everything makes so much more sense, all the pieces fit now."

"I can't believe he didn't tell you before you two married. What kind of marriage is based on lies?"

"A pureblood one," Isabella announced.

"It must be horrible," Hermione confessed, an unnatural amount of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah."

They fell into silence once again until Hermione yawned loudly.

"Oh wow look at the time. I should get to bed. Night Isabella."

She picked up her book and made to leave.

"Wait," Isabella stopped her, "truce?" she tentatively held out her hand.

Hermione smiled widely and shook it.

"Truce."

She turned and disappeared into her room, leaving Isabella to contemplate this new development.

* * *


	34. Buon Compleanno

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Well hello readers. Now I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. Things have just been so hectic these days. Family has been coming and going and its just been crazy. But things have calmed down and now I have time to write. I hope you like this chapter though you might be mad at the end of it. I can't help it, that's just how the chapter ended.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed!

Oh and just so you know the title is in fact Italian and it means happy birthday.

Read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 34 ****Buon Compleanno**_

December 8th began well enough for Isabella. It seemed that the only remedy to despair was time.

She rolled over to face Draco's side of the bed and for the first time in days wasn't upset. The first step of the healing process had come and quickly passed.

Isabella remembered only yesterday how the sight of his side of the bed, his side of their marriage was empty, unused and she went into hear hysterics.

Today she woke with a new feeling, as if an enormous amount of weight had been lifted from her proverbial shoulders.

Maybe it was because she had seen him yesterday. They had all the same classes and their meeting was inevitable. Isabella was relieved to see that he was okay, but she squirmed under his stare. They were piercing, his eyes as they looked right through her and saw she was as miserable as he was. But neither of them had the humility to apologize, both far too prideful.

So Draco continued to stare till their gazes met in a fiery standoff. He let her win and she didn't see him for the rest of the day. Isabella went to bed broken and awoken this morning brand new.

Isabella knew where the feeling stemmed from too, her acceptance of their loveless marriage. She knew this was how all pureblood couples spend their days. Not together but apart in separate rooms, separate lives only to meet at social functions and to produce children. Isabella had accepted she would not wake up every morning beside him and that's why it hurt a little less today.

She sprung from bed and hurried to the shower. By the time she had finished and reached the great hall, students were beginning to file out to their morning classes. All were chitterling with both excitement and despair about tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip and the upcoming Christmas season.

Isabella peeled her eyes for Blaise but he was no where to be seen, so she grabbed half a slice of toast and ran to Transfiguration.

She skidded to a stop in front of class just as the bell ended its ring.

"Madame Malfoy."

Isabella cringed and she was sure the movement transferred to a sour look on her face.

"Yes professor?" she asked cautiously as she tiptoed inside the silent class room.

"I have no tolerance for tardiness."

"I know ma'am."

"And with your recent work I do believe it's important for you to attend class. You will not be late again or there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall stood in front of her, hands on her hips; her wise gray eyes making sure her demands were met.

"Yes of course I understand professor. It won't happen again."

"Good now it seems the only seat left in next to Ms. Granger, if you would please take your seat we can begin."

Isabella didn't reply only shuffled towards the front table and a seat beside Hermione.

The seventh year advanced Transfiguration class went a buzz with this new prospect. They all sat eagerly awaiting the confrontation between the two girls. In the back, Seamus Finnegan bet Dean Thomas a galleon Hermione would turn Isabella into a frog. Dean disagreed. He met the bet but his money was on Isabella. He whispered to Dean, "You know she'll win. All Slytherins fight dirty."

Everyone had heard about the latest fight between the trio and the Slytherin King and Queen. Harry's sob story about Draco's surprise attack on him the day after the Quidditch match and his valiant struggle had captured the hearts of all the girls and made the boys schemed on retaliation plans. Hermione urged them to be reasonable but they took it as Hermione being Hermione.

By the time the news had gotten around, a thousand stories besides Harry's had surfaced. The best being the idea that Isabella was having an affair with Professor Lupin. How those lead to the fight between Draco and Harry, no one knew but everyone enjoyed the rumors.

They couldn't help but also notice the distance between Draco and his young wife. Isabella had missed the first half of the week and when she showed up to breakfast Thursday morning she was a mess. The little princess they had all seen that first day in November was not the same girl in front of them.

Now they waited to see the next episode in the Hogwarts soap opera.

They were quite disappointed when Isabella only greeted Hermione with a smile and a hello and took her seat without a word of protest. They did see Draco's vacant expression and Harry's sly, cunning grin.

Isabella sighed as McGonagall turned her attentive hawk eyes away from her. She had hovered over Isabella's shoulder all during class, waiting for her to make a mistake. Thankfully Isabella had turned her feather into a hat, a pillow and finally a life sized laying Buddha statue, enough to appease McGonagall.

She felt a slight poke at her hand and saw Hermione pushing a piece of paper her way.

'Quiz,' Hermione mouthed and Isabella groaned.

In her mental nap, she missed the mention of a quiz. Isabella took the paper and began. She jotted down her name and beside it started to write the date.

Oh no.

She tentatively raised her hand.

Her palm barely made it passed her shoulders when…

"Yes Madame Malfoy?"

"What is today's date?"

"The eighth of December."

Isabella's arm fell limp at her side.

"The eighth? It's really the eighth?" she asked in a panicked tone.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Yes it is the eighth. Now I believe you only have 11 minutes to finish that quiz before class is up."

"Yes, of course professor."

Isabella stared blankly at the piece of parchment and her only movements were the collapse and rise of her lungs and the circulation of blood throughout her body.

She couldn't believe it; there…it must be a different day. There was absolutely no was that today was her 18th birthday.

Isabella was legally an adult today. She could vote and in the UK buy liquor and she could finally make her own decisions, be the main authority in her own life.

No, that couldn't be today.

It seemed like just yesterday Jason and she were planning their life together and now she was at Hogwarts, trapped in a loveless marriage.

Isabella if she could would have fled to the safety and comfort of Jason's arms today. That is if the threat of her mother's words didn't loom over her head. The relief she felt this morning was back full force and now it was counter balanced with guilt.

He was waiting, waiting for her. She had promised him she'd be back. Isabella loved him for Christ's sake; of course she'd be back.

Those days seemed like such distanced memories, such long lost happy memories.

She wondered what would have happened today if she had stayed, if she lived a normal life.

They would have woken side by side with very little space between them and spent the majority of the morning in bed. By noon, hunger would have roared and lunch prepared. Jason would have thrown her a party that night, a drunken chorus of "Happy Birthday" and Isabella would have giggled as Jeremy, Jason's best friend, fell over into the grass passed out. And as they opened presents, Isabella would have taken the last package, a tiny box wrapped in white. By that time, Jason would be on his knee in front of her, Isabella would have begun crying realizing what was in that very special box. Jason would have pledged his love and devotion and asked her to marry him, much like that night a month ago just under different circumstances. The people would have cheered and even Jeremy, kicked awake, would want to start practicing his best man's speech. Her party would have turned into an engagement party and it would have been on of the happiest days of her life.

Subconsciously, Isabella felt for the ring that rested against her chest.

Somewhere in the back on her mind she heard the bell ring and Hermione nudge her ribs.

Isabella stood quickly, leaving her blank quiz in McGonagall's hand and ran from the room.

* * *

"Go away Blaise, I'm not in the mood."

He had been pounding at her door for five minutes.

After leaving Transfiguration, Isabella couldn't get back to her rooms fast enough. Blaise must have seen her leave and followed her back here.

"Cara "

"No Blaise."

"I'm coming in anyways."

A simple spell pushed the door open and left Isabella vulnerable to his perceptive mind.

"What's wrong? No one should be upset on their birthday."

"Please don't say it Blaise. Please."

"What's troubling you cara mia?"

He took a seat beside her on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Today is my birthday," Isabella mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, I know. I've gotten you something. I think you'll like it."

"I only want one thing Blaise and I don't think even you could get it for me."

"And what's that?"

"I want to go home to California and forget any of this ever happened."

"Oh Isabella, don't fret. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"I don't think it will Blaise. I woke up this morning and realized what I had become, a pureblood trophy wife and the worst part is I accepted it," she spat, "It was a huge weight of my shoulders to just accept it and give up. That's not me Blaise, not at all. What have I become?!?"

"You're a strong woman," Blaise reassured her, "not everybody actually I don't think anyone could have survived what you've been through. They would have given up a long time ago. Don't give up now, please don't."

He cradled her as she cried and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up Isabella."

She felt someone shake her shoulder and opened her tired eyes.

"Blaise?"

"Come on I want to give you your present now, but you have to change first."

Isabella let him have his wish and changed into a pair of black slacks and a lacey long sleeve top. He ushered her out the door and they slowly began their trek.

"Blaise why is it necessary for me to wear all this?"

"You'll see. Patience and then you'll get your present."

"I've never been one for patience."

"Don't I know it cara. Do you remember your sixth birthday? You beat my head straight through the wall of your shed. Granted it was only plaster, it still hurt. All because I didn't tell you what your present was."

She chuckled beside him, "Not like you didn't deserve it. You teased me for weeks before my birthday because you knew and I didn't. I had had enough and you had it coming to you."

"Fair enough, ah here we are. Now wait just a moment."

He pushed her away from the wall and paced three times back and forth in front of the other wall.

"Blaise what in the bloody hell "

Suddenly a door appeared along with Blaise's Cheshire cat grin.

"Come on."

Isabella stepped warily toward the open door and gasped at the sight inside.

"Hello Isabella," Draco said, his nerves obvious, "Happy Birthday."

* * *


	35. A Santorini Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm not making any money from this, but if you want to donate to the Magnolia needs to go to college fund...jk.

Hello readers! Look at me, I updated! I hope you like it to, it's what everyone has been waiting for. Just so you know there will be more frequent updates now so check more often.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and read. Airlady, MonoxideManda, and Gackts Sanura thank you especially for ALWAYS updating. It means the world to me.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Read, review, and enjoy...Magnolia

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 35 A Santorini Sunset_ **

"Hello Isabella," he said, "Happy Birthday."

Draco had hoped she would like the setting in the room of requirements but he hadn't expected her to be speechless.

Okay so maybe it was a little over the top. As he had paced in the hall an hour ago he whispered softly three times, "I want a room for Isabella's surprise that will make her happy."

The end result was stupendous.

It was a veranda over looking the sunset on the Mediterranean sea.

Draco gasped when he first saw it, wanting to jump over the ledge and into the water to see how realistic this room could actually be.

He leaned against the white stone edge peering over to see the surrounding city, all made of the same white stone with dark blue rooftops. Draco thought the setting was all absolutely perfect from the smooth white stone floor to the wrought iron chairs and table covered in a light white silk cover.

The room was a postcard really, a snapshot of the Italian coast of even the Greek. Draco's first thought was Greek and the place setting that appeared reflected that. Pure silverware, large blue plates and crystal champagne glasses set ready for the two guests. Even a few white candles flickered to life as the sunset background began to dip beneath the horizon.

Isabella would love it, now all he had to do was wait.

Each breath was painstaking as Draco nervously paced the veranda. He pulled at his jacket, tugged at his shirt, and ran his hands through his hair.

Draco thought jokingly that if he kept touching his hair like this, he would eventually turn into Potter. Always running his hands through his bloody hair, trying to save the bloody world. The mental image of him dressed up in Gryffindor robes and broken glasses caused Draco to let out a bark of laughter. He could see himself as Potter, ugly scar and all.

Draco's personal joke was interrupted when the door of the room creaked back and Blaise appeared.

All the fear that Draco had let out through his laugh was back full force as Isabella stepped through the threshold. He had tried to speak but only a 'hello' and 'happy birthday' came out. His lack of words didn't matter nor the state of his nerves. All that mattered was that Isabella was here and acknowledging his presence. Draco could have run the New York marathon with all his pent up excitement.

"Here sit, get comfortable. I'll pour you a glass of champagne."

He ushered her to a seat and with a steady hand poured her a glass. Isabella took the slender stem in her fingers and had a small sip. She nodded her approval but remained quiet.

It gave Draco time to examine her up close for the first time since their fight. She was looking out over the edge at the city below just as he had.

Isabella looked beautiful even though he knew she was hurting. Her beauty was natural and Draco found he liked her best this way, just her clean face glowing in the sunset.

Her eyes, however much she didn't want them to convey her emotions, screamed to Draco that she was sad. They didn't have the same sparkle he had grown so attached to, and Draco hoped tonight he would be able to see it again.

"What is this place Draco?"

He felt a smile warm his face as she gently said his name.

"It's the room of requirements. It gives you whatever you want, all you have to do is ask."

"And how did you come up with this setting? It's absolutely stunning."

"Yes, you are," he let slip.

Isabella raised an eyebrow at him as she took another sip of champagne.

"What I mean is that this is probably a real place somewhere. The room only duplicated it. I'm not quite sure where it is though. My guess is Greece."

"I've always wanted to go to Greece, to eat dinner in a magical place like this," Isabella confessed.

Draco reached across the table and took her hand.

"I asked the room to create somewhere, something that would make you happy."

"Oh," Isabella said in a whisper.

The only sound for the next few moments was the crash of distance waves, and the loud chime of the town clock.

Draco still held Isabella's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the lines of her palm.

"Isabella," he began.

Her free hand reached over the table and rested gently against his lips.

"Please don't Draco. Please don't say anything. Don't apologize because you've been forgiven. I forgave you the moment I slammed that door in your face. I acted irrationally and I know it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been so up and down lately. I know it was not my place to question you but there's just something about that word that makes me so angry, brings up such horrible memories. The argument escalated farther than it should have and that's my fault. So please forgive me."

Isabella finished her speech and her head fell to her chest like a child about to receive a slap on the wrist as punishment.

Draco took her fingers from his lips and kissed her palm. He stood and moved in front on her.

"Isabella," she raised her head only slightly, but enough for Draco to see her eyes.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I should have never have said that word but more importantly laid a hand on you. I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Never be ashamed of your feelings. In fact I thought you were quite sexy when you were yelling at me," he said a smirk emerging.

Isabella raised her head more and gave him a roll of her eyes.

"So please, forgive me because I don't think I can stay with Blaise another day."

She laughed aloud and nodded.

"You never had to ask Draco."

He pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Let's not fight again," Draco murmured against her ear.

"I don't think that'll happen, but we can try."

Then Isabella gave him the smile Draco had been missing for days and nothing could stop him from kissing her as the last ray of sun exploded across the evening sky.

* * *

As they sat down to dinner, Draco revealed Blaise's intricate part of the surprise apology.

"It was basically his idea. He knew you couldn't help but love something like this and then you would have no other choice but to forgive me."

Isabella scoffed, "I'm just surprised the two of you came up with this whole thing. Blaise may be Italian but he's not as smooth as he thinks he is and you, you're just a pureblood stiff."

"Hey," Draco called out, "I'll have you know I am a very romantic man."

"Oh you mean romantic enough to be what was it your mother called you, oh yes a playboy."

"I resent that," he grumbled and Isabella giggled into her lamb.

As if by invisible hands, the plates of food appeared and disappeared right before their eyes.

A lightly fried calamari as an appetizer, a green pea puree next, and for the main course leg of lamb baked with rosemary potatoes. Each course flowed beautifully from one to the next as night fell over the town. The conversation between them flowed just as seamlessly, and as the fruit filled pastry dessert arrived the question of the upcoming Christmas season arrived as well.

"So love, what do you want to do for Christmas? Maybe another trip? How does Greece sound?" Draco joked.

"As much as I would love to go, I think our answer depends more on what the mothers want us to do."

"Why? We're married adults; I think we can make our own decisions."

"It'll just be easier if we stay at the manor with them so I don't have to listen to them nag me for the rest of my life," Isabella said with a shudder.

But Draco saw it, the fear in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid of your mother Isabella. She can not control your life anymore," he said firmly.

Draco though he heard her mumble, 'if you only knew' under her breathe but ignored it.

"How bout he spend some time at the manor and some away. Spend some time just for ourselves. This is out first Christmas together you know, we have to set a precedent for the next year."

"Whatever you want Draco. To be honest I really haven't given it much thought."

"Well what did you do for Christmas back in California?"

"I always spent Christmas with my father in Italy. He gets off for most of the break and we would spend almost everyday in town or riding horses together. Then on Christmas Eve we would go to the night service at the old cathedral. Christmas day we'd spend the morning together but by noon the whole family was there. We'd eat and drink all night long and spend the days following recovering and preparing for New Year."

"Have you heard from your father?"

"No but I'm sure I'll hear from him soon. He's always very busy at the opera," Isabella said with a sigh.

"Is he a singer?"

"Yes, quite famous in Florence. He has a beautiful voice. He's always complains about how I never inherited his musical talents."

"I think he's proud of you regardless of your musical abilities. And you're not that bad, I've heard you in the shower."

Isabella blushed under his gaze, "You perv, I can't believe you listened to me. Jerk. Don't worry about Christmas holiday. All it means is now I have a reason to go shopping."

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow. It'll be the perfect opportunity. Any idea as to what you might like for Christmas?"

"Uh…for Christmas? No idea. I'm sure whatever you get is fine. How bout you, any ideas?"

Draco took a sip of the think Greek coffee and contemplated his answer.

"Nothing to fancy. No books or clothes. Anything quidditch related is good. Maybe something from the muggle world. You know far mare about it than I would."

"Alright," she said with a quick nod, "how about during break we go into muggle London and you can pick whatever you want."

"That sounds wonderful. So do you know any good lingerie shops in London?"

"I said a present for you, not for me."

"Oh but I think I would enjoy that very, very much," Draco's voice dropped to a husky tone.

"Shut it you," Isabella answered with a slap at this arm.

The plates had all disappeared and the candles had burned nearly to the wick. Draco watched Isabella as she glowed in the candles' low light.

"This has been lovely Draco, the best birthday present I could have asked for."

"You think this was your gift? Oh no, this was the 'I'm sorry for being a prat' dinner. This is your gift."

From within his pocket he pulled a black velvet box.

"Oh Draco, you shouldn't have."

He pushed the box in front of her.

"Tell me that after you've opened it."

Draco watched the reaction on her face as the top was lifted off.

"Oh Draco," she cried, "it's beautiful."

"Now let me put it on you."

Draco stood and walked behind her. She handed him the box and he lifted the piece out. He pushed her dark tresses aside to see a necklace clasp already around her neck.

"What necklace do you already have on Isabella?"

She sat straight up and clutched a hand to her chest. If Draco had been in front of her he would have seen her panicked eyes.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a chain to hold my grandmother's ring, that's all."

"May I take it off?"

"Yes," Isabella said softly.

She lifted it carefully from under her hand and slowly clenched it into her fist. Draco laid the new diamond necklace around her neck and brushed her hair back.

"Thank you Draco," Isabella said through tears when he faced her again.

"Don't cry my dear, this is a happy day."

"Yes of course."

Draco's hand reached out to brush away her tears. His hands moved to cradle her head. He slowly brought her face towards hers and brushed their lips together.

"It's beautiful, you're beautiful," Draco told her as he placed kisses on her cheeks, her jaw and down her neck to the large pear diamond on her chest.

He knew he was taking a big step forward in their relationship by kissing her like this but he just couldn't hold back any longer.

"Draco."

His eyes moved towards hers and Draco saw that Isabella wasn't ready for this. He sighed and pulled her body closer to his.

"Sorry love, let's go back to the rooms and get some rest."

Isabella simply nodded.

Draco led her, his arms still wrapped around her frame, back to the rooms. He sighed in pleasure at the sight of his rooms, his home.

They both fell back into routine, like nothing had ever happen. They brushed their teeth, washed their faces, till they finally met at the bed.

Draco had a little reluctance getting into bed with a woman who he thought until a few hours ago hated him but Isabella's calm nature passed over him. She pulled back the covers and slide in.

"Are you coming?" she asked curiously.

Draco nodded and joined her.

The light flickered away and the only sound was their mingled breathing.

Draco made the first move, inching towards her and throwing an arm over her hip. Isabella turned and snuggled into his warmth.

He faintly heard her whisper, "I missed you," before he fell into a peaceful sleep finally back where he belonged.

* * *


	36. Damsels, Knights, and Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Alright wonderful readers, update time. I started writing this chapter and it seemed I couldn't stop. So this chapter is really really really long. I hope you enjoy it though, its pretty good. It's actually more of a filler for between chapters. The next one should be really good too.

Okay so I just wanted answer some question that I've already gotten to this chapter. Maybe it will clear things up if you read to the end. My view of Harry is I guess a little different from some peoples. I love him, don't get me wrong, but he does have his faults. Its obvious he has a hero complex which woud account for his obsession with Isabella. Draco is his enemy and he sees Isabella as being trapped and in need of his help. The easiest way for him to do that is by love, or what he believes is love he has for Isabella. And that's why he does what he does. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen, the couple will have much bigger things on their plate in the future. So there you go.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: lovegreys and Airlady! This super long chapter is dedicated to you. Read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 36 Damsels, Knights, and Dragons_ **

Isabella's dream was one not worth leaving.

She and Jason were lying together on the beach watching the sun come up. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her, enveloping her in his warmth.

Isabella sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace. His fingers played against the small of her back, rubbing her from back to hip.

She nuzzled his neck and released a warm breath.

"Isabella," he whispered.

She couldn't help but moan his name, a long guttural, "Jason."

"Isabella," he said again as he nudged her shoulder.

"What?" she asked and rolled her head to meet his eyes. But they weren't a deep hazel green she was accustomed to but a steel gray.

Isabella shook the dream away with a yawn and a long stretch. She heard the crack of her back and smiled, it was a good morning.

"Good morning Draco. How are you today?"

He didn't answer right away but Isabella proceeded to get out of bed anyway. She climbed out of bed and her feet made splat sounds on the hard wood floors as she walked to the fireplace. The house elf must have already been by and stirred last night's fire back to life. Isabella grabbed the poker stroked the flames.

"Draco?" she called over her shoulder.

He sat, hair disheveled, arms crossed in front of his bare chest.

"Did you have a good dream dear?" he spat at her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She heard him growl at her answer as he wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Who's Jason?"

Isabella's heart raced and her hand nearly dropped the hot poker. How did her know? She had been careful, so careful. How had Draco figured it out? Maybe he was a legilimens or…no…Blaise wouldn't have told him. Isabella thought quickly because she had little time as she stabbed the fire once more.

"Jason?" her voice was weak and Isabella damned herself for her nerves.

"Yes fucking Jason. You moaned his bloody name this morning. Who is he?"

Draco was in a near rage. He has pushed back the covers and charged her in only his boxers. Draco stood before her, his eyes blazing in anger. His hands were clenched at his side to stop his own desperate want to grab her.

"Oh…Jason. Really I moaned out Jason? That's weird," she lied expertly.

"Who is he Isabella?" Draco hissed.

"Just a friend from California, one of my very best friends actually."

"You moaned his name like a lover, how good of friends were you?"

'Keep going Isabella,' she coached herself, 'you've got him right where you want him.'

"Why Draco, are you turning green with envy? You know jealously does not become you."

"Damn it Isabella! Was he your lover? Has he spoiled you?!?"

"Spoiled me Draco? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Just because I'm a woman I can't have sex till marriage because then I'll be spoiled? There's no need to be a chauvinist pig because I know you aren't a virgin. God that's just like a man. Just so you know there was nothing in our marriage contract that said I had to be a virgin. And if it did I guess our marriage is null and void because I sure as hell am not. Draco we live in the 21st century. You'd have to be an idiot to think like that."

"Who Isabella? Tell me who!"

"No! No, because my one doesn't exactly match up to your hundreds. Fuck off Draco I don't need this," Isabella turned and stormed towards the bathroom.

Before she closed the door in his face Isabella screamed, "And just so you know Jason was not my lover. He's gay you insensitive prick."

The slam reverberated throughout the tower and was enough to wake head girl Hermione from a dead sleep.

* * *

Isabella paced through the bathroom, occasionally throwing her hands up in frustration. What was supposed to be her alibi quickly turned into another fight. 

Isabella didn't know why Draco made her just so angry or why he said just the stupidest thing.

"Stupid man," she cursed, "stupid jealous man."

He had every right to be jealous, Jason was his only competition but Isabella knew that the winner had already been chosen in that race. And what gave him the audacity to call her spoiled? Christ, it was like she lived in the middle ages where Draco played the knight in shining armor and she the damsel clutched in the talons of a dragon named Jason.

Isabella eventually cooled down and realized this had worked in her hand. It wasn't about Jason, her "gay" friend anymore but her lost virginity. Isabella sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She needed to apologize for overreacting again and then maybe he would be satisfied enough to let her down to breakfast.

The door creaked open letting her element of surprise slip away.

Draco was perched on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He didn't raise his eyes at the sound of the door.

Isabella tiptoed across the room to him. She took his hands, forcing him to face her.

"I'm sorry again Draco. It seems all we ever do now is fight, almost like we're a real married couple."

He smiled slightly, "So Jason isn't you lover?"

"No," Isabella assured him but quickly bit her tongue.

"And you've only had one lover?"

She nodded yes.

"May I ask what his name was?"

Isabella's eyes turned a devilish dark chocolate.

"Oh I believe you know him. He goes to this school. A certain Italian who goes by the name Blaise Zabini."

Draco began heaving and turned a dark shade of pink. He looked ready to murder. He jumped from the bed and rushed to the door to extract his revenge.

"Draco, I was kidding. Draco!"

Isabella chased after him and was finally able to tackle him against the long couch in the common room. Isabella sat on top of him, her arms holding down his shoulders.

"I was joking you fool. God, you are too easy," she giggled.

His eyes lost their rage but turned suddenly to a dark lust.

"Good because I would have had to kill him."

"Now Draco "

"No, I would have killed him Isabella."

"No need to be so territorial Draco darling. You have me for life it seems unless not being a virgin does "

Draco cut off her cunning tongue with a bruising kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and flipped her so he was on top. His kiss was demanding and he was in fact marking what was his in a desperate attempt to calm his fear.

"If you two could please take that into your own room, I would be very appreciative."

Both heads shot in the direction of Hermione's voice.

She stood at her doorway, hands on her hips.

"Sorry Hermione," Isabella mumbled pushing Draco off of her. She pulled Draco's hand with hers as Isabella stomped back to their rooms to avoid any further embarrassment.

* * *

By the time they reached breakfast Isabella was mortified. 

Hermione had seen them…she probably thought that they…oh God.

Well _that_ sure as hell didn't happen.

Isabella had thwacked Draco on the head so hard she was surprised little cartoon birdies didn't start flying around his head. But Draco being Draco never cared and wore that damn smirk that drove Isabella crazy.

"Bastard," she muttered as they walked into the great hall.

Everyone had turned up for the breakfast and the impending Hogsmeade trip and was surprised to see the Slytherin couple. It started with the Hufflepuffs who first noticed their arrival and cooed in delight. The Ravenclaws followed and Anthony Goldstein won three galleons in the pool. Slytherin next, the girls disappointed there was no chance of shagging Draco or more realistic, shagging him again. The boys couldn't have cared less and were concentrated on the next quidditch match. The Gryffindors were last, as they were the most oblivious, excluding Hermione of course who had seen everything first hand. The whispers soon filtered over the French toast and around the bacon. The Slytherin king and queen were back together and most rejoiced.

Isabella took her seat next to Blaise, obvious of the face he was making at her.

"Don't say a word Blaise, actually you should be thanking me right now. I saved you life this morning."

"Was this before or after Draco attacked your lips?"

"Before," Draco answered for her with a smirk as he plopped down beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh you know you liked it love."

Isabella silently munched on her French toast before devouring three sausages, two think slices of bacon, and a pear.

"Wow was someone hungry Isabella? Did you work up an appetite last night?" Blaise joked.

"No, and I didn't even eat that much prat."

"Don't let her fool you Blaise," Draco interrupted, "we had a very good time last night."

"No we didn't, the sunset ended to _soon_, I didn't even get to _enjoy_ it."

Blaise nearly spit his sip of coffee across the table with laughter. Isabella joined him while Draco pouted, "It did not end too soon."

"Don't worry about it mate," Blaise said with a slap to the back, "I hear all the time that sunsets are _never_ long enough, especially when there spent with you."

Draco threw a bagel at Blaise's head which he easily caught and took a large bite of.

Isabella simply laughed between the two of them.

"Now boys, come on. Don't make me get you mothers. One of you has to show me around Hogsmeade, so let's go."

They all abandoned breakfast and bundled in their coasts headed to the quaint little village.

* * *

Isabella held her hand out the window of the carriage, catching snowflakes on their way to Hogsmeade. 

Draco and Blaise had acquired a seemingly horseless carriage and they were all on their way. Draco and Blaise sat on one bench, deep in a quidditch discussion. Isabella's only knowledge of the game was the name of the positions and the balls. They were arguing over players, teams, and the various plays. She had quickly lost attention in the disagreement and took to watching the snow.

Isabella fingered the new necklace lying in the hollow of her throat. It felt heavy and cold, not only physically but emotionally as well. She couldn't deny Draco the pleasure of seeing her adorned like a Christmas tree with the sparking jewels he bought of her.

The lie last night and the morning had been all she was able to stomach for now. Isabella didn't know many more lies, more secrets, would be told before he discovered the truth. It was inevitable that he would soon know of her "prior commitment" to a muggle in California. Draco would be murderous and even more so after he learned she had lied to him. Isabella just prayed she could keep the charade up a little while longer.

The sudden stop of the carriage jolted Isabella's thoughts from her mind and she pulled her hand back inside ignoring the numbness.

* * *

Hogsmeade really was something to see, especially at Christmas time. 

All the shops pulled out their finest ornaments to decorate the fresh cut pines. Carolers sang the usual yuletide songs and Honeydukes handed out free peppermint sticks.

The three walked the length of the main street or High Street as they called it with Draco occasionally pointing out shops and inns. At the end of the road, they turned and retraced their steps back to the more popular stores.

In front of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop Blaise mentioned his desire for a new quill and left the couple in the street. The conversation quieted with Blaise's departure, and they were content to just window shop holding hands.

At two o'clock they all meet back up at the Three Broomsticks for some lunch. Blaise and Draco volunteered to order food if Isabella found a table.

The place was packed with students escaping the chilling cold but Isabella snagged a table in the far back corner.

She sat people watching while the boys got lunch. A table of Ravenclaws was arguing over the benefits of use ash wood shavings as opposed to birch in some advanced potion. A small table of Hufflepuffs bellowed loudly with laughter. And finally the largest group of all was the Gryffindors who took over nearly half the inn with different students running to the bar every ten minutes wanting more butterbeer.

Through the beer sloshing, Hermione caught Isabella eyes. She gave a small wave and a friendly smile. Isabella smiled in return but turned away as Hermione's friends questioned who she was waving at.

The boys soon arrived, their arms full of butterbeers and delicious bar food. Isabella moaned and groaned over every piece of fried food and easily drank two butterbeers on her own. They chatted happily about Blaise's plans for Christmas and their looming final semester of school. With Voldemort defeated the future they fought so hard for was fast approaching and it was brighter than ever.

With lunch finished the group split again, each going their own separate way to purchase Christmas presents. Isabella wandered around a bit, thinking mostly of what to get everyone. The only people she had bought Christmas presents for in years were Jason and her father. Now there was Draco, Blaise, Narcissa, and her mother. Oh that was going to be a hard one. What do you get a torturing pureblood mother? Isabella didn't think a year subscription of Cosmo magazine would work well in that situation so she went on the look out.

The jewelry store easily satisfied both her mother and Narcissa. Pureblood women couldn't deny emeralds, especially those in a dark Slytherin green. Blaise was easy as well. As soon as Isabella saw the brown dragon skin jacket Isabella knew it was perfect for Blaise.

Her father and Draco were a different story.

Alessandro Bucellini preferred the sentimental, handcrafted gifts as opposed to the material. Isabella could easily find him something nice in Italy, maybe a new painting that is if she was even able to see him this break. Hell, Isabella didn't even know if he knew she was married. It was going to be a fun Christmas break if she did see him.

Isabella could see how that would go… 'Hi papa, this is my husband Draco. You didn't know I was married because mom planned all this and never told you. Merry Christmas.' Draco wouldn't survive the firs hex and then her father would leave her to clean up the mess. Yeah it was going to be an interesting winter break.

The young couple hadn't quite decided though what to do about the break, but it was certain it wouldn't be spent here at Hogwarts. Maybe if they did go to the manor Draco would keep his promise to accompany her to muggle London and she could find something for her father and maybe even Draco himself.

Nothing it seemed in all of Hogsmeade could grab Isabella's attention that was until she saw a very interesting pair heading her way.

Hermione and Professor Lupin were quietly strolling close together through the narrow streets. They were too caught in each other to notice the stares they were attracting. And rightfully so, they both looked so happy. Hermione's checks were a rosy pink and Lupin's face aside from his scars was handsome and confident.

What Isabella saw before all other things were their shining eyes. Each held a small twinkle that only appeared when someone was in love. Isabella only knew the twinkle because Jason's eyes used to shine like that at her and hers at him.

She let a sly grin cross her face.

'Ah to be young and in love,' she giggled to herself.

Isabella shook her head of dirty thoughts and focused again on the couple.

They stood in front of Honeydukes, whispering sweet things in each others ears. It was a beautiful thing, love. But love came with consequences, and many more for Hermione and Lupin. It was common knowledge he was a werewolf and twenty years her senior. Their relationship would not be easily accepted by the wizardy world. Isabella only hoped they possessed the strength to hold onto this, their love, because in the end it was more precious than any jewel.

The couple dreamily moved from in front of the store window and Lupin's arm steadily guiding Hermione from the small of her back.

When Hermione saw Isabella she smiled lazily, "Oh hello Isabella. How are you this wonderful day?"

"Hello Hermione, Professor. I'm just fine. Doing a little Christmas shopping before break. And what are you two doing together?"

"We're just taking a walk, enjoying the beautiful winter day."

"Lovely, well I must be going. Do enjoy yourselves."

They both nodded and went upon their happy way.

* * *

Isabella meandered around Hogsmeade for another hour before opting to explore the quiet forest surrounding the town. The worn trail was lost beneath the falling snow but Isabella paid no mind on her journey and moved on an unbeaten path. 

It was so peaceful, so calm out here away from all civilization as compared to the hustle of even the small town. All her thoughts flew from her head and Isabella just spent some time unwinding and enjoying the scenery around her.

That was until Isabella heard a pair of footsteps before her.

She spun sharply, her wand at the ready but there was no one behind her, no imprints in the snow.

Isabella gave a sigh of relief and turned to continue her walk only to stare into dark green eyes.

"Hello Isabella," he said calmly as he took hold of her wand, "there will be no need for that."

Isabella was too shocked to react and let him take her only line of defense.

"How are you today Isabella? Enjoying Hogsmeade?" he asked cordially as he stalked her like prey.

"What do you want Potter?" she spat.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing."

"Cut the shit Potter, what do you want?" Isabella held her ground but just only as Harry continued to circle her.

"I've been watching you all day, waiting and then at lunch I saw your sign."

Isabella's mind reeled. A sign? What in the bloody hell was he talking about?

"Potter I have no idea "

"Please call me Harry, there's no need for formalities here."

His grin frightened her and Isabella tried desperately not to show it.

"The sign dear, I saw it. The smile at the Three Broomsticks and I understand, I understand completely."

"Potter "

"Harry."

"Harry, you've misinterpreting my smile. It wasn't a sign, hell it wasn't even for you."

"Oh but it was love, I know it's hard to admit when you need help but I'm here now there's nothing to fear."

He swiftly pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Isabella acted automatically, pushing him away but her arms were no match for his. His kiss was hard and punishing far worse than any of Draco's.

Isabella was only able to escape when she bit down hard on his invading tongue causing a rush of blood in both of their mouths.

He jumped back quickly, anger and lust swirling in his eyes. He licked his lips perversely, "You taste so good Isabella. I can't wait till we don't have to hide our relationship, when we can kiss and parade around all we want."

Isabella's eyes widened in shock, "Relationship? We don't have anything even resembling a relationship. You've lost it Potter."

"But my love when I save you from that evil dragon you won't help by love me. That's how the story goes. I'll be your knight Isabella; I promise I'll save you."

He was becoming more and more insane by the minute and Isabella needed to find a way out.

"Yes, Harry," she purred, "please save me. Promise me, promise me with a kiss."

Harry's hungry eyes shone as he pulled her back into his arms. Isabella quickly pulled up her right knee bringing him to the sodden ground. She grabbed her wand and ran as fast as she could, not once looking back at the screaming Harry.

* * *

By the time she reached the town, Isabella was heaving, trying to fill her lungs with air. But the cold winter had made the air sharp and like little knives they stabbed her as she continued on. 

Isabella had to find Draco. She raced like a mad woman through the streets, rounding corners with amazing speed. She stumbled once or twice but was quick to get back on her feet.

Isabella found Draco exiting Honeydukes a small box in his hand. She launched herself into his arms. The box fell forgotten to the ground.

"Isabella, Isabella honey what's the matter?" he soothed.

She only buried her face deeper into his warm chest.

"What happened?"

She gave no answer.

"Please, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

Isabella lifted her head to look into his concerned eyes, "Can we please just go back to the castle now?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Of course," he said as he kissed the crown of her head.

Draco moved to leave but Isabella stopped him.

"Draco your chocolates."

"You mean yours. I got them for you. I didn't know what kind you liked "

She thanked him with a kiss. His eyes lit up and handed the box to her, "Now let's get you back to the nice warm common room."

Isabella nodded in agreement and eagerly accepted his hand and they walked back up to the castle after a long hard day at Hogsmeade.

* * *


	37. Inside the Mind of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Alright readers, I know some of you were kind of confused with Harry in the last chapter. And I know it seems a bit dramatic. Actually it kind of just came out of no where and it was rash of me to throw it in there without consideration. So sorry, but look at me I'm trying to reassure you and give you an idea as to whats going on.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the newest chapter: Airlady and Gackts Sanura. I really appreciate it as always.

Read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 37 Inside the Mind of Harry Potter_**

Harry Potter lay in the puddle of muck and melting snow long after Isabella ran away. He pounded his fist against the rocky earth underneath the cover of snow till his hands began to crack and bleed. Harry screamed and yelled till his voice ran dry and then there was no sound in the vast forest.

He had been so close, so close and she had tricked him

That sneaky Slytherin bitch.

Did she not see he was trying to help her? That he was the good guy?

No, she had been frightened and gave him a shot to the nuts.

How in the hell could her smile not have been a sign?

When Harry had seen it from his seat next to Hermione in the Three Broomsticks, his heart leaped. All his dreaming, all his hoping that he could have a chance with her was finally coming true. That beautiful smile was nothing else but a sign.

Harry watched her for the rest of the afternoon noticing her internal despair, something he knew had been caused by Draco. He saw how she would softly sigh occasionally and fall into a trance at the sight of the falling snow and he knew she was thinking of something far away, possibly a life away from Draco.

Isabella was suffering and it seemed he was the only one who noticed. Harry took it upon himself the first day he saw her, when for a moment their eyes connected to save her from the beast Draco. Then again at the quidditch match, their eyes met and Harry felt as if she was calling out to him, wanting his help.

Isabella didn't know she had married a junior deatheater who had only been waiting the word of his master to attack all that was good in their world.

Harry promised himself then he would reveal the real Draco to her and he had seen some successes. The last fight had gone off brilliantly resulting in a foundational break in their false marriage. And yet here she was today by Draco's side.

The sight infuriated Harry to the point that he had no other choice but to confront her today, make his motives clear. And she had run away.

Harry scowled himself for his carelessness as he stood from his place on the ground. His shirt was dripping wet and sucking the heat from his body.

Harry had no time though, he had to plan his next move. This attempt had failed but the next would not.

"There issss a way," a voice inside the corners of his mind hissed, "kill the boy, take whatsss yourssss."

Harry clutched hand fulls of his hair and fell once again to his knees. His skin breaking into a cold sweat.

He knew the voice well, it was the very same voice that had haunted his nightmares, the same voice who nearly destroyed his way of life, the same voice he fought and defeat, the voice of Lord Voldemort.

"It would be rather sssimple you know, jussst a drop of posssion."

Harry cried out in shear agony as his temples trobbed.

"Shut up, you're not real," he shouted.

"But Harry, I am real at least here insssside your mind."

Voldemort's cackle echoed throughout Harry's mind as he fought for control.

"You can't talk to me, you're dead. I killed you, I destroyed you!"

The surrounding trees shuddered with the intensity of his voice, and heavy gatherings of snow fell from the weak pine needles.

"Harry, my dear boy, mussst we argue about thisss now. It seemsss you have more important thingsss to deal with like that delectable Italian girl."

"You stay the hell away from her do you hear me! She is an innocent. I won't let you ruin her."

"Why Harry, how could little old me do a thing like that."

"Stay out of my head, stay out of my head," Harry muttered repeatedly as his resolve began to crack.

"But Harry, we could have sssso much fun with thissss one."

"Stay away! She is mine."

The tone of Harry's voice changed from only a few moments ago, morphed into something much darker.

"Yessss," Voldemort eagerly agreed, "and you ssshould fight for what issss yoursss no?"

"Yessss," Harry hissed in return.

All the fight, the strength, Harry the boy who had survived, possessed failed against the persuasive forked tongue of Lord Voldemort.

It seemed his scar had both saved Harry and damned him.

On that evening, so long ago it felt, the night of the final battle all did not go according to plan.

The scene was laid, the battle plans studied and calculated to a tee. As the order fought deatheaters and dementors, Harry alongside a small group from the Order would face Voldemort.

As the battle continued, the group fell apart till only Harry, Ron, and Hermione found Lord Voldemort lounging beneath the Whomping Willow as the battle raged around them.

Harry had expected a fight, but the dark lord surprised him with an offer.

"Join me Harry, join me and the world will be our oysssster."

As Harry was about to refuse, something held him back. In the recesses of his mind a deeper, darker Harry, or in reality the piece of Voldemort that had always resided in Harry through his infamous scar weighted the options.

Hermione and Ron yelled for him to finish Voldemort, finish this fight. But their pleading fell on deaf ears and Harry could only hear his wildly beating heart.

Harry's own power lust, dark magic lust, nearly cost the outcome of the final battle.

That night however the boy who lived Harry Potter triumphed and killed Lord Voldemort.

But Voldemort was here somehow, lurking inside Harry's mind waiting to escape.

It began as a whispered hint or suggestion not only in life but also school work. Harry was soon accustomed to the small voice that appeared to the small voice that appeared to have all the right answers. But as the months past, the voice evolved and began to interject almost everyday. It was then that Harry realized who that voice belonged to and fought its presence.

The power of Lord Voldemort however must not be underestimated and he had enough control now over Harry's mind to stay as Harry struggled to maintain control.

Harry's mind was a constant strife between what he knew was right and what Voldemort believed was right. Harry knew this was a battle that only he could fight but it was becoming a heavy burden on his shoulders. His school work was failing, but most teachers took pity on their savior and let their quills slip turning D's to O's. He ate much less and everyday he was becoming more vindictive, more angry, that even Hermione had begun to notice.

But Harry couldn't tell them, they…they would think he was crazy and Harry never wanted to be called a liar again, not after fifth year.

So day after day, Harry fought for his mind.

Today though for the first time Voldemort had succeeded.

However small the skirmish, this marked the beginning of bad things to come for Harry and consequently for all of Hogwarts.

"Yessss," Harry hissed again, "together we can win Isabella's heart and destroy Malfoy once and for all. Then she will be mine, all mine."

Voldemort only laughed a shrill evil laugh that brought even the most powerful of men to their knees.

Harry stood from the snow, the pain subsiding. He straightened his shirt and headed out of the forest ready to begin the next set of plans.

And somewhere in the mind of Harry Potter, the real Harry was cowering in the corner as the Dark Lord Voldemort took the reigns, ready to lead.

* * *


	38. The Fury of Alessandro Bucellini

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I hope you are all enjoying the greatest Harry Potter month ever. I most certainly am, and that's why it's taken me so long to update. I've been so consumed by Harry's real story and not my own. But here I am! I hope you like this chapter and that it brings you a little laughter before the mourning of Deathly Hallows begins.

Oh another thing, Christmas is coming up and I have no idea about gifts. Message me with your ideas, I would really appreciate it!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter...so thank you Airlady. This chapter is dedicated to you! Read, review, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 38 The Fury of Alessandro Bucellini_**

"Quills down now, the exam is over," Professor Flitwick announced from behind his podium.

Some students cheered, others began nervously rummaging through their bags to retrieve their charms book. The final exam for this semester had ended and now all the students were looking forward to night not spent on studying.

Isabella let out a sigh of relief as she began to pack her things. She never realized who hard going back to school really was and Draco, to her dismay, had been no help.

Everything just came naturally to him and he had barely spent any time in the last few days bent over a book.

But now the pressure of exams was off and Isabella's new dilemma occupied most of her thoughts.

They still had not decided where to spend Christmas and it was now down to the wire. They were set to leave Hogwarts in three days time and had to decide between two very different choices.

The mothers would well…act like their mothers of course, and it was inevitable that Mary would interrogate Isabella sometime during the break, which could prove to be rather painful for at least one of them.

Then there was her father.

Although Draco never admitted it, Isabella could sense his unease of meeting her father, which would explain why they still hadn't decided. Isabella couldn't blame him though, she wouldn't want to be the man his only daughter, only child, married without his knowledge or permission. Yes, Draco was anxious about that.

She watched now even as they made their way down to the great hall for lunch that he was a giant bundle of nerves. His back was as straight as he could possibly make it, and he held her hand slightly tighter than he had before.

Isabella shook her head to disguise her giggles.

They reached the hall behind the bustling crowds emerging from their final exams, all were ready for some Christmas time merriment.

Isabella saw Blaise wave them over and she quickened her pace to snag the empty seats he was trying to save. She reached him but before she could utter a single word, there was a melodic caw high above her.

Against the false sky, a phoenix, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew overhead. Most people stopped to witness the bird's rare flight. Then as suddenly as it appeared, it stood before Isabella as letter clutched tightly in its talons.

Isabella mutely accepted the parchment, to stunned to refuse. Once the sealed paper rested delicately in her hand, the bird flew towards the ceiling and out just as quickly as it had come.

Without hesitation, Isabella ripped the clumsy letter open…

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_If you could please join me in my office I would be greatly appreciative. Allow Mr. Malfoy to accompany you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What is it?" Draco asked cautiously over her shoulder.

The entire hall waited in silence for her answer.

"Dumbledore wants to see us," she said nonchalantly, "please save us some sandwiches would you Blaise?"

The Italian nodded and watched as Isabella hurriedly pulled Draco out of the great hall.

* * *

"What do you think this is about?" Draco asked worried.

He had one arm around Isabella's waist, the other lodged deeply into his pants pocket.

"I'm sure its nothing," Isabella reassured him, "he didn't say anything too ominous. And besides that, we haven't done anything wrong, unless a romantic dinner in the room of requirements is cause for expulsion."

He tried to laugh at her joke, but a private letter from Dumbledore meant nothing but bad news.

"I just hope to Merlin it's nothing bad. I don't want our first Christmas to be ruined."

They reached the statue and as Draco whispered the password it strung to life.

"Listen about Christmas Draco…" Isabella's quiet tone was cut off by the furious argument taking place in Dumbledore's office right now. The heavy wooden door was closed but they could hear every word.

Isabella recognized the voices immediately, and let out a heavy groan.

"This is just want I need," she mumbled under her breath as Draco listened intently to the fight.

"How dare you Mary?!? How dare you!" a male voice bellowed.

"How dare I?!? I was fully within my rights as her mother," an equally powerful female voice yelled back.

"Because yes Mary, you're a wonderful mother!"

"I did the best I could! I didn't see you trying to raise her from across the Atlantic ocean!"

"That's because you wouldn't let. I would have gladly taken full custody of Isabella if you had let me. But no, taking all of my money, my possessions, not to mention my reputation, but also my daughter!Brutta!"

"Merlin's balls," Draco said at last, "it's your…"

"My parents, yes. Oh, this is going to be a wonderful reunion. No wonder Dumbledore sent a letter with the phoenix. You better stay behind me Draco."

Isabella grasped his hand and with her free one pulled the door open.

* * *

The scene was one to behold.

Alessandro Bucellini and his ex wife Mary Devon stood flushed to one another, their red faces only inches apart. Each had their wands out, poised and ready to curse as their chests heaved to stop their raging hearts.

Narcissa Malfoy sat on the loveseat, adjacent to Dumbledore's desk. She was squished towards one side maybe in hope she would disappear. One well manicured hand was embedded in the couch's arm, the other holding a trembling tea cup.

And Professor Dumbledore, as calm as ever, sat behind his desk, an amused smirk on his face as he saw the young couple arrive.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, so glad you could join us."

All faces turned instantly towards them and Alessandro rushed forward, wand first, the killing curse on his lips.

"Papa, no!" Isabella cried as she became the human barrier between them.

"No Papa! No! Stop!" Isabella felt Draco cower behind her but his hand never left hers.

"Isabella…" her father warned her, only inches from her face. His dark brown eyes were blazing and Isabella knew better than to stand in the way of an angry Italian. But she had no choice.

"Stop it. You're being ridiculous."

"Step aside Isabella. Let's see how much of a man he is."

"I won't let you touch him," Isabella told him firmly, "he's my husband and you both will behave like gentlemen. Yes? Good, know give me a hug," she demanded with a wide smile.

Her father didn't wait long after her words and was quick to envelop her in his arms.

"I have missed you Papa."

"I've missed you too. But more about that later, introduce me to your husband," his heavily accented voice spat the last word as if it was the foulest word on earth.

"Papa, this is my husband Lord Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my father Alessandro Bucellini. Please excuse his horrible manners."

The two me tentatively exchanged a handshake but Alessandro pulled Draco's ear close to his lips.

Isabella saw Draco pale at her father's words, if that was possible. She sighed, glad that they hadn't hexed each other to death yet at least and she was glad, that was until she saw her mother's face.

It was murderous. Her cold eyes could and would kill anything that stepped in her path.

Isabella gulped and made her way towards her mother.

"Hello mother, happy holidays."

They exchanged the usual French side kisses but there was no affection between them.

"Narcissa," Isabella said with a little more pleasure, "it's wonderful to see you again."

Narcissa carefully set down her tea cup to accept Isabella's hug.

"You too dear, now sit and tell me how exams went."

"I would love to, but there is more pressing information. Draco," Isabella barked to break the glare match between the two males, "come tell you're mother hello."

He followed her command and kissed his mother's waiting checks.

"Now," Isabella announced, "I would like to know why you're all here."

Dumbledore was first to answer, "Signore Bucellini contacted my a few days ago wondering if you were in fact enrolled here at Hogwarts. He seemed quite distressed. I told him you were here per your marriage to Mr. Malfoy. He informed me he would be arriving this morning. It seems he also contacted your mother at the Malfoy Manor who decided to join him here today. You're the topic of quite an argument."

"Yes I am, aren't I? Thank you and I'm sorry if we've become an inconvenience."

"Nonsense dear. It reminds me of an American muggle show I quite enjoy. The Jerry Something show though you're family isn't quite as scandalous," he answered with his mysterious twinkle.

Isabella shook her head at his taste in bad television but couldn't hide a smile.

"So that just leaves one question, Papa, why are you here?"

He hadn't moved from his spot near the door.

"I was worried about you. I haven't heard from you in weeks and all my owls returned without answers. And when I asked your mother and she told me what she had done," Isabella heard her mother scoff in the background, "I had to come see you, see if I could fix this. Now tell me Issa, did you ever consent to this marriage?"

She nodded.

"Your mother didn't use any of her persuasive way to make you consent, did she?"

"I would never!" Mary screeched behind Isabella.

"No, Papa," she lied trying not to meet his knowing gaze.

"We could have this marriage annulled Issa if you really want to. There are a few wizards at the ministry in London that owe me some favors. It would be kept quiet and you could get on with your own life."

Isabella felt as though she couldn't breath, the air was much thinner here in her dreams. She never believed, oh she hoped, but never believed that could be an option. Her father wouldn't lie to her; if it would be done he would see it through.

But how would her mother retaliate to that? And Draco?

Isabella turned her eyes towards him. She saw his sad expression pleading for her to choose him. She couldn't break his heart like that, as much as she wanted to at this moment. Isabella also knew if she accepted her mother would surely kill Jason or even her. So she made me choice.

"I'm happy with Draco, Papa. He's my husband and he makes me happy."

Isabella walked to Draco, but he meet her half way and they took each other's hands in support.

"I know the situation was not ideal but we're happy together. I hope you respect that Papa."

Her father nodded solemnly and wondered when his baby girl grew up.

"Of course I'll respect your choice. I just wanted it to be your choice, not your mother's."

Isabella launched herself into his waiting arms and peppered his face with kisses.

"Ti amo Papa, ti amo."

"I love you too. Now tell me your plans for Christmas? Coming to the villa?" he asked hopeful.

"I was thinking," Draco interjected, "that we should spent the first half of the break at the Manor and the second half in Italy. Isabella tells me your family is all together then and I would love to meet them all."

"That's a wonderful idea Draco," Narcissa squealed, "I was hoping you'd both spend some time at home."

Mary said nothing but huffed in agreement.

"Great idea love," Isabella beamed, "okay with you Papa?"

He was hesitant but nodded slightly, "Yes I'll inform the family you both are coming then."

"If that's all," Mary whined, "I have some other things to attend too."

"I believe so," Dumbledore said as if he was concluding a meeting.

Narcissa and Mary said a hasty goodbye leaving only Isabella, Draco, and Alessandro.

"I should be getting back too," Alessandro announced, "thank you for your help Dumbledore."

"Ciao Papa, I'll write you when break starts."

"You better."

He acknowledged Draco's presence once more before leaving through the floo.

The office was much quieter now and the sounds of Dumbledore's numerous gadgets could be heard.

The head master quirked a smile at them as they left his office hand in hand.

The gargoyle slid back into place and they turned towards their rooms.

"Well," Isabella said aloud, "that turned out well."

Both dissolved into laughter together, ready for what may come this Christmas break.

* * *


	39. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Hey, hey! I hope everyone is having a good August. It's hotter than hell here, but that's okay. And for all of those going back to school, I feel your pain. I start school in about two weeks so updates might be a little slow around that time.

So this is another Harry/Isabella confrontation. This wasn't orginially a part of the plot, but it seems to be a nice addition.

Thank you to Airlady for the review and to all those who read! THANKS! Read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 39 Rendezvous_**

The train left from Hogsmeade station heading for King's Cross at exactly ten thirty that morning. Isabella and Draco sat comfortably in the Heads compartment undisturbed from the rest out the bustling train.

Hermione had run to join her boys after a quick hello leaving the young couple alone together.

They sat opposite each other. Isabella tucked in the corner by the window, her legs stretched to the other seat, a book sprawled across her lap. Across from her Draco, watched the snow backs whiz by occasionally reaching out to brush Isabella's bare ankle.

Both stayed quiet, content with the silence. Exams had gone well, as Draco had predicted from the beginning, but that didn't stop Isabella's worry. They were all relieved as the practical Defense Against the Dark Arts exam ended and Christmas break begun.

The leaving feast was pleasant enough, the most enjoyable part was just seeing the Great Hall. Hogwarts paid no expense to deck the halls of the castle for those staying during the break. The trees Professor Hagrid had cut brushed the tops of the ceilings and each was hand or rather wand decorated by Professor Flitwick.

The atmosphere was just simply happy and Isabella hoped that one day her home would feel that joyous at Christmas time. The odds were though that dark recesses of Malfoy Manor would never feel even remotely this happy. But they were heading there anyways, apprehensive about what lay ahead.

As the hours passed the clouds outside began to dark to the color of an alpha male wolf's pelt, a deep rich gray. The clouds puffed, full of snow but a flake did not fall, at least not yet.

Draco had drifted off a few hours into the journey and now Isabella felt confident enough to leave her sleeping husband for Blaise's company.

She silently shut the glass door behind her and ventured down the empty hallway.

The clouds allowed for very little light to escape in through the windows of the train giving the clear panes an eerily glow. The conductor unfortunately had been forced to turn on the rail lights only used during the darkest storm to light the carriages. The lights were hardly reliable and flickered on and off as the carriage sway with the movement of the train.

The image of the dimly lit hallway was a bit ominous and scary to Isabella but she was determined not to let a trivial thing like the weather frighten her.

She traveled from carriage to carriage in search of the Italian but he was no where to be seen. Actually Isabella had encountered very few people in her walk. The lazy afternoon had made the students of Hogwarts quiet if not sleepy and if Isabella didn't know better she'd thought the train was abandoned.

She continued on though in search of Blaise. When she reached the end of the train, after having not found the little bugger, Isabella huffed in annoyance and hoped Draco hadn't woken yet to find her gone.

On an impulse Isabella decided to not give up her search just yet and stepped out onto the train's van guard or caboose to check for Blaise. She peered through the glass door to the little landing outside and slid the heavy door back. The sound the roaring engine was deafening and Isabella quickly slammed the door shut behind her.

The ledge was small with only enough room for two people. It was surrounded by a wrought iron fence for obvious reasons but the majority of the space was open the elements.

The cold air nipped her face and hands but she didn't mind. Isabella thought it was beautiful. Winter was a new season for her. After all those years in California she had forgotten how glorious snow covered scenery was. She had Draco to thank for that.

Isabella sighed and stepped closer the railing, her arms wrapped around her. She didn't hear the door open and quickly close behind her. She hadn't heard the foot steeps following throughout her walk and she didn't hear his small steps now.

"Hello Isabella."

She leaped a foot in the air and had it not been for the iron fence she would not be on this train but rather on its tracks.

Isabella turned slowly to the owner of the voice but she didn't need to see his face to know the voice. It haunted her nightmares as of late.

"Good afternoon Harry."

Her brown eyes meet his green and she began to slowly back away.

"Yes I suppose it is rather pleasant, a little dreary with the weather though. Isn't it?" he said.

"Yes it is."

A million thoughts ran through Isabella's head, the main being why he was tiptoeing around his real reason by making weather conversation.

"It's beautiful out here," he commented offhand as he began to edge closer to her.

"Yes it is," Isabella replied again not once taking her eyes off of him.

He stared at her oddly and a very Malfoy like smirk appeared on his face.

"Come now Isabella, do I really scare you so much that you can only say, 'yes it is'. I thought you were stronger than that."

Isabella narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"I am not weak and I am not afraid of you."

Harry chuckled this time, "Good, good. The Italian girl does have a backbone."

Isabella opened her mouth to retort, but Harry quickly cut her off.

"Yes, yes I know. I just love seeing you angry. Your eyes glow."

Harry pulled himself flushed against her, pushing them into the thin fence.

"So beautiful Isabella, so fragile," he whispered as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

Isabella throw his roaming hands away from her, "Stop it Harry, this isn't you. This isn't you."

He pulled his face back.

"You don't know who I am my sweet, this is just the tip of the iceberg so to say."

He continued to hold her to him, his face close enough to hers for their breathes to mingle.

"You're so cold Isabella," Harry said as he caressed her cheek, "you should get back inside. Have a Happy Christmas. I'm expecting a present when you return."

He thrusted his dry lips against hers, turned, and fled.

Isabella stood frozen to the iron fence which she had gripped so fiercely. She let out a shaky breath and tried to soothe her nerves.

Twice now Harry had confronted her and she realized that he wasn't going to go away. Tears prickled her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall, that would mean that her fear had become a weakness that he could use against her. Isabella wasn't going to allow that to happen.

She couldn't help though, the fist that clenched her heart when she saw the door slide open again.

Hermione poked her head through, "There you are Isabella. Malfoy and I have been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?"

"I just…I just needed some fresh air."

"Well come on before Malfoy has a heart attack, you know how he is."

Isabella followed, quietly behind Hermione en route to the Heads compartment.

"How'd you find me Hermione?" Isabella inquired.

"Oh, Harry said he'd seen you walk by and head out to the back of the train."

"Oh…yes…yes of course."

"There he is! Thank you Harry, she was right where you said she was."

He was standing in the middle of another abandoned hallway, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, "Not a problem Hermione, glad I could help."

His eyes however were not on Hermione but Isabella, daring her to mention the rendezvous.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said, "even if you are the ferret's wife."

"Thank you," Isabella said meekly, and walked by Hermione, "Happy Christmas Hermione, Harry."

They nodded and headed back to their respective compartment but Isabella felt his eyes on her the entire walk back to Draco.

* * *


	40. It is a Truth Universally Acknowledged

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and certainly not Pride and Prejudice for which this chapter is titled.

Hello readers! It's been a long time hasn't it? And for that I'm sorry. The beginning of school was very overwhelming this year and I didn't begin well. But now that I have things under control I am writing again so I will be trying to update much more often and certainly not as long as it took to get this one out.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's a long one for my patient readers who have been waiting. Thanks to all that reviewed: Airlady, SimplyMarvy, and Gackts Sanura and also Monoxide Manda who sent me a message the other day that really motivated me to finish this chapter up.

So read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 40 It is a Truth Universally Acknowledged_**

As the train pulled into the station with an exhausted squeal from its steel wheels, Draco quickly lead Isabella off. She lugged her suitcase behind her as Draco drug her through the thick crowds of King's Cross.

She struggled to keep up. Magic even in its purest form couldn't be used in the muggle world and besides that Isabella had no idea what they were doing or where they were going. The noise around them was deafening and Isabella knew Draco would be able to hear or he would ignore her questions over the sound.

It was exhilarating here in the hustle and bustle, and not to mention beautiful. Everything in muggle London was dressed to the nines for Christmas. Holly hung from the stone arch ways and men dressed in the tradition red Santa suit rang bells calling for donations. Londoners carried heavy armfuls of presents onto their perspective trains, some even daring to tug a child behind them. Isabella had no time however, as Draco sped through to the busy streets.

The interior of the King's Cross seemed tranquil compared to the chaos that was this side of London. Car horns blared, followed by loud Cockney jeers. People moved frantically in packs as if they were animals, all bundled in their warmest to fight the biting air. They looked like the dark, raging sea, a mess of black and blue that swelled with the traffic signs.

Draco seemed unfazed and continued at his relentless pace till they reached the cab line. A section of the street in front of the station was dedicated to the profession and it looked to Isabella like an expensive car lot. Eighteen of the same black, shiny cabs stood anxiously waiting for Londoners and tourists alike.

One cabbie in particular stood out to Isabella, probably because he was currently waving at her husband and Draco in turn was waving back.

He was an elderly man, not the grandfather type, but more of a regal old bachelor. He was dressed in a black suit, his smile however was blinding white. He stepped forward to take Draco and her bags and wordlessly shoved them in the trunk.

Isabella opened her mouth to ask but Draco saw and quickly stopped her, "Not now Isabella. I'll explain everything once we get in the car."

He pulled the door back and motioned her to enter.

She had fish mouth for a few moments, a repetitious opening and closing in confusion and frustration, till she threw up her hands and slid in.

The seats were black leather and Isabella felt their worn softness as she patiently waited for Draco to slide in beside her. He shut the door, simultaneously to that of the older man's and her Q&A began.

"Draco, what is going on? How are we getting to the manor?"

Isabella saw Draco roll his eyes but she couldn't hear his scoff over the dull roar of the engine coming to life.

"That seems fairly obvious Isabella."

The cabbie laughed but quickly covered it with a fake cough and smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry my lady. We'll be in Wiltshire in no time," his Cockney accent was refreshing and Isabella grinned.

"Thank you, oh excuse me I didn't get your name."

"Name's Alfred, but most people call me Alfie."

"Well thank you Alfie. I guess you've made this trip a few times huh?"

"Yes mum I have, ever since young Mr. Malfoy started school. He was such a wee little lad then. I always told him one day he'd be bigger than me and he used to shake his head in disbelief. And look at you now, a good six centimeters taller than little old me."

Draco blushed and Isabella giggled along with Alfie.

"Now Alfred, I think that's enough. I expect the mothers are waiting our arrival," Draco said in his gruffest man voice trying to regain some of his lost dignity.

Alfie just continued to grin and pulled the car onto the busy streets and into the endless traffic.

* * *

Soon the scenery changed and they passed into the winter countryside. Isabella and Alfie spent the majority of the time sharing Draco stories while Draco tried to act annoyed. By dusk they headed off the main road and crept upon Draco's land. 

As they passed a solitary oak in a barren pasture, Draco took Isabella's hand in his.

"All the land from here belongs to my family, belongs to us."

Isabella smiled sweetly, "It's so beautiful Draco, and that's not just my fondness for winter."

The land was timeless, like a scene plucked from a Jane Austen novel. Isabella thought it was most like Pemberley, the ancestral home of the pretentious Mr. Darcy. Its vast forest and winding roads swept the land and as they crossed the gate, Isabella was in awe.

Could this really be the house she so loathed only months ago?

It couldn't be.

From here the manor was astounding. Its giant windows were lit from the inside giving them a warm, fiery glow in comparison to the frost outside. The façade was commanding against the soft dusk sky and Isabella wasn't sure it hadn't simply fallen from a kingdom in the clouds.

"Welcome home," Draco whispered in her ear as the car slowed to a stop in front of the entrance.

Alfie sat a moment after the engine had been turned off savoring its heat before taking deep breathes and abandoning the car for the luggage. He scurried with the bags in his arms to the door where a small house elf peered through.

"Alright, ready to face the masses?"

Isabella nodded silently and taking her hand in his hurried inside the manor.

* * *

"Oh my darling! How are you?" Narcissa gushed as the heavy door shut behind them. She had taken Draco in her arms first and pecked his face with kisses. He allowed it, maybe because of the season or his own good mood, but never the less he allowed it. 

Isabella stood back admiring the foyer.

The holiday spirit had reached even the cold, desolate corners of Malfoy Manor. Giant red velvet bows hung under every window and garland trimmed the seal. Here under the high ceiling of the entrance way was a Christmas tree.

Isabella guessed it had been cut very recently from the Malfoys' own land and was now decorated with antique glass ornaments handed down from Malfoys past. Although the scale did not match that of Hogwarts, it compared in beauty and elegance.

And unlike Hogwarts there were many presents under this tree, some sprinkled with fresh fallen pine needles. Isabella fell into a daydream, imagining Christmas here with Draco. She almost let herself feel happy and at ease till Jason's anguished face appeared in the back ground.

"Isabella dear, so glad you're here."

She was encompassed in the thin arms of Narcissa Malfoy and Isabella's crying heart warmed a little.

"So good to see you too Narcissa, I love the decorations."

"Yes, yes. I couldn't wait for Christmas to begin this year because it meant my children were coming home. Now, go get changed for dinner. The elves are making lamb."

"And my mother? Where is she?" Isabella asked looking for her imposing figure.

"She had some things to attend to this afternoon. She'll be here for dinner though."

Isabella nodded solemnly and followed Draco's footsteps up the holly strung stairs to their bedroom.

The climbed and climbed to the third floor and Draco took a sharp left. Isabella had never ventured to this part of the manor and in the dimming sunlight was afraid of getting lost. She did notice however the small Christmas trinkets set around: a miniature tree in the corner, a ceramic angel on the side table. But her curious eyes and Draco's pace were unmatched.

"Draco, Draco, slow down. Where are we going?"

She looked up at him and saw that the hall unexpected ended with a set of French doors.

"Where are we Draco? I've never been to this part of the house."

"This…this is our bedroom. The master bedroom."

He pushed down the large gold handle and the lock sprang open.

The door swung back and Isabella was surprised at the results. The walls were a dark blue, nearly navy in the right light. The bed was headed by an oversized off white headboard craved and crafted by the finest men. The bedding was off white as well with accents of different blues in the pillows. A fire roared in the light marble hearth and Isabella could see the snow softly falling on the terrace. It was not at all what Isabella expected for the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor.

Draco walked in carelessly as if he had spent every morning running in to wake his parents as a child.

"Close your mouth Isabella, it's rather unbecoming," he called over his shoulder.

She glared back and shut the door behind her.

"It's just not…anything at all like I pictured it."

"My mother had it redone when she became lady of the house. She loves decorating. My father didn't care either way. I've always rather liked this room compared to some of the others."

"No, no. It's not that I don't like it. I love it, it's gorgeous. It's just you said master bedroom and I pictured a dark old gloomy room your ancestors have been living in for ages."

"Well you're partially right. Many a Malfoy heir was born in this very room. I was surprised mother said this was our new room. I suppose it's only right since we are the Lord and Lady." He picked up a quidditch magazine that lay on the sturdy wood writing desk alongside many of their personal belongings: Isabella's jewelry box, Draco's books, and a framed picture of them on their wedding day.

"Tell that to my mother," Isabella mumbled under her breath.

"Or maybe then again, she might just be giving us a push in the right direction."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You know, Malfoy heirs weren't just born here. So what do you say? Want to break the room in?" he joked with a cheeky smile.

"No I don't," Isabella gasped alluded and she grabbed the nearest pillow and hoped her aim was true.

* * *

The one hit resulted in a vicious pillow fight that only ended when a house elf appeared telling them dinner was served. The couple then haphazardly threw on their nearest formal wear and ran down the stairs. 

Both were panting when they reached the dining room and took a moment to compose themselves before entering. Mary and Narcissa were already seated at the table and were whispering to each other. The young couple walked hand in hand towards them.

"Oh, there they are," Narcissa chimed cheerily.

"Yes there they are," Mary repeated looking unconvinced at the two of them.

"Hello mother, Happy Holidays," Isabella said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Yes Happy Christmas," Draco reciprocated while kissing her other cheek.

Mary smiled slightly, as she always did to these affections.

Draco and Isabella took their seats and the dinner began.

They dined on roasted lamb, scalloped potatoes, and various other items. They chatted about the on goings at Hogwarts and the mother's social events. The wine slowly began to loosen their lips and it was Narcissa that asked the first question.

"So Isabella, tell me woman to woman, when will I be a grandmother?"

Draco nearly spat his mouthful of wine across the table, "Mother!"

"Really Draco, I want to know. I'm not getting any younger and the two of you are married so I just wanted to know if you had any plans or welcomed mistakes to announce."

"Mother!"

Narcissa didn't reply but rolled her eyes and took another gulp of wine.

"I admit I am a bit curious myself," Mary added.

The blush from Isabella's face fell to a stark white and she tried to stutter out an answer.

"Well you see…it's just that…" She looked towards Draco to intervene but the questioning look in his eyes gave away his intentions.

The bastard wanted to know too.

"We're waiting," Isabella said finally, "we're waiting. We're both still in school and just newly married. We've talked about settling down as a couple first, maybe travel some before we thought about having children. Isn't that right dear?" Isabella grit through her teeth.

"Yes, that's right, that's right."

The silence that followed was awkward and cold and Isabella quickly sobered up.

"Draco, all this wine has gone straight to my head. I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone."

Isabella laid her lace napkin on to the table and found her escape from the silence.

* * *

Isabella's feet lead her outside to the pond. It was far more like a pool with its rectangular shape but like a pond it was rather large, spanning for nearly half a mile behind the house. 

She quietly walked its parameters still in her green dinner gown. The cold was numbing like the effects of a bitter pill and it gave Isabella's mind space to think away from bodily effects.

Children? Had that really been the topic of tonight's argument? They were crazy if they though she'd be barefoot and pregnant within the first few months of her marriage. That was simply ludicrous.

And Draco, damn bastard, he was just as interested as the nosy mothers were, probably because he wants to get laid. Slimy jerk.

Isabella, to caught in her mental rant, didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her till her shoulder was firmly gripped in the intruder's hand.

Isabella was whirled around to face a very upset Mary.

"You and I need to have a talk," she said firmly.

"There is nothing I have to say to you."

Isabella fought to evade her mother's grasp.

"Oh, I don't think so. You need to be reminded of who you belong to."

"It's not you anymore. I did what you commanded. I married Draco and now you will live forever in the lap of luxury. That's what you wanted wasn't it? But you forget one thing, I am now the lady of this house and with my influence you could very easily be removed. So I don't think you are in the position of make threats."

Mary looked at her strangely then began to laugh.

"I see you've finally inherited your father's backbone, but you forget that I broke him too. You forgot one thing my darling daughter, a card in which I still hold, your lovely Jason. His death would come quickly at my or Draco's hand. I simply have to create a few false memories and your love will be gone. So I suggest you do as I say."

Her grip tightened and Isabella's fear rose.

"You will do your damnedest to please your husband, even if it means having his child in your dorm room at Hogwarts. You will please him or Jason dies. I will not have another repeat of tonight. Do you hear me?"

Isabella nodded and let out a smoky breath.

"I should beat you for your insolence girl. You're lucky you sleep by your husband tonight or your face would be black and blue."

Mary released her arm, and having finished her business stalked off.

Isabella stayed poised, watching her shaking reflection in the pool. Her tears made ripples in the water and she wiped them from her face. Isabella stared back at the house, the lights only lit downstairs and in a third floor window where Draco wait for her. She slowly breathed in the stinging chill air and made her way back inside.

* * *


	41. The Lucky Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this includes Harry Potter.

Hello readers! I hope you're having a wonderful fall and aren't to mad at me for taking more than a month to update. This is a super long chapter so I hope it makes up for it. I love this chapter by the way, it seems to me like something that would happen in real life, so that's cool.

Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed! The last chapter was pretty popular which is always nice for the writer! Thanks to Airlady, Joushou-Sensei, and SimplyMarvy!

Oh and another cool part about this chapter is Draco's gift is real. Go to Cartier's website and be awed.

Read, review, and enjoy! Magnolia

_**Oh and some of you may know, I copied it twice in the first edition of this...this is the revised version! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 41 The Lucky Ones**_

The first few days of break were spent meandering around the Manor, doing odd jobs for the mothers. Isabella was asked by Narcissa to help plan the Christmas dinner, so her days consisted of ancient cookbooks and broken conversations with the house elves.

Draco quickly stepped into his role as Lord of Malfoy Manor. He holed himself up in the study, only emerging to eat and sleep. Once he had gone over the investments and general business of the Malfoy Manor, he was able to focus his attention a little more on his Christmas vacation.

On Wednesday, Narcissa saw fit that the young couple, who had barely seen each other over the past few days, spend some time together. So she shipped them off to Diagon Alley for some last minute things. Draco and Isabella were more that wiling to go, they both leaped to their feet at the request.

Diagon Alley, much like the streets of muggle London, was bustling. Wizards and witches alike scurried around, purchasing the last of their Christmas trinkets for loved ones, hangover potion for the coming new year, and some were just sitting watching the others' weaving.

Isabella and Draco found Narcissa's silver napkin holders in the antique silver shop, just as she said they would be. They picked up the shoes she ordered from Angelik, the gay shoemaker who was famous for his attention to detail. He had been only known to the pureblood's for some time, that was until the Minister's wife was seen wearing a pair of his to the Ministry Annual Ball that he had become the latest and greatest name in wizardry design.

With purchases in hand, the couple window shopped until Isabella remembered she had yet to buy a present for Draco. In a moment's brief panic, she came up with a plan of action.

In front of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor which was not serving ice cream today but rather hot chocolate with generous dollops of whipped cream, Isabella posed the question.

"Muggle London Isabella? I don't know, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's wrong Draco, it's not like their cannibals. It's just a little detour."

"We…we aren't going Isabella," he said firmly.

"Draco, what are you so afraid of?" Isabella asked.

His eyes widened but quickly squinted into a glare.

"I am a Malfoy, I am not afraid of anything."

"Yes you are. You're afraid of muggles aren't you? That's so cute Draco," she teased.

"I am not afraid of muggles! I don't want to go because they are vile, evil creatures who are below me. We won't be going."

"You may not be going, but I am. The muggle world is a part of my life Draco, and if you don't accept that we can never have a happy marriage," Isabella said and stalked in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Isabella, wait! That's not what I meant and you know."

He caught her arm and whirled her to face him. Then in the tiny whisper he said, "You're right, I am afraid. I've never been to the muggle world before. The most I've ever seen is the view of the car to and from King's Cross; we both know that's not a very realistic image. I'm just worried. I mean what if something happens, we can't legal do magic there. And if worst comes to worst and we do have to use magic, the ministry will find out and ship me off the Azkaban before you can say ho, ho, ho."

Isabella took his gloved hand in hers.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Draco. I know how to handle muggles. There's nothing to worry about. And if all else fails I have taken a self defense class, so handling muggles without magic won't be a problem."

"Isabella…I…"

"Please Draco, it's important…because you see…I haven't gotten you a Christmas present yet and I've looked everywhere. I spent the whole day in Hogsmeade and even here and I just can't find you the perfect gift. But I think that I will in muggle London."

Draco sighed but then a small grin appeared across his face.

"I'm glad you admitted that because I haven't gotten you anything either."

"Good, then we can help each other, now if you would be so kind as to escort your wife to the Leaky Cauldron."

"I think I can do that," he said as Draco took her arm.

The couple passed through the crowded inn aware that many eyes were watching them as they passed onto the streets of muggle London.

* * *

The initial shock of the muggle world was something Draco was not coping well with. His shoulders were tense and he glared at any man that looked in Isabella's direction. 

Isabella on the other hand was basking in the normalcy of it all: the cell phones, the stint of fried food, the blaring car horns. Hell if it wasn't snow, she would feel back at home.

The couple walked quickly with the crowd, stopping and starting with the orange hand, till finally they reached their destination.

"Harrods? I've never heard of it," Draco said as they stood in front of the entrance.

"Oh don't worry Draco, I have a feeling that you're going to love it."

Isabella tugged his hand and pulled him into the legendary department store.

Draco's reaction was immediate. "Whoa," was all he could say as his eyes widened to accommodate to the flashing Christmas lights and the shine of precious silver and gold.

The world famous Harrods with its hundreds of department stores all tailored to the most luxurious of needs was exactly was Isabella needed to get Draco's attentions. Maybe after some shopping, he would be up for a little sight seeing.

"And to think Draco, you didn't want to come," Isabella said with a smile of satisfaction before she headed towards the men's departments.

* * *

For a good hour, Isabella separated from Draco to look for a gift. She told him to meet her at the entrance at 2:30 and that he had time to look for her. When the question of money came up, Isabella nearly slapped herself for being so foolish. Of course Draco didn't have a debit card, he didn't have any pounds or euros or any form of muggle money at all. She told him to put it on hold and they would hold till they could come back with real money. 

During her hour Isabella wandered through store after store after store but found nothing. Draco had no need for fancy clothes or gourmet food. He probably got his shoes made by Angelik as well, so she couldn't do that. She looked at books, but he never seemed very interested in reading. She couldn't buy any type of muggle electronics. The magic wavelengths messed with their frequency leaving them useless in their world.

The clock chimed 2:00 and Isabella sighed with frustration. It seemed her search would be hopeless and Draco would be receiving another cheap broom kit for Christmas.

On her way down the escalator something caught her eye. The reflection of the light against a hundred little watch faces shined to her like a beacon from the gods and she knew exactly what to get Draco.

The salespeople of Cartier were more than a little skeptical of her as she strode into the store and immediately began browsing through the various styles. They watched her with a suspicious eye and traced her steps around the store.

All the watches were beautiful, delicate, well-made and timeless, but none seemed to be a match for Draco. Isabella lifted her head from its downward gaze to ask for assistant.

"Excuse me," she said politely to the older man stalking behind her. "I was thinking of buy a watching for my husband, what is your most popular model this season?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, "My dear, I do believe you would find something better suiting your needs in a different store." His upper-class London accent was almost as belittling as her mother's and it caught Isabella off guard.

"Excuse me, but I believe I have every right to be in this store, and don't you worry about how I'm going to afford it. I assure I'm going good for it."

"That remains to be seen, if you would like I can point you in the direction of a different store…"

"No, I would like to speak with your manager, now, my dear," Isabella sneered.

He ran in the other direction and Isabella stayed put, fuming. How dare he? How dare he make assumptions like that? Whether it was her clothes or her American accent neither should not have been a basis for prejudice.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the manager asked with the salesman behind him.

"Yes, you can. I am looking for a watch for my husband and since your employee was unwilling to help me maybe you can."

"Ma'am, Oliver tells me he politely tried to show you to a different store that would be much more suited to your tastes."

"If you mean push me there then yes he was, but I assure you that my money is just as good as any upper-class elites that waltzes into your store. So if you would be so kind as to show this season most popular model, I would be very happy."

"Now ma'am…" the manager began, before an elderly saleswoman pulled him to the side and whispered something urgently in his ear. His eyes widened and a small trail of sweat appeared on his hair line. He ran back over to Isabella, wringing his hands.

"Oh please excuse us Lady Malfoy, we weren't aware you would be coming into the store today. I would be more than happy to escort you to our showing room for some champagne…"

"No thank you, I would like to be escorted around by the older woman please since the men around here are a little too pushy for my tastes."

"Yes, yes of course my lady. Martha, you have a customer."

The elderly woman glided over and took Isabella's arm.

"Now my lady, let me show you this seasons latest collection," she said loudly leading Isabella away.

Once they were out of reach of the men, Isabella asked, "How did you know?"

"I'm an ex-witch, I've given up on the magical world for a simpler one here in London. But that doesn't mean I still don't get the Daily Prophet," she said with a knowing smile, "Your wedding pictures were absolutely gorgeous my dear, and a smart girl of you too, to have a small ceremony. Now tell me what are you thinking for the Lord?"

Martha guided Isabella around the store showing her what was popular now, but nothing caught Isabella's eye.

"Now my dear, I do have something special in the back. Our newest line won't come out till January but we do have a few already in for store displays. I think it would be perfect for your husband."

She disappeared behind a hidden door and emerged with a small red box.

Isabella walked to the counter where Martha prepared to lay the watch out. She smoothed out a piece of blue velvet and delicately pulled the watch from the box.

Isabella heard Martha in the background, but her soul focus was the watch, no the piece of jewelry in front of her.

"It's called the Ballon Bleu de Cartier. Its 18k white gold through out, and yes those are round cut diamonds around the face. It comes with the standards like waterproof etc., and of course our warranty. This watch, I tell you, will be the most popular thing coming January. It really is a beauty."

"Yes, yes it is. I think this is the perfect thing for Draco. I can't thank you enough."

"Now let's talk about payment."

* * *

Having conquered today's main goal, Isabella ran to meet Draco at the entrance. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she raced down the escalators. 

Draco was standing handsomely, his hands dug into his coat pockets gazing at the main Christmas tree. His face was calm and serene, and Isabella felt happy because he was happy. But when he saw her, his face lit up and Isabella couldn't stop her heart from leaping.

"Have a productive hour?" he said, his eyes looking for a bag.

There was none, Isabella had known Draco would look through whatever bag she had gotten so the watch was hidden safely in her purse.

"Oh, I'm not telling. You'll just have to see," she answered with a cheeky smile.

He huffed a little like a kid, but later smiled, took her hand, and led her out of the store.

"What about you? Did you find something?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not telling. You'll just have to see," he teased.

"Alright, alright, I'll just wait. So, I was wondering if you wanted to do some sight seeing."

Draco's eyes were hesitant but he conceded. Since neither knew they're way around the city, they simply walked. Eventually the vast land of Hyde Park came into view.

The couple walked arm in arm along the deserted trail, under the barren trees. There was no need to speak, in this little piece of country in the middle of the modern city.

After sometime Draco laced his glove fingers with hers.

"I had a really good time today Isabella."

She smiled up at him, "I did too Draco. Thanks for coming along."

"No, thanks for dragging me out. The muggle world is…" He searched for the right word, the right emotion, but Isabella led him to it.

"It's okay you can say it, it's magnificent."

"Yes, magnificent. I never imaged they could be so much like us," he admitted to her but more to himself.

"That's the scary thing isn't? That they really are no different from us. They love, they fight, they live, just as we do."

Both were quiet for sometime, caught up in the seriousness of it all.

"It's strange," Draco said finally, "the realization that all your thoughts, your beliefs are so blatantly wrong. I felt strange when father died too. I knew what killed him and why but there was never any meaning behind it. I was just glad he was dead, but now, here, I know in my heart he was wrong, they were all wrong."

Once he finished he closed his eyes in regret. He knew Isabella would ask, but to his surprise she didn't. Isabella stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You're one of the lucky ones Draco," she said, "you survived and you've changed for the better."

"How…"

She pressed her finger against his lips, "You don't realize how fast news travels. I've known for sometime."

"But…but…"

"But I didn't leave you? I didn't immediately call up the solicitor to see how much I would get from a divorce? No, because that's who you were Draco. We all have pasts, good and bad, secrets and lies and love. But we live in the present Draco; we have no power of the past. We can't change it, only live with it. Was I upset and angry and confused after I found out? Yes, but that doesn't change anything. I accept you for who you are, in this moment, nothing else."

He kissed her then, in Hyde Park, in the center of muggle London. He kissed her under the gray snow sky and barren trees. And she kissed him back.

They broke apart slowly, both savoring the remnants of the others lips.

"I…"

"Don't say it Draco, please. Don't say it," Isabella asked him quietly not looking him in the face.

He nodded solemnly and retook her hand. They silently finished their walk and in a desolate corner of the park apparated back to their real lives.

* * *


	42. So this is Christmas

Hey everyone! I'm so glad to be back, I hope you are too. I know its been well months since I've written anything, and I take full blame for it. School, family, life in general got very overwhelming and I just couldn't find the time. But I'm back and its summer so here we go again.

In other news, I hope to have this story finished by the summer and begin work on something new and exciting. I'm thinking another OC but with a deatheater or something like that. Who knows? If you have any suggestion let me know.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**_Chapter 42 So this is Christmas_**

"Isabella? Isabella, love. Wake up. Wake up, it's Christmas."

His gentle nudges roused her from her sleep and Isabella groggily responded with a, "huh?"

"Wake up, it's Christmas. I fear the mothers will want to have a spot of breakfast with gifts this morning."

Isabella rolled out of Draco's embrace and attempted to bury her head underneath the pillows.

"Oh no you don't," Draco said. He gripped her hips and pulled her flush with him again. "Please, darling. It's Christmas," he pleaded, "Just think the sooner we get this done with, the sooner we can leave for Italy. I'm sure your father is pacing his den right now waiting for our arrival."

Draco faintly heard her mumble something before she cuddled closer to him.

"Love, am I going to have to drag you out of bed?"

"You wouldn't dare," she whispered against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't?"

"Draco…" Isabella whined.

"Come on I'll get a house elf to make you an espresso just like you like it."

"Fine, fine, fine."

Draco watched her as she removed her head from the mass of pillows. Her hair still tousled from sleep, but she couldn't be more beautiful.

"Its funny that it's the mention of coffee that gets you out of bed. Not the fact that it's Christmas or that we're leaving for Italy today, or even that in a few hours you'll be getting your present from me which you've been hounding me about for the past week. No, its coffee."

Isabella giggled, "Well Draco as you will soon learn us Italians love, no adore our coffee."

"That I know. Now before you get out of bed give me a kiss and wish me a Happy Christmas."

Isabella gazed up at him with sultry eyes and raised her hand to run it through his hair. She leaned her lips up to his ear and whispered a quiet Merry Christmas. Draco readied himself his first Christmas present but Isabella's lips only pressed against his cheek before she leap from the bed and out the door.

Draco was not far behind her, they flew down the stairs laughing with one another. Just before Isabella thought she was safe, Draco caught her from behind and pinned her to the wall.

"Now that was not a kiss. I demand one right now."

His face was only inches from hers, and she felt his warm breathe leave his lungs and brush against her check.

"You demand? Well if we're making demands, I demand you release me."

Draco saw the stubborn glint in her eye and knew to prepare for a fight.

"Not until…"

"But Draco that counted. It was a kiss. You never specified where. I could have kissed your toes and it would have counted."

"Isabella, I didn't expect you to have a foot fetish. That's strangely attractive," he said long her long neck where he placed small kisses. "Does that man I'll be getting more foot massages in the future?" he asked.

Isabella's mouth opened in shock, "Draco! That's…I would never. Feet are disgusting, especially yours. I mean have you ever smelled yourself after a quidditch game? I imagine that's your feet times a hundred. The thought is just foul."

"And you like it, my naughty, naughty wife. Now kiss me or I will make you smell my feet," he teased.

Isabella smiled and planned to kiss his nose to make an example of him, but Draco quickly added, "On the lips or else."

"Fine, I concede but only because it's Christmas."

Isabella pressed her lips against his slowly at first but his set a faster pace. And only when Draco ran his tongue against her bottom lip was it broken. She immediately pulled away.

"Keep that to yourself, Lord Malfoy. You haven't brushed your teeth yet and your tongue is festering with diseases."

"Thank you for successfully ruining the moment Isabella," he sighed.

"It's what I do best," she said with a smile, "Now come on you promised me some espresso."

Draco grumbled but released his hold on her. He followed, lead by her hand into the Malfoy Manor's Christmas celebration.

* * *

"Oh my darlings!" Narcissa cooed as she took them both in her arms, "Happy Christmas. Now hurry and eat your breakfast and we may open presents. Oh dear, I do love Christmas!"

Her checks usually pale were flushed pink with excitement. Isabella noted Mary's stacking figure in a dark corner, the whites of her eyes and sharp smirk were all that shone.

"Isabella my dear, come wish your mother a Merry Christmas."

Mary pushed herself off the dark wall and moved forward. Isabella hesitated but took her mother's cold hands in hers.

"Happy Christmas mother," Isabella gave her mother ghost kisses, just barely touching the predominant arches there.

"Yes Merry Christmas indeed, now follow your husband for breakfast and then we may partake in the festivities."

Isabella followed the distance couple ahead of her, calculating the minutes she had remaining in this hell.

* * *

"You first Isabella dear," Narcissa began, taking her seat on the settee next to Mary.

After a Christmas morning feast of assorted breakfast meats, fluffy eggs, and rather savory orange and bittersweet chocolate scones, the group had moved to the small living room on the second floor where one of the numerous trees had been placed. This tree was quiet and soft, with only glowing white pixie lights in comparison to the one in the foyer that stood over ten feet and was covered in numerous green and silver ornaments.

"Are you sure Narcissa because I really don't mind…"

"Isabella dear, please as the newest member of our family go first."

"If you insist…" Isabella carefully plucked the first present that bared her name, a long thin box wrapped in silver paper. She examined the box closely looking for the name of the giver.

"Isabella if you take any longer, it will be New Year before we are done," Draco moaned, his maturity showing.

She shot him a glare and took off the paper. The black velvet was smooth under her fingers and indicated only one thing, gems.

"Well go on," Narcissa egged, giving herself away as the giver.

Isabella snapped the lid open. A long line of precious rare black pearls peered back at her.

"Narcissa…" she began, "I don't know…"

"No need. They've been in the Malfoy family for a long time. It's originally how we made all of our money, by trade with the Orient. The pearls were a gift from the principal queen of Siam all those years ago. Malfoys may lavish themselves with emeralds and diamonds, but we know the timeless class of pearls. I hope one day you may give them to your daughter."

Isabella opened and closed her mouth like fish, not knowing what to think or even say. Narcissa noted her distress, "please dear it was nothing. Just having you in Draco and my life is enough. Your next Draco darling."

Draco wasted no time in ripping open and marveling over the very exclusive quidditch tickets Mary had got him. But Isabella watched Narcissa, saw the life, the joy in her eyes. Isabella was so focused she missed Mary and Narcissa opening their own gifts, both receiving a pair of beautiful gloves.

It was Isabella's turn again, this time she chose the largest of her gifts. She pulled back the stocky brown wrapping paper to reveal a stunning painting with the initials BZ in the corner. It was a muggle still life of her land in Italy, a fierce contrast between the blue sky and warm earth tones. And there surrounded by vineyards and ongoing fields…

"Is that your house?" Draco asked from his seat on the soft carpet.

"Yes, Blaise painted if for me. We spent so much time there was children. We'd ride our horses all day through the vineyards before running home for dinner. But you'll see all this later won't you?"

"Yes, yes now my turn again, let's see what dear old mum got me."

He unwrapped a new broom, as if he did know by the shape of the package but Draco was excited none the less. The gift opening continued till only a few presents lay under the spruce.

The mothers stacked a fair share of jewelry and Mary even received a rather embarrassing gift from Snape which she decided was not appropriate to share. Draco's stack was high, among the broom and pounds of chocolate, a set of the complete works of Tolstoy from Blaise. When Isabella questioned him, his only response was that the Russian knew what he was doing.

"Your turn again Isabella now, only two left which will it be?" They were relatively the same size, rectangular and long, one from Draco the other from her mother. She chose Mary's hoping that this disappointment would easily be made up with Draco's gift.

As Isabella lifted the cover, her hand froze and it nearly fell from her hand. Her face took on a cold countenance.

"Is this some kind of joke mother?"

Mary hid her pleasure by a wide eyed stare.

"Joke? I was only thinking of your future. We all know what lies ahead of you."

"What is it Isabella?" Draco asked.

"Children's clothing," Isabella spat and threw the box at him.

A collection of clothes ranging from sweet pink sweaters to cozy one pieces filled the box.

"You're not are you?" Narcissa asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not. I thought we had this discussion once before."

A cold shiver ran up Isabella's spine and she quickly snatched the box away from Draco.

"Please continue Draco, so that there may still be some day light to travel."

He said nothing but stared at the box of tiny clothes for a long time before reaching for his last present from Isabella.

The Christmas spirit had left the room with Mary's gift. It was a cold that could not be beaten away by stoking the fire.

"Go on Draco, open your last gift. I for one am excited to see what Isabella got you," Narcissa attempted a smile but it failed.

Draco tore back the dark green paper to reveal a red box labeled in gold lettering Cartier. His eyes furrowed, he had never heard of the name and did not know what to expect. He lifted the lid to reveal a white gold watch nestled on the small velvet pillow. It was a beautiful display of craftsmanship. Its rim covered in two rows of small diamonds, the background a stark white in contrast to the dark blue accents. The hands ticked by ever so softly, making a nose that could only be heard up close.

"Oh Draco what a lovely watch," Narcissa squealed, her hands leaving their folded position on her lap.

"It's stunning," Mary commented.

Draco looked to Isabella but she didn't meet his eyes. She was still unsure if he liked it or not. He reached over and took her hand, "Isabella will you put it on me?"

She raised her hard and her smile reached all the way to her eyes.

"Of course, I'm so glad you like it. Its one of the finest muggle watch makers, French I believe."

She took the case from him and shimmed the watch over his wrist. The dark tips of her fingers delicately snapping the latch into place.

"Thank you Isabella, it's beautiful. I'll wear it always. Now your turn," he said handing her the last gift under the tree.

"I hope you like it, if you don't I can always return it and you can get whatever you want. It's really no prob…"

"Draco," she stopped his rambling, "I'm sure I'll love it."

Isabella peeled back the red paper and felt tissue paper and leather under her hands. She continued and revealed three small books covered in weathered brown leather, soft to the touch. Isabella lifted the aged cover and read the typed print.

"Oh Draco…how did…where…I can't believe it."

In her hands lay a first edition collection of Jane Austen's Persuasion.

"It's not exactly what I wanted to get you originally. Remember our honeymoon and you read the other one, Pride and something. I thought you might like that one more. They didn't have it thought, apparently it's quite rare."

He stood against the fire place, the same nervousness in her now in him. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Draco, I couldn't have asked for a better gift. I…don't know how I'll be to able to beat this next Christmas."

Isabella bit her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth. Next Christmas? Had she just promised him next Christmas, another whole year? She couldn't take it back now and seeing the light in his eyes made a small part of her not want to. Oh, Jason her love, what was he doing this Christmas? To be sure he was at his parents in Napa to the North, enjoying good wine and company. But was he thinking of her as she was of him.

Narcissa's voice broke her thought, "Well that was a lovely Christmas everyone. Now Draco and Isabella, you need to prepare for Italy. We wouldn't want you to miss your Christmas dinner." Her happiness deflated with the aspect of their departure.

"Alright mum, we'll go get ready and be down in a few minutes. I had a wonderful Christmas, best one yet I think."

His smile warmed Narcissa's heart enough for her to move above her depression. Draco gave his mother a kiss on the check and ran to get ready. Isabella followed quickly behind him, the excitement of seeing Italy, of her family, making her heart pump a littler faster.

* * *

The elves had already packed and sent their thing ahead, Draco and Isabella really just had to change and put on heavy coats for winter weather. Draco grew quiet, his nerves eating away at him. Isabella aw his anxiety and took his hand in hers.

"Trust me Draco, it will be fine. By the time we leave, you'll have gained ten pounds and speak fluent Italian," she said to reassure him.

"Okay let's go then. I mean I've faced my fears before, how much harder could your family be?"

She only laughed and hoped he was right.

* * *


	43. Buon Natale

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hey my dear readers! Look at me, it didn't take months for me to update! Yay, so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I just wanted to thank Airlady once again for her constant reviews, I always enjoy hearing your take on the chapter! Oh and I have a new discovery for you all... if you love Hermione Granger as much as I do please check out Granger Enchanted, a Hermione centric fanfic site with some of the best fic I've read in a long time. Alright everyone, read review and enjoy!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 43 Buon Natale

Draco had never seen so many people in one room at one time. The large kitchen of Villa Feliciali exceeded its maximum occupancy three times over and when he and Isabella popped in the room they swarmed like a pack of starved mosquitoes towards them. In a matter of five minutes Draco had been hugged by more people than ever in his entire life. His pale checks were stained red form lipstick and pinching aunts, his back sore from the hard slaps of his sturdy Italian in-laws.

Life buzzed around him a different language, a beautiful flowing Romantic tongue that swelled and rolled like the tide. The only problem was that Draco has lost his translator. He peered around the room for her distinct hair only to find they all shared the same dark features. He was the alluring exotic in his culture, like his wife was in his.

Draco attempted to push against the swarm only to have the life sucked from him once again. The young children instantly gravitated towards him and three hung from his legs stopping any attempt of escape. Maybe it was a sweet gesture from his new relatives or a strategic move made by their mothers, either way Draco was incapacitated.

By the time Isabella eventually made her way back to him, he had not moved an inch from where they originally appeared. To Draco Isabella was a savior. Screw bloody Potter, the boy who wouldn't die. The image of his wife walking towards him, parting the blood thirsty insects with a wave of her hand, made him eternally indebted to her.

Her face was relaxed and happy; she practically glowed in the lights of the kitchen.

"Come on," she beckoned, "my father wants to see you."

Isabella drug him through the crowd and out onto the veranda. Although it was caped in night, Draco could see the beauty of the Italian countryside only just beyond the wrought iron rail. Rows and rows made fields and fields of precious grapevines. The full moonlight shone bright upon them giving its blessings for a fruitful season, the promise of a sweet Chianti.

"Draco my boy, welcome to Villa Feliciali." Isabella's father Alessandro slipped into the artificial light pouring from bustling kitchen's window, a thick current of smoke and scent outlying the rays. He was an intimidating man for any but especially his son-in-law. His skin dark and leathered by a childhood in the Tuscan sun. His hair jet black with a hint of gray at his temple showing his age. It was all combed back straight to match the lines of his well trimmed bread and mustache. It was his eyes though that made him menacing, so dark they blended with his pupils to cast the appearance of pure darkness.

"Mr. Bucellini," Draco replied calmly. He was a Malfoy after all, he couldn't make his fear apparent.

"Alessandro, please, we are family now. Aren't we?"

"Yes Alessandro of course," Draco croaked out.

"Now tell me how have things been since I've seen you last. I heard you bought my little bambina a lovely Christmas present. An original Austen, quite rare," his accented English stated.

"Yes Isabella seems to be a fan," Draco looked over his shoulder to see Isabella but she was gone.

"Her and the rest of the female population. Cigar Draco?" Alessandro offered, puling out one for himself, "They are only the best Cubans I assure you."

"I don't smoke thank you for the offer."

Alessandro silently clipped the end letting the bud fall the floor. His hands shielded the small flame he used to bring the cigar to life. Alessandro took a few deep puffs and sighed.

"Now Draco, I must confess myself somewhat stunned that you agreed to come her for the holidays. I didn't think you had the courage, I know how intimidating the family can be so I'm impressed. I will prepare you thought, they are ruthless. They will torment you till all shred of privacy is gone. They will pretend too like you if only to discover your flaws. They will talk about you as if you are not there, especially since you do not speak the language. And all this without a flick of a wand."

Alessandro took a few moments to breathe in the calming smoke as he leaned against the rail.

"Draco you have very high standards to live up to. They had always hoped Isabella would come home and many a good Italian boy. Hell they already had a list going of bachelors from the upper crust of Italian wizardry society. I won't relay to you how upset they were to hear about your marriage, especially to be denied an invitation. This is my word of warning, Draco."

Draco had no hesitation in his voice when he said, "I'm not afraid."

"I never said you were boy. This is just meant to be advice, because I want you to be prepared for the consequences should Isabella be hurt. You will not only have to deal with me but every other person you see in that house and many others distant relatives. Let me tell you they are all talented wizards and witches, we wouldn't be one of the most prominent families in Italy, magic and non alike, if we weren't fighters."

Draco was silent as he processed all that had been said. He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or relieved by the warning.

"Thank you Alessandro, but be certain I have no intentions of hurting Isabella ever."

Alessandro didn't meet his eyes but snubbed out his half smoked cigar and put his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Good, good. Now come, its time to eat."

* * *

The chaos of the kitchen had been carried on silver platters to the large dining room. Two long tables lay strewn with Italian delicacies. Heaping piles of antipasti sat next to baskets of fresh bread straight from the wood burning oven. Large barrels of soup had been bought in accompanied by twenty heads of chopped Romaine in a light lemon vinaigrette.

As Draco found his seat as indicated by Alessandro, the women were bringing in more. This time bowls of fresh pasta ranging from long thin Angel hair to small rice like risotto. The women would heave and ho the platters around before running back to the kitchen for more; all the while trying to avoid their sisters, aunts, and mothers coming out the swinging door. Small collisions had occurred but not a morsel of food had fallen from place. Italian women, Draco decided should be acclaimed world round not only their cooking or fiery tempers, but also their balance.

Following the pasta, the main courses arrived. A tradition on Christmas was the abstinence from meat. Although the practice was acculturated by their Catholic ancestors, it had proverbial stuck and remained in the magical Bucellini family to this very day. Steam rose from fillets of baked baccala, a popular fish of the region; the fried batter on the calamari looked crisp and warm as if just pulled from the pot of frying oil. Plates of eel, clams, shrimp, octopus distinct because of its red tentacles with puckered suckers still intact, and other various dishes emerged from the kitchen till all the women had found their place among their family.

Isabella was one of the last to take her seat next to Draco. Alessandro rose from his place at the head of the table and all grew quiet except for a gurgling new born. He addressed his family in their native tongue but Draco knew he was thanking them for coming and wishing them well on this day. Alessandro finally raised his glass and Draco along with the rest of the family followed suit.

"Salute!" he said and they all repeated him, clinking their fragile glasses together before sipping their family vintage. And then the noise returned and the eating began.

* * *

Three glorious hours later, dessert and port was being served. Draco helped himself to a final bite of strufoli and sucked the remaining honey from his fingertips. Those little dough balls covered in sweet honey and sprinkles were delicious. It had all been delicious and all Draco wanted to do was pop the button on his pants and fall into a food and wine induced sleep. But ever the gracious guest, he some how kept his tired haze at bay even if he could not stop the yawns.

Isabella had left his side long ago to help in the clean up but with the wonders of magic, hours of caked and burned on food was gone in flash. The silver had once again been placed in its proper place till the next celebration.

The noise had died down as well, and suddenly Draco felt very alone in the villa. Not having the excuse of eating to halt any conversation with Isabella's relatives, he surveyed the room. How funny to feel so isolated in a house full of people but Draco's was not exempt from his feelings.

It was then, smelling Draco's vulnerability, that the vultures found their prey.

Isabella's aunts or "zie" as they referred to themselves swooped down and insisted they'd properly introduce Draco to all of the relatives. Drug so hard it nearly pulled his arm from socket, Draco was lead around from group to group of older Italian women. They questioned every aspect of his life in England: what were his plans for the future, could he provide for their little Isabella, and so on down to the exact amount of money he had saved in Gringotts. The question Draco was least fond of was when they could expect children from the couple. At that point in every interrogation his leaders would pull him to another group, leaving him unable to answer for which he was grateful.

"That's enough Mama," Draco heard over his shoulder having just met the seventh group, this time ones so ancient Draco was sure the slight breeze coming in would knock them over if they attempted to stand.

"Vittore, don't talk to your mother like that," one of the vultures scolded at the man behind Draco.

He was tall, one of the tallest at this family gathering. He was built like Blaise, his body long and lean. But unlike his best friend, this man had Isabella's nose and the stern eyes of Alessandro. He carried himself with pride; Draco could see that straight away. It may appear to most to be vanity but Draco knew the differences in stances well because he shared it as well.

"Leave him alone Mama, or I will tell Isabella on you and you know how she is. I'm sure Draco does as well."

Draco chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on Draco, leave the women to their gossiping."

Draco followed gladly and thanked his unlikely hero as soon as they were out of ear range.

"Its no problem," he answered in only slightly accented English. "Isabella would have their skins if she had seen. I'm Vittore Bucellini, Isabella's cousin. Let me get you a glass of wine and we'll talk."

Vittore and Draco became fast friends as they shared a bottled of wine and joked about the family.

"That's zia Arabella with my brother Marco and his wife Natalia, they're the parents of the new born Rocco. Arabella is sister to our grandfather, its amazing she's still around to be honest. But you'll learn that soon enough, Bucellini women always out live the men. Some say the men eventually will just fall over dead from the nagging, but I don't think that's true. Our zia is somewhat eccentric, she had a great love affair with a muggle film director ages ago and gave up her wand to be with him. When he fell in love with his American young star, Arabella how do you say lost her marbles, yes? She went through a phase were she ate only radishes and loved only women. But we love her none the less."

"Those are the twins, Antonio and Fabian, two of Zia Lucia's and Zio Giovanni's seven children. They come home from school early this year for break for catching a classmate on fire. Lucia hit them so hard they couldn't sit for days."

"Oh and that's Rachele, a second cousin. We recently found out she was posing nude for some muggle American trash magazine but apparently they pay rather well so her father was not all that mad."

"How do you keep you with all of it?" Draco asked his eyes wide in shock, "I mean only have one cousin and I barely know anything about her while you know the intimate details about your second."

"Practice," Vittore said with a smile, "it's also easy when your mother is the biggest gossip this side of Sienna."

As the evening continued, Draco learned more and more: the family scandals and scares, the feud with rival wine makers, the Pendolas, and the lengthy family history.

Vittore himself was part of that Bucellini legacy. Having been raised in the country among the grapes, the family joked he must have been born in the vineyard; he had a knack for mixing. Vittore had tried life in the city, attending university in Florence but the architecture held no interest for him. His love was here in the hills of Tuscany sitting in great purple bushels. With the mention of his life's passion of creating special blends, Vittore in the strictest confidence revealed to a naive Draco the secrets of Bucellini wine. Although the old recipes were most popular Vittore confessed he dreamed of creating new brews that would blow the wine world of its feet. Draco admired his ambition, his passion for what he was doing and hoped when Draco reached Vittore's age he possessed the same.

The honesty spilling from Vittore lips though indicated to Draco that it must be late, for an Italian making drunken confessions only happened in the wee hours of the morning. The older members of the family had already departed and now the rest were getting ready to make their exits as well.

Both inebriated gentlemen stumbled clutching each other to the foyer to make farewells and head to bed. As they moved, Draco saw out of the corner of his eye a dimly lit room whose only source of light was a dying fire. Vittore moved ahead of him while Draco stayed poised by the sight at the door.

In the glowing fire light Isabella held a sleeping baby, her nephew Rocco, in her arms. She did not notice Draco's presence at the threshold, her eyes stayed focused on the tiny face.

Draco was breathless; his mind became clouded as if he had entered a dream. He imagined this image in his den at the manor, pictures of them smiled as they rested in well chosen frames on the mantle. The child had dark curls like his mother but Draco's fair skin. His son lay content in his mother's arms as his father watched over them. And then as if by just a feeling Isabella would turn and smile at him, so much love in her eyes.

"Draco," she said softly in his dream and his reality, breaking his vision with a gentle word.

Isabella stood next to him the babe still in her arms.

"Come on, I need to return little Rocco to his mother and then I'm more than ready for bed."

Draco followed her wordlessly and accepted hugs and handshakes from the departing family members. Vittore was one of the last to leave, carrying his youngest sister Rosa in his arms.

"You're a good guy Draco Malfoy, for an Englishman. I'll see you soon."

And as the final pop of apparition faded away; only Alessandro, Draco, and Isabella remained.

Alessandro nodded goodnight before turning down the hall to his room.

"Come on Draco, our room is upstairs."

Isabella led him to the second floor. They passed many doors along a long hallway till Isabella pulled one open. There was no light but that of the moon that fluttered from behind sheer curtains on a small balcony. Isabella wasted no time in pulling off her shoes and rummaging for her nightgown.

Draco released the deep breath of anxiety he had been holding all evening and began to undress. They lay together later, the only sounds were the curtains billowing on a slight breeze and their own breaths.

"Draco," Isabella whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled half asleep against the back of her neck.

"I think it went rather well don't you?"

He did answer only rubbed the crest of her hip one more time before falling asleep.

* * *


	44. Three, Two, One

Disclaimer: Don't own it, or well at least no the Harry Potter part.

Hello again! Man I must say that this past chapter has gotten such a great reception which makes me a very happy writer! So thanks to all of you, old and new readers, for tuning in. This chapter is an intresting trip inside Isabella's mind, I had a somewhat difficult time writing it. I prefer describing what I see inside my mind, not what my mind is saying. But I think I did okay.

Thanks again to Airlady for her review, glad you loved Christmas dinner section. It was so much fun to research and I won't lie I ate a whole plate of pasta after finishing the chapter!

Alright my dears...read, review, but mostly enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 44 Three, Two, One_**

"Are you excited Issa?" her cousin Carlotta asked, giddy from the bubbles of her first glass of prosecco, a sparkling white grape wine.

"I suppose," Isabella said shrugging her shoulders, "I mean tomorrow we'll wake up hung over and it will be like any other day. I've never understood this holiday."

Carlotta's mouth fell open aghast.

"Isabella, shame on you! Especially as a newlywed, I would think you'd be thrilled to being the new year with your new husband. I know I sure would be."

"Carlotta Bianca Tatiana Bucellini! You are far too mature for your age," Isabella said pressing her lips at the sixteen year old.

"And you act far too old for your age," Carlotta retorted in her own defense.

But Isabella's glare was firm so she admitted her defeat.

"Fine, fine, if you're going to be no fun I'll just go flirt with Vittore's friend Nico. I'm sure he would be glad to share in my excitement. Felice Capodanno."

Downing the remnants of her fluke, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted to the group of older boys.

Isabella sighed and pressed at the pressure forming behind her eyes. She didn't mean to be so negative, but Isabella found no appeal in the celebration of the new year. What was its purpose? To acknowledge the fact they had all survived to see the passing of another year? To crowd around the old muggle TV and watch the ball drop well passed midnight in a distance Time Square? To drink an excessive amount of prosecco and kiss every person at arms length when they heard the cathedral's bells ring? Isabella thought the day was absolutely pointless and couldn't help sharing her pessimism with everyone.

She took another sip, the bubbles unpleasantly tickling her nose, the feeling she had never grown used to since the New Years after her sixteenth birthday when she was finally able to partake in the festivities. A Bucellini tradition Carlotta was celebrating herself today.

Isabella remembered how happy she was that night two years ago. She had been home visiting her father for the holidays but longed to be with the young man she had recently met, a kind hearted gentleman named Jason. It seemed so long ago now, that she had fallen in love and had it ripped away from her. Two years had changed so much in such a little time and Isabella didn't want to celebrate this new year; this indication of the further change that would occur in her life. But she couldn't think of that now, not of him. Bad memories would just blacken her mood.

Isabella however couldn't stop the green eyed monster of jealously roaring to life inside of her towards her favorite cousin Carlotta. To be so carefree, so light hearted, so happy. When all Isabella could feel was the tight tug of being pulled in two. She wanted to admit to herself that Draco had taken over a part of her heart that she could never give back to Jason. Isabella wanted to exist peacefully in both worlds, her comfortable past and her promising future. Isabella wanted everything but she knew that could never be and in the end she would hurt a man she loved.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," she chided herself, "You're a grown woman, not some made up slag on the soaps."

Isabella pulled herself from her dangerous thoughts and surveyed the room again. Her family mingled around her as if in a perfect rotation, moving slowly from one to another in a complete circle with her at the center. She unconsciously searched out the head of blonde hair among the crowd and found him laughing at another of Vittore's antics.

Isabella was surprised at the two fast friends; it was something she had never expected. She was glad Draco had one ally in the trenches. Isabella couldn't quite understand how it had come about, their friendship, and it was shock that day following Christmas to see how the two interacted as they toured the vineyards.

Vittore had been waiting for them in kitchen when they emerged for breakfast, barely able to control his excitement over showing Draco his pride and joy. Isabella had taken a backseat as Vittore lead a captivated Draco around. They walked the long rows of grapevines, Vittore lecturing Draco on how the grapes were picked and packed even though these vines were bare from the fall's harvest. They met with Uncle Dominico, Vittore's father and main overseer of the vineyard. They strolled through the long wooden buildings where the grapes were crushed and pressed, their juices fermented, and stored in huge oak barrels. Isabella had never shown an interest in the business, she had a respect for the fine art but was not a fanatic like Vittore and now Draco. At the end of the tour, they sat upon the patio sipping different vintages and a few of Vittore's creations, overlooking the source of the sweet liquid. It had been a long day and it was lovely to relax at the end with wine and the boys amusing jokes. It felt right to have them by her side, the two of them laughing like old friends. And there they were again; disproving everyone that Draco would not fit in.

Isabella had heard the whispers floating around her that first night during Christmas dinner. Speculation was the name of the game and they had all made their guesses as to when the marriage would crumble. Isabella felt an immense amount of pride as she watched her husband interact with her family as an equal not an outsider. He really had been Prince Charming the entire trip, wooing not only Isabella's family but Isabella herself.

The day following the wine tour, the couple headed to Florence for a few days to see the sights before attending the opening night of Otello at El Teatro Verdi featuring Alessandro as the heartless Iago.

Florence had a soft spot in Isabella's heart. She had spent half of her childhood here. During which ever season her father was performing in the opera house, the family would relocate to the capital of Tuscany. The huge arches and domes, the washed white buildings with terracotta slated tops, the winding streets had first impressed her young eyes and now they were the familiar faces of old friends.

Isabella delighted in Draco's awe of the city. They walked slowly through the city, a hard task to accomplish with the mad dash of tourists and natives like around them. But somehow they managed it. The pair found the open air market, steaming with the smells of fresh breads and salty meats mixed with exhaust; the mixture of country and urban that defined the city. They chatted or rather Isabella chatted with the different vendors picking up different items: a large loaf of warm bread, soft goat's milk cheese, fresh tomatoes yet to be plucked from the vine, and a bottle of wine. They traced the river Arno up to the Ponte Vecchio before finding the perfect stop for their lunch along the banks.

There was no rush, no urgency in their task. And as their first evening in Florence fell around them, the listened to the bells chime vibrating throughout the plaza from El Duomo.

The following day was dedicated to the arts and a trip to El Uffizi was necessary. The gallery housed the world famous works of the great Italian artists commissioned by the powerful Medici family who ruled Florence for centuries and still had major standing in the magical district of the city. Halls and halls of masterpieces in marble, canvas, and stone lay before them and the couple gazed upon each with adoration. Isabella even had to talk Draco out of buying a horrible plastic replica of David which he insisted he had to have.

They made it back to the apartment early to prepare for the opera premiere that night. Isabella giggled to herself as she remembered Draco's feverish pacing as he waited on her. But she had stopped him dead in his tracks as she emerged from the bedroom. The gown was burgundy silk and it wrapped around Isabella's curves like glove before pillowing out like a mermaid's tail. Her shoulders were bare save the one thing strip that curled around to the back. She had thrown her hair up in quick bun, letting some curls escape around her face.

Draco looked regal in his muggle suit, a neat black bow tie resting at the base of his neck. And how he looked at her, as though she was Botticelli's sacred Venus come to life.

"You look beautiful," he said and she felt beautiful under his gaze.

It was easy to fall in love with him at times that that, so easy it was an unconscious action her heart took for her.

El Teatro Verdi catered to muggle and magical alike, but Draco did not look out of place for a second. His pureblood manners helped him fit in easily with both crowds and even Alessandro after his performance expressed his approval.

Otello had been a wonderful experience, the whole ensemble coming together to bring the piece of the power and revenge and deception to life. Her father's voice was as pristine as ever she remembered and he embraced the character of Iago perfectly. The story line however had Isabella somewhat shaken. She now understood why Shakespeare's works were everlasting; because they spoke to everyone. Isabella saw the striking similarities between this plot and her own: a scandalous marriage, the uniting of vastly different culture, the element of trust central to both plots, and finally the influence of vengeful outside counterparts.

Would Isabella's story end the same as Desdemona's, in death? When Draco finally met the end of his rope or learned of her first love would be turn to a murderous lover? Was the will of her mother to destroy her father capable of destroying Isabella too?

One key difference existed between the two heroines though, Desdemona had in fact been faithful to her Moorish husband while Isabella although not physically but emotionally was having an affair.

Draco had asked why she was so quiet on their drive back. She attempted to brush it off with the excuse of exhaustion but truly her mind raced with dark thoughts.

Their last day in Florence was spent enjoying the simple beauty of the city. They walked the back alleys, the old cobbled stoned paths that lead no where. They ate at traditional lunch. Isabella tried to convince Draco to have some of her tripe, but he shoved large pieces of his steak into his mouth each time she suggested it.

Both were a little sad to leave the city but were content to journey back to the quiet country and prepare for another family gathering this time at Uncle Dominico's home on the opposite side of the Bucellini property.

Isabella heard the pop and fizz of another bottle of prosecco and she glanced towards the clock. 11:35, twenty five more minutes. Her Zia Giada had joined her on the sofa and after a thrilling conversation about her newest research, well thrilling for Professor Binns maybe, Isabella's zia had moved to the topic of the new romance novel she was reading. Something about the Scottish highlands and Irish princesses; Isabella was quickly lost and found it easy to drown her deep voice out and watch her family again.

Carlotta now hung on the arms of Nico Salvatori, batting her dark eyelashes at him, pretending she was years older. The younger children hoping to stay up were now snoozing quietly together in one of the large leather arm chairs. The veranda doors had been opened letting in both a light breeze and the sound of neighboring celebrations and the explosion of fireworks.

Isabella's father sat among the older men now sipping bourbon not the sparkling wine. A small smile spread across her lips as she thought of her father. That night following their return home from Florence, she had gone down stairs for a glass of water to find light peeking from under the study door. She had knocked tentatively and waited his quiet allowance.

Isabella pushed the door open and let her eyes adjust to the soft lamp light. His study had been his sanctuary for as along as she could remember. He would seclude himself in there for hours after a fight with her mother, but that was long ago. The room had remained the same though. The walls were paneled wood, dark nearly black to contrast the forest green leather arm chair and curtains. There were maps; Isabella had always loved the one of their land dating back to its purchases centuries ago. His massive desk dominated the room. Normally it was piled with paper, all in small stacks with sharp edges jutting out trying to escape. That day it had been bare except for a small photo album. The lamp cast a soft glow on the desk but created dark shadows for her father to hide in.

Alessandro stood at the window, his face towards the waning moon, a black silk robe tied at his waist.

"Papa, what are you still doing up?" Isabella had asked as she walked towards him.

"Just remembering bambina, just remembering."

"Anything in particular?" Isabella asked reaching him.

"All the years we spent happy in this house before things…changed. I can't help but think of the person you would have become had I won full custody and you remained here among your family."

"Papa…" Isabella said, laying a hand on the cool silk encasing his arm.

"I missed you, so much my sweet Isabella, so much at times I couldn't breathe. I imagined I head your laughter down the hall and would exhaust myself spending the day chasing your ghost. I counted the days till our time over the holidays and waited till you would be of legal age to move back here with me. And then when I didn't hear from you on your birthday I was so worried. I though the worst had happened and come to find out it was much worst than my nightmares. Your mother had sunk the final nail in my coffin, marrying you to a foreigner."

His hands were shaking and Isabella took them in her own in hopes of calming them.

"I was so angry. At your mother, your husband, but mostly at myself. It's my job to protect you and I have failed miserably. I have lost you not only once but twice and I will never be able to win you back."

"Papa you have no lost me nor will you ever," Isabella smiled at him through her tears.

"I'll admit it's not the best situation and I will always regret not having you walk me down the aisle but strangely enough I'm happy. He's a good man and he cares for me."

"Do you love him?" he asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No," Isabella answered honestly, "but I could easily fall for him. Sometimes I feel like I'm halfway there. We fit together, fit so well. And maybe one day…I mean eventually…we'll need to have children to produce an heir and while I may not love him, I will love my children unconditionally just as you love me. I'll be fine Papa, trust me, I'll be fine."

Isabella gave him another watery smile and they took each other in their arms.

"Ti amo Papa."

"Ti amo, Isabella, ti amo."

"Come on everyone! The fireworks are about the begin!" Carlotta called as she rushed with Nico in arm to the veranda.

The other quickly followed while Isabella stayed seated rubbing her brow again, shaking the memories of the last few days free.

"Isabella?" Draco asked down at her hunched frame.

"I'm alright before you ask, just a headache is all."

"Well then after we ring in the new year up to bed eh?"

She nodded in agreement and stood. Draco took her hand and began to follow behind the last of her relatives but she stopped him.

Isabella grabbed his waist and wrapped her arms tightly around him, laying her head on his chest. Draco easily accepted the embrace and kissed her forehead.

Outside the fireworks buzzed and banged painting the sky in shades of green and red, yellow and blue. The voices began to countdown. "Dieci, nove, otto, sette, sei, cinque, quattro…"

Inside the couple held each other and Draco whispered in Isabella's ear, "Three, two, one. Happy New Years love." Their lips meet with a tenderness neither had known they possessed.

The Italian cheers continued, shots were taken, and sloppy kisses exchanged but Draco and Isabella were ignorant to it all. After a time, their faces pulled apart and Isabella murmured, "Felice Capodanno," against his lips and returned her head to his chest.

The display outside brightened the room every few moments, bathing them in flashes of purple and gold, till finally the noise softened to a small whine, and the world began its trip again starting a new year, new time, new life.

* * *


	45. There She Goes

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

Hello again, I have to be short this time cause in a few minutes I'm leaving to pick up Breaking Dawn. I'm super excited, not going to lie. Go Team Edward. Anyway, this chapter is basically a filler, some major stuff is coming in the next few chapters so stay tuned!

Thanks to Airlady and sunsetkisses for their reviews, and all the new people who added me to their favorites and alerts! Thanks so much.

Read, review, and enjoy!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 45 There She Goes

The departure from Villa Feliciali was bittersweet for Lord and Lady Malfoy. Neither wanted to rejoin the turbulent life that lay waiting for them back in England and at Hogwarts.

The Bucellini clan had made their farewells periodically since the New Years Eve party, coming and going dragging wet handkerchiefs behind them. Finally Wednesday morning dawned and their time in Italy was over.

Breakfast was light; no one's stomach would handle a hearty meal. They simply sipped their espressos in silence, Alessandro thumbing through the newspaper faking interest. There was no need to worry over their belongings, which would have been a welcome distraction for the couple; magic had taken care of that task last night shipping the majority of their things home.

Draco drummed his fingers on the table and gazed longingly out the window. This trip had been a step in the right direction for the couple. He had learned more and more about his bride and with each fact known the walls surrounding her crumbled. Isabella also saw another of the many faces of her husband, like a multifaceted Hindi god, when she though she had seen his true mask, he turned to reveal another, adding to his mystery.

Isabella's coffee cup made so ft clank in the sink. Her nimble hands pulled up her sleeves, turned the lever on the old barn sink, and allowed the warm water to wash over her. The remaining coffee came out easily but a small dark ring would stain the glass forever. She turned the lever back, but did not move to dry her hands. They rested against the white sink lip taking the brunt of her weigh from her legs. She felt so heavy these days from a burden whose weight could not be easily removed. Isabella sighed and looked through the glass onto her land. She had thought her trip home would relieve the stress and it had to a point. But the true problem could not be resolved by her mouthy zias or attentive father. This trip had created more question than it answered, question she did not have the courage to ask herself but kept locked in the back of her mind.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed twelve times, a resounding bong indicating it was time for their departure. Alessandro folded and set his newspaper on the table while Draco loudly pushed his chair back.

All was silent as they walked to the foyer, expect the creaks and groans of the home as they made their march. Isabella ran her fingertips along the walls as they passed, like she had done as a child, tracing the cracks and crevasses.

Draco attempted to memorize every detail in his eyes sigh in an effort to remember the experience as fully as he could; the sights ,the sounds, the smells, the taste of Isabella's lips on New Years Eve. Their footsteps halted suddenly upon entering the hated foyer. Wanting to give Isabella her final goodbye in privacy, Draco reached out his hand to shake Alessandro's.

"Thank you for inviting us for the holidays. I enjoyed it more than I ever thought possible. "

Alessandro took his hand in a firm grip, "It was a pleasure Draco and please stop by anytime you like. You are family now, you are always welcome."

Then Alessandro did something unexpected, he pulled Draco into a tight embrace. Stunned by his actions, Draco's arms lay limply at his sides before patting his father-in-law gingerly on the back. Alessandro pulled away and released Draco who instantly jumped back from him.

"Well I'll just head back first, give you two sometime to say goodbye. Thank you again Alessandro," and with a final look at Italy he disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Isabella watched Draco vanish and turned slowly to her face her father.

"That was a good thing you did," she told him.

"He is your husband, my son-in-law. He will be the father of my grandchildren. He is family, he is a Bucellini. If you need more proof look at how he drinks."

They laughed together, an effort to stop their mourning.

"Papa," "Oh bambina," they said simultaneously before rushing into each others arms.

"I will miss you dearly," Alessandro told her.

"And I you, but I'm just an owl away if you ever need me, you know that don't you?"

"That's true, and its seems Mr. Dumbledore has similar tastes in Italian cinema as I do so maybe I'll just have to drop by for a chat."

"Papa," Isabella scolded.

"Jokes, love jokes. Now I believe your husband is waiting on you."

"Yes he is," she replied, "Ti amo. Ti amo." Isabella kissed both his cheeks before pulling herself from his embrace.

"Stay out of trouble," he called to her.

Isabella rolled her eyes and with a quick smile and wave was gone too.

* * *

Isabella landed in the Malfoy Manor and was instantly gathered in Narcissa's arms.

"Oh Isabella, I missed you so! How was Italy? How is your family, your father? How was the weather? Draco said it was all lovely," she rambled so quickly Isabella could not interpret it.

"Mother," Draco said loudly, prying his mother off of his wife. "Please she just got back; give her a second to catch her breath."

Once released from Narcissa's grasp, Isabella took a deep breath, cold from the frigid temperature outside.

"Okay, she breathed, can I ask her about the trip now?" Narcissa asked haughtily, not likely be treated like a child from her own.

Draco sighed in defeat, "Yes but could we at least sit in the parlor and have a spot of tea? And where is Mary?" he asked searching for her dark figure.

"Wonderful idea darling," Narcissa cooed, "I'll summon the elves for tea. And as for Mary, she's been staying with Professor Snape for the past few days. I'm not sure when she'll be back. Merlin knows what they've been up to."

Draco made a face of pure disgust while Isabella grimaced and tried to keep her coffee down.

"Now come on, I want to hear all about it!" Narcissa sashayed out of the room, her heels making clicking noise as she went.

Draco took Isabella's arm and escorted her to the parlor.

"Gods above, that's revolting about your mum and Snape," he whispered to her.

"At least you're not related to her by blood. I thought I was going to be sick when Narcissa said that in all her forged nativity."

Draco smiled, "I know but you've got to love her."

Isabella nodded in agreement as they walked slowly through their home.

"Happy to be back?" Draco asked releasing her elbow taking her hand in its place.

"Yes, it's nice to see the whole family but after a few days, especially since I'm not used to it anymore, can be overwhelming. And you? Glad to be back in jolly old England?" she said in her best British accent.

He laughed, "I suppose, I must say thought it will be hard going back to water and pumpkin juice."

Isabella stopped and looked at him with a strange sparkle in her eye, and then burst into laughter. Her smile extended from one ear to the other.

"What?" he asked in mocked offense.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on I could use some of those delicious chocolate biscuits."

Once settled on the settee in the parlor, Narcissa had all her questions about the first part of their trip answered.

"That all sounds glorious," she sighed with a distance look in her eye, "I wish I could have attended. But what did you do after New Years?"

"Well," Isabella began, "New Years Day we spend relaxing after the party. The whole trip had really been exhausting so it was nice just to take a day and rest. But for our last full day we decided to do some exploring. Tuscany is famous for its small medieval villages tucked in the rolling hills. We left at dawn and just began to walk, knowing that we would eventually stumble upon one. At first we followed the old dirt road that lead away from the villa. My grandfather had a love of muggle automobiles and created the path driving back and forth from Florence. But the path eventually stopped so we made our own. The countryside is unlike anything I've ever seen, it's especially beautiful in the winter, covered in a dusting of frost. At noon we spotted a muggle village that skirted our lands. We tried to get some lunch but Draco got us ran out of the only restaurant in the entire town so we had to fill our stomachs with gelato from a shop on the opposite side of the city."

"Hey it wasn't my fault," Draco cried indignantly.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh Draco just insulted the restaurant owner's family, called them filthy pigs. You have to practice your Italian more before we can ever go back," Isabella giggled.

"Draco how could you!"

"I didn't mean to," he pleaded to his mother, "Italian is hard. I just wanted to compliment him in his native language but that was all shot to hell," he ran his hand over his annoyed face.

"You have to admit, it was kind of funny," Isabella said her giggle evolving into full fledged laughter.

"Sure, sure. Continue the story before I become completely embarrassed."

Isabella smiled at him and patted his thigh. But instead of removing her hand as she normally did, it remained resting on the thick muscle that lay there.

"After eating two cones between us, we just walked around and observed all the sights. It had the tower, the plaza, the narrow alleys, the quaint shops like all the other small communes of the area. The only thing here was that everyone glared at us as we walked around. Apparently Draco had insulted the unofficial mayor of the village."

Draco groaned again and hid his face fully in his hands this time.

"Needless to say, we left soon after arriving and headed back to the villa for dinner. It was quite an adventure I must say," Isabella finished with a smile.

Narcissa was quiet as she absorbed the story in and then genuinely asked her only question, "Do we need to hire you a tutor Draco to help you with your Italian?"

"Mother please, it was just a mistake, Isabella really is exaggerating. They weren't all glaring at us I promise you. And besides I have my own private tutor," he said looking to his wife.

"I don't think so Draco, I wouldn't want you to call my family swine."

The girls laughed and laughed while Draco attempted to sink back into the couch and disappear.

* * *

Blaise flooed the over the next day, excited to hear all about their trip, but the majority of his visit was spent discussing quidditch with Draco. Isabella quickly retired from the conversation and curled up with a book from the library. Let boys be boys, she told herself.

That evening Blaise joined them from dinner, taking Mary's place at the table. It was then, when the roasted duck arrived, that Draco and Blaise revealed their "master plan" as they called it. Using Mary's gift of redeemable quidditch tickets to Draco, they planned to take part in Saturday's international match of Egypt's Pharaohs versus Hungary's select national team. It proved to be a good game. The Pharaohs had a powerful offense and an almost unbeatable defense. Although Hungary could not equally match them, they had the Von Camp twins, the world's bloodiest beaters. Not a game had passed where an opposing player had fallen to their deadly aim; their record however was knocking out the whole Bulgarian team after twenty minutes of play. They were a force to be reckoned with.

The boys were giddy like school girls over their "master plan". They would leave Friday afternoon for Budapest and stay on till Sunday, giving them just enough time to battle their hangovers before returning home and flooing to school that same night. Isabella, they concluded, would enjoy the peace and quiet and was quite able to see herself back to the Highlands.

Isabella really had no problem with their boys' weekend. She had to remind herself they were still young and needed this time to act their age. Narcissa happily agreed and even slipped Draco some money under the table to buy her some glassware from a specialty shop in the city.

Friday morning dawn beautifully, the snow clouds broke allowing the bright rays to light the land. Although it was not enough heat yet to melt the snow, the sun was still warm on Isabella's face.

Her stomach had not agreed with last nights liver pâté, and she scolded herself for even agreeing to try some. After cleaning her teeth and heading downstairs, she was in perfect alignment to watch the sunrise from the large windows of the conservatory where she was married.

Sharp ice crystals reached from the corners of the windows like fingers on a hand. She pressed her forehead against the glass, her breath causing a smoky fog to appear.

It would be strange to be apart from Draco, she mused, even for a few days. Since their marriage they had not spent a day without the others company.

Isabella's hand joined her face, catching the sun's rays in her open palm.

To have time to herself, to sleep in the bed alone, the not have to watch Draco eat like a pig; they were all things she had not done in a long time.

Isabella was unsure though if she really wanted to be alone with her thoughts. They had grown dangerously dark during their time in Italy, and Isabella tried even now not to picture Jason's loving face behind her eyelids.

And then it was there, his smile, his eyes, his love like the forbidden fruit beckoning to be picked. He's probably sleeping right now, she thought imaging herself laid out beside him. Her legs snaked with his, his pale hand resting on her hip, his white blonde hair tickling her neck…

Isabella's eyes snapped open and she pulled back from the window. Her vision…Jason had become Draco. Oh gods above, she had fallen too deeply, Isabella realized in that moment.

And in that same moment, her mind was formulating a plan. She would go to LA, tonight. The thoughts rushing through her head brought her to pace. Draco would be gone all weekend, Narcissa could be easily tricked. Isabella would leave tonight after Draco's departure and apparate to LA and see Jason.

Isabella fell to her knees on the cold wood floor. Could she do this? Did she have any other choice? The plan had been made, set in her mind and there was no changing it. Isabella would see her abandoned fiancé, the only reason she did not give her whole heart to Draco, tonight and tomorrow all of her questions would be answered.

* * *

Isabella would not hold back her enthusiasm at breakfast and thankfully Draco and Blaise shared her emotion, distracting from her. The boys really acted like eight year old girls preparing for their first sleepover. They had been packed for days. Blaise, ever the planner, had even written up a schedule of their weekend including Friday and Saturday nights blocked off in green labeled, "Gettin pissed".

Narcissa watched over them like a hawk of rather a mother bear, rushing in the room frantically every ten minutes wondering if they had a certain obscure item she denied essential. The last item had been a muggle flashlight.

"In case of emergencies," she said.

Isabella set back quietly, baiting her time till they left. She'd packed a bag in advance and made sure to include her engagement ring which now lay between her breasts.

The day progressed till the first section of Blaise's schedule arrived.

"Okay we have exactly five minutes for goodbyes before we need to be in Budapest," he announced while scrutinizing his plan again.

"Bye Mrs. Malfoy, bye Isabella. Have a good time relaxing. I'm sure it'll be nice to be rid of Draco for a few days."

They all laughed, but Isabella's was forced, her pent up emotions threatening to burst forth.

Draco hugged his mother first and whispered reassuringly in her ear. Then he turned to Isabella.

"It'll be strange to be away from you, you know? I've grown so accustomed to you. Gods, I didn't even think how cold the bed will be."

Isabella smiled and pecked in lightly on the lips, "I'm sure Blaise will keep you warm," she joked.

"Don't worry about me, have a good time," Isabella said knowing full well this could be…well it could be the last time Draco looked at her with love in his eyes.

Isabella kept her eyes locked with his till he disappeared from view and the room was much colder.

* * *

The two women, Mary was still willingly trapped in Snape's dungeon, dined and retired early, their conversation different without the presence that linked them.

Isabella lay fully dressed in her bed, staring at the ceiling contemplating her future actions. She had gone over the plan a million times, examining each obstacle she might face.

In the distance she heard a clock chime twelve and she sprung to action. She grabbed her want and bag, throwing a night gown on the floor as if she had flung it off. She ran to Narcissa's room but paused at the door to pinch color on her cheeks. Isabella knocked loudly three times before busting in.

Narcissa squealed in terror till she realized it was Isabella, "Oh gods above you scared me. What is it dear?"

"Narcissa I have to go," Isabella huffed out of breath, "my friend is sick. There's been an accident and it's just horrible," she buried her face in her hands just as she rehearsed.

"Who?" Narcissa asked pushing the covers away.

"Hermione Granger, she's a muggleborn and Head Girl. She was hit by a car and is in the muggle hospital. She needs me," Isabella emphasized as the lies spew from her lips.

"Calm down, calm down," Narcissa soothed.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

"I got a floo call from her saying she needed help for a few days while she recovered. She didn't want her friends, you know Harry Potter and the Weasley boy, to worry. Please Narcissa she needs me!"

"Isabella of course you can go help her. I wonder why she isn't at St. Mungo's though."

"It happened in the public, in front of other muggles. She couldn't very well apparate away. She's already been patched up; just needs a few days help before school starts."

"Yes of course, but Draco…"

"Can't know. He hates her and would hate that we're friends. I'll be back before their trip ends, I promise."

"Yes, yes go but please send me an owl with an update."

"Oh thank you," Isabella cried and threw her arms around Narcissa, then turned to run with what courage she had left.

"Be careful," Narcissa called out to her, but Isabella was already gone.

* * *


	46. Great and Invincible, Like Evil or Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Hello again! I hope everyone is having a good day and is enjoying the Olympics as much as I am. But to more serious talk, this is a** WARNING** right now that this story is about the become very dark and earn its mature rating. I'm sorry if this turns some of the readers off, but the plot has been mapped out like this from the beginning so it was inevitable. I do hope that you all stick with me because I am a fan of happy endings.

I also have to give credit for the title of the chapter. Its part of a quote from "Heart of Darkness" an absolute classic. The title, heart of darkness, was the first thing I thought about when thinking of a title. It only seems appropriate that I borrow from the book.

Thanks so much to the three reviews of the last chapter: Airlady, kaikiuduo, and SimplyMarvy. I really appreciate all of the support and comments!

This chapter is slightly short because it is part one of two parts. The next should be up soon. Read, review, and don't hate me with this chapter is over!

* * *

**_Chapter 46 Great and Invincible, Like Evil or Truth_**

It was the sound of the ocean that first hit Isabella when she arrived. After months of being away from it, the distance crashing of the waves against the shore was the voice of a long time friend welcoming her home.

Isabella steadied herself after the long journey, trying to regain her balance. She crushed her eyes closed, holding back the nausea and the bright light of the California sun that attempted to break through her eyelids.

She slowly cracked one eye open, her pupil dilated and she saw the familiar red Spanish tile of her back porch. Isabella breathed in the salty air, letting the cool sea breeze wash over her. She was home.

Bringing her eyes to the ocean, she saw the sun beginning its descent to the horizon. It cast a warm glow over the land and water in shades of red, orange, and lilac. There was so much light here, so much life in comparison to the frigid iceland that England turned into during this season.

Isabella stood still, relishing her forgotten home before remembering the task at hand. Her love Jason.

She felt a cold shiver run among her spine despite the warmth outside.

A thousands questions ran through her mind, the cultivation of nearly two months separation. What a two months it had been, so much, so much had changed. But her feelings, her love, for him remained everlasting. Isabella only hoped his feelings had stayed the same as well.

After taking a few more moments she pushed her was into the house with a creak of the wooden door.

The house still smelled the same, a distinct earthy tone from the natural wood combined with the clean hint of lilies which Jason would always bring a large bouquet of after an argument.

Isabella continued her way inside, pressing her hands over every small detail, remembering the memories she had gathered in this house. The cotton woven blanket slung over the back of the couch she had laid out one night on the beach so they would not be covered in sand as they made love. A picture of them in the giant forests of the Pacific Northwest from their weekend vacation to Seattle still hung on the fridge. In her bedroom, the covers still unmade from the last time she had slept here before the letter, before her life evolved into what it was today.

Isabella laid her small bag on the oversized bed and headed into her bathroom. Dusk light poured in through large frosted windows illuminating the room without the assistance of an artificial halogen.

Isabella turned on the water facet over the sink and splashed the cold water on her face to calm the butterflies that were performing somersaults like Chinese acrobats in her stomach. She reached blindly for a towel but found none. She lifted her head and watched the water drip from her uncharacteristically pale face.

Isabella scrutinized herself in the mirror. Did she look different? Her skin was lighter now with her absence from the beloved sun, her hair was slightly longer, the ends curling from the humidity.

She pressed her face closer to the glass. Would he recognize her and what…what if he didn't? What if he opened the door and just stared at her, his eyes blank with no recollection?

Isabella growled and slammed her hands on the countertop.

"Bloody fool," she called herself out loud, turning from the mirror.

"You've been gone two months. You have not changed beyond recognition. Get a grip Isabella."

She stalked away from the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. Isabella kicked her shoes to the floor and rolled herself up in the cool sheets.

She breathed in calming hints of lavender and cotton until her nose detected something else, the subtle hint of pine, a smell so distinctly Jason.

Isabella grasped a handful of the sheets and holding them to her nose breathed again, this time more deeply. The pine grew and brought out its spicy companion, cinnamon.

How long had it been since he had laid in this bed? Any yet his scent remained as if imprinted upon it.

He was everywhere in this house. In every particle of dust floating in a ray of sunlight, every brush of the soft sheets against her exposed skin, every taste of salty air against her chapped lips, every breathe she took and released. Jason was everywhere.

Unaware of the passing time and unconscious of her impending mission, Isabella relaxed completely in the false embrace of Jason's arms and fell into a deep sleep, safe and home.

* * *

It was the cold prickling of her toes that first roused Isabella from sleep. She pulled her feet up and her arms reached out searching from Draco's mass of warmth but found none. She scratched her scalp and massaged the heat back into her biceps.

Isabella slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the rush of soft light streaming in from the reflection of the full moon on the tide.

"The moon?" Isabella questioned her own observations and shot straight up in shock.

She was in California after a huge dramatic display, back to claim her love. And her husband had no idea she was here.

How in hell could she have fallen asleep?

The covers flew off her in a flash as she rushed in a desperate panic to get to him. Isabella forgot her shoes lying at her bedside and tripped over them in her mad dash. The accident did not halt her progress in any way and before she thought to grab anything Isabella was out the back door and apparated away to Jason's apartment.

* * *

She appeared in the dark parking lot behind his building, her chest heaving. There were not many cars present on the Friday night, all the residents somewhere downtown beating away the workweek while simultaneously celebrating the beginning of the weekend.

Isabella took a deep breath and stepped towards his building only to turn and take three steps back. Her hands moved from a stern position on her hips to flying through the air.

The butterflies had morphed into a steamboat tossing and turning much more uncontrollably and uncomfortably then the sweet insects ever had. With another bang of the boat against her side, bile rose in her throat and threatened to escape. Isabella bit it back along with her nerves.

Her love Jason, the only man Isabella was convinced in the entire world for her, lay only feet away and she here stood paralyzed by her nerves.

By the gods, when had she become so weak?

A few tears did escape and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Isabella reflected momentarily and thought she must look a fright. She ran a hand like a comb through her long tresses trying to remove the sleep tangles.

Isabella caught herself being foolish and quickly even in her nervous state, and laughed at her own antics.

"Oh get over yourself Isabella," she said, "like he will care what you look like. He always said you were beautiful even when you didn't have the self confidence to believe it yourself."

Isabella smiled for second as her confidence grew slowly and she took a tentative step forward, followed by another till her feet moved from asphalt to concrete and finally the waffled metal pattern on the stairs. Gripping the handrail for dear life, her feet lead her up two floors to his apartment.

Her breaths were coming in small huffs as the apartment came into view over the top of the stairs. The lamp was lit in the window behind the same gray curtains.

Isabella's heart left her throat and squeezed into the small place behind her eyes and all she could see was overwhelming love.

She stood on the floor finally only steps away from the door, the bright moon light shining on the brass door numbers, 331.

Suddenly a male silhouette moved in front of the window, his shadow creating a perfect outline. Tall, muscular, a prominent nose on his beautiful face. It had to be him, her Jason.

His silhouette looked out as if seeing her and she felt their connection renew. Isabella's heart could have burst she was so happy and she lifted her hand to knock, to have him welcome her home in his loving arms.

But then another shadow moved into the window frame. A female, pear in shape, with a mop of pin curls. She wrapped her small arms as far around him as she could.

He turned towards her and at the moment their lips touched Isabella's heart crashed to her feet and broke into a million pieces, all razor sharp.

Their embrace tightened his hands, Jason's hands, cupping her face gently to his.

Isabella's world grew dark and the only thing that kept her from collapsing was her hold on the railing.

She dared to look back at the window, praying the sight was false, just an illusion created by her over vexed mind.

No, the couple remained locked together, even closer than before. The silhouetted man fingered the skin at the edge of the girl's shirt before tugging it over her head. Her shadowed hand took his and they disappeared from view.

Isabella took a huge gasp as her body remembered to breathe. Then it demanded more and more, in short repetitive pants as if trying to fill the empty void inside her body. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the gasps and sobs as the tears began to cloud her vision.

Unable to take anymore, she tore down the stairs, stumbling unsuccessfully on most of the stairs.

But Isabella did not care. She had no care in the entire world. Her heart was gone and she would never be able to recover it, to mend the break pieces. All of her hoping, her praying had been for naught. Jason had moved on and found another person to fill the hole she had left in his heart. Isabella blamed herself above all others and now could only stand by helplessly and do nothing.

The stairs ended and her knees met the concrete walk. Isabella stood blindly ignoring the blood dripping down her shins from the open wounds. She just had to get away, get as far away as she could.

Isabella weaved desperately between the parked cars, hitting some with her outstretched arms others with her flailing legs sticky with blood.

She never heard the roar of the engine or the high screech of slamming breaks.

She didn't see two head lights barreling towards her.

Isabella didn't feel the impact of the car as it collided with her fragile body.

All she knew was darkness.

* * *

_"Yes 911, this woman just jumped in front of my car. I tried to stop but there wasn't enough time. I'm looking to see if she's breathing... Oh my God... Isabella?"_

_"No! You have to let me ride in the back with you! I'm her fiancé god damn it!"_

wee who...wee who...wee who...wee who...wee who...wee who...wee who

_"You're going to be okay, baby I promise. I love you, I love you so much."_

_"No! Where the fuck are you taking her!? You can't take her away! Get the fuck off me! Please, please for the love of God don't take her away from me."_

_"She's lost so much blood, too much for her injuries... Oh God... Nurse, I need that transfusion now!"_

_"She may have lost the baby but I'll be damned if we lose her."_

* * *


	47. Epiphany

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Hello all, now I know its been a long time. A seriously long time, so I thank all those who are returning to see how this pivotal part of the plot turns out. To all of my recent readers, I hope you have enjoy it thus far!

I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers: Joushou-Sensei, Airlady, kaikuduo, SimplyMarvy, Via, and iaminlovewithedwardcullen. I really appreciate all you have to say and when you review it really motivates me to make this the best story it can be. SO please read, review, and enjoy!

Warning right now though that this chapter like the last deals with some heavy issue. They do not express the ideals of this writer on the characters in my mind.

* * *

**_Chapter 47 Epiphany_**

Isabella's eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids in a passive attempt to awaken. Someone's grip on her hand tightened. The fingers were warm, the tips so smooth she felt the unique print there. The thumb stroked her vein trying to feel her weak heart beat.

Under her eyelids, a myriad of colors played by, a kaleidoscope of light. Isabella screwed the lids closer, and formed a frown as the colors gave way to simple blaring white.

She smacked her lips together, bringing her tongue to the top of her mouth in search of moisture. Isabella found none, but licked her chapped lips anyways.

As she slowly roused herself from unconsciousness, the hand at her side stayed completely still, as if any movement might stop the awakening.

Isabella felt the pain behind her eyes first. The pounding throb moved down from there along her delicate blue veins and arteries.

Oh gods above, the pain. It was unimaginable. Isabella opened her mouth wider to cry out but no sound escaped her lips only a faint gasp. Where? Where had all this pain come from?

The sounds bombarded her next. The loud constant beeping of machines, the hushed conversation of people in the hall, the muffled laughter of an audience on a sitcom from the TV across the way.

Isabella had no choice now but to open her eyes, to find an end to her misery. She tried to pull the lids back gradually but that her curious mind would not allow. They shot open like a rocket, only to close quickly again from the onslaught of incoming artificial light. Isabella tried again, this time with more success.

All of her surroundings were white, the starched clean white of a hospital. Why?...

It hit Isabella all at once. The car speeding towards her, the impact, the blood, the familiar voice.

Isabella blinked again, and this time when she opened her eyes she surveyed the room. The walls were a faded shade of blue to induce a false serenity, the machines flashed red and green signaling her survival. There was a panel of windows made of clear plixy glass allowing the doctors and nurses to walk by on their routes and peek in.

As Isabella's eyes traveled they finally moved to her right and found a body seated in a chair close to her bed. The warm hand had an arm now, and a board chest, and a face stained with tears.

"Isabella?" Jason asked softly, his voice a long forgotten comfort.

Isabella did not respond immediately but her eyes were wide with shock. Another set of memories assaulted her, this time those prior to the accident. Isabella willed her hand to move from his, but she hadn't the strength to accomplish the task.

"Jason," she croaked, her voice scratchy and sore, "What are you doing here?" Her anger and despair had return and only they could overcome the pain.

"Why wouldn't I be here Isabella? Why wouldn't I…after everything that happened? After what I did?" He began to tear up again and used the back of his free hand to wipe them away.

"What are you talking about? You were inside you apartment, I saw you with her," she spat at him.

"Isabella, what are you talking about?" Jason asked confused.

The beeping of the machines quickened.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about?! I came last night to see you and I get to your door and what do I see through your window but you in the arms of another woman. That's what I'm talking about!" Isabella said in a deep dark voice, curling her hands into fists.

"I wasn't home last night. I couldn't have been me, Isabella I swear to you."

"Jason please don't lie to me. Do whatever you like, but don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! It couldn't have been me because I'm the one that hit you!"

All the sound seemed to be sucked from the room except the melodramatic cries emitting from the television. Jason was first to speak.

"Oh God Isabella," he cried with realization, "it wasn't me you saw, it was my cousin Erik who is staying the week on vacation from Wash U. Our mothers swear we were separated at birth. I promise you Isabella, I promise you that it wasn't me. I really was the one who…who hit you. And I didn't mean it I swear. You just ran in front of my car, I had no time to react. It all happened so fast, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Isabella lifted their conjoined hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "Of course," she murmured, "of course."

He buried his head into her knees as he wept. Isabella ran her hand through his hair, cooing affections at him.

"Where have you been? Where have you been? I've been so lost without you," he called like a forgotten child through his tears.

Isabella didn't answer the question but continued petting him, reassuring him of her presence. Once his tears had all won out, Jason lifted his face, red and pinched, from the soaked sheet.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come on your birthday?" his tone became harsher with every syllable. "I waited for you all day at your house, but you never came. I drove back every day to see if maybe you had just been late but the house was as empty as I left it. What happened Isabella?"

She couldn't lie to his pleading eyes. "Things happened, things I had no control over. They kept me away but I thought of you everyday and I waited till I could come back."

His pleading eyes turned cold and angry. "What Isabella? What kept you away? You're a grown woman for Christ's sake. I know you're afraid of your mother…"

"I'm not afraid for me Jason, I'm afraid for you! I left for you!" she retorted, sitting up in defense.

"No you didn't! You left for you Isabella! If you wanted to be with me you would have stayed. You made your choice quite obvious."

"What is the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jason sighed, "You know I gave you a chance to explain yourself but you have just continued to lie. When they bought you back from operating, one of the nurses came to find me. I rode over in the ambulance with you but when we got to the hospital they pulled my away to wait. It was the three longest hours of my life. But then the nurse barreled through the doors and announced that my wife would be fine. I was confused and said you weren't my wife. She looked at my strangely and said the damndest thing, 'Oh well I saw that rock and just assumed.' I was puzzled but brushed it aside. They finally let me back to see you after my sixth cup of coffee and I just held you hand. It noticed it too then, your wedding ring lying daintily on your left hand. I had thought maybe it was a joke, a play, something besides the truth that was staring me in the face. So I ask you again Isabella, where have you been?"

There was no point now in keeping up with charade.

"It was arranged by my mother. She and one of her old friends from school had the marriage planned to join our families. His name is Draco, they're from England. That's where I've been, married off to a man I don't love, like a piece of fucking meat, a calf to the slaughter house. I'm just a pawn in my mother's game to riches and fame."

"And the baby? Was that part of your mother's plot?" he sneered.

"What baby?" a sinking feeling appeared in Isabella's stomach, a searing pain that was threatening to rip her apart.

"Oh please Isabella," Jason rolled his eyes dramatically, "like you didn't know. Well I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Jason what are you talking about?" Isabella asked feeling more and more distorted and sick.

"The life that was growing in your womb, his child. You were pregnant."

The world closed around Isabella and began to suffocate her. She tried to breathe but there was no air. The signs, they had all been there. The mood swings, the vomiting, the cravings. It had been in front of her face the entire time but she had been too blind to see.

The word was soft on her lips at first, a whispered "no". But it grew in strength, in magnitude till Isabella was screaming at the top of her lungs and clutching her empty stomach. Jason attempted to shush her but her grief was too deep. To calm her, he climbed up and closed Isabella in his arms, rocking the sobs away. Isabella cried for a long time after she stopped shouting. Eventually the couple lay still, curled in the barred twin bed, their breathing in perfect sync.

"I'm sorry Jason," Isabella breathed against his neck, her warm breathe raising the fine hairs there. "I'm sorry for everything. This is all my fault. If…if I could take in all back I would, but even I don't have this kind of magic. I'm sorry….you will never know how sorry I am."

"Isabella," he said leaning up on his elbows, "I loved you, more than anyone in the entire world and I think you felt the same way about me. But somewhere, somehow we…we…it was never meant to be, that much is obvious. Our path collided but now we're being pulled in different directions. I guess…sometimes love just isn't enough. It just isn't enough. I love you Isabella, I will always love you but it's not enough. You've hurt me in the worst way and my feelings for you will not be able to overcome that."

He stroked her broken face, laid a soft kiss on her pale lips and pulled himself away from her, breaking all physical and emotional ties.

She was silent as he shrugged on his jacket and checked the time on his blackberry. "Goodnight Isabella," he said quickly over his shoulder, not even turning his head completely around and his hand pulled open the door.

The last image Isabella ever had of Jason was his hunched form walking briskly passed the window, his face pale, hair matted and his red eyes glancing to meet hers one last time before he was gone.

"It was yours," she whispered to the darkness, "it was ours."

In the background, the beeps mocked her and the television cackled again, but Isabella turned away to the empty metal chair beside her bed. She stretched out her arm searching for his hand. But it was gone, the warmth was gone, he was gone.

* * *

She had no sense of time. Seconds turned to hours till it felt as though Isabella had spent an eternity in that sterile hell. She didn't ask for anyone's permission before pulling the sticky tabs from her chest and slowly dragging the needle from her wrist. It bled a little but she didn't notice.

Her feet padded against the cold linoleum as she rummaged through her room for clothes. Isabella found none, so wrapping the grown robe as far as she could around her and crept down the hall.

People buzzed by her, clutching notebooks, tissues, and purses, their faces tired with worry. Isabella found her way to the more permanent residents and was able to snag a discarded ACDC shirt, ripped jeans and worn flip flops laid out next to a sleeping elderly man with a full ZZ top style beard. She changed quickly and made her exit unnoticed.

Dusk had fallen once again when Isabella reached home. How twenty four hours had changed her, changed everything.

Unconsciously Isabella brushed her hand over her stomach. She wandered through the house to the backyard. The sun was setting, this night there was no sparkle against the turbulent waters of the Pacific.

A storm was coming she concluded by the sound of distant thunderstorm waves. The surfers would be pleased, in hopes of catching big waves and staking claim to having ridden the rare California monsters.

Isabella's feet took her to the water's edge, the violent waves crashed over her toes, lapping her heels. The beach was quiet from the impending storm, even the hungry gulls had moved in to find shelter from the bad weather.

The spray wet her face and Isabella felt strangely free. She smiled widely at the fading sun and took a step forward and then another. The water hit her waist but Isabella moved forward, the current beneath pulling her.

The sea would be her death and her rebirth, a forgiver of all sins and Isabella embraced it with open arms towards the sun. Its dying rays warmed her fingertips till the current won and she was gone.

* * *

Isabella couldn't breathe. The water had moved over her head now and her last air bubbles floated away towards the raging surface. Instinctively, her arms reached out and with all her might Isabella pulled forward trying to reach the top again. It was not only Isabella battling the sea, but her human nature against human will.

But the rescue attempt failed, her choice could not be undone. The undertow was to strong, to wild for Isabella to fight against.

She couldn't breathe. Her eyes strung from the salt and there were sharp pains moving like electricity over her body. Her strength was waning as Isabella attempted to keep consciousness. Lights danced across her half-lidded eyes, reflections in the water.

She couldn't breathe. Impulse took over and she gasped. The cold water swam into her open mouth and down her throat. There was nothing left now. Dots, dots, dots; red, blue, and green. Hair swirls around her face, a fallen angel's halo. Then light, so much light.

She couldn't breathe. Isabella's throat constricted again, crying for air and this time the water entered her lungs. The life was fading inside her, like a candle's dying wick, the tip smoking holding onto its glowing light.

Magic is a funny thing, they say. It is known in some fashion to almost all and mastered by a few. It relied on humans as much as they rely on it, very much a symbiotic relationship. For all its complicated spells and intricate exaggerated hand gestures, it is essentially power. The power to transform, create, and the power to destroy, decimate; two halves of one whole. It's this power, this never ending cycle of life and death, that holds a hand over us like nothing else except for maybe faith. It resides not in a wand or cauldron, not an ancient tome or glass ball, but with in every human, wizard or not. As Isabella's heart took its final beat, it was this internal magic that surged her broken body to the shore and gave her life again.

* * *

Isabella felt the rain pelting her bruised skin, stinging on every small impact. She rolled to protect her face but instead chaffed it against wet sand. The rain washed the salt from her skin and it dripped into her dry mouth. The taste held to many memories now for her system and she vomited up a stomach full of water onto the dense sand.

Isabella made no move to wipe her mouth but lay still collapsed against the shore. She had no notion as to how she survived, how she had washed back like a stranded seaman. But the deed was done.

Suddenly Isabella became enraged with her mother sea. She hobbled to her feet, clutching her arms to her body.

"Why!?" she screamed over the winds and rain, her voice already raw.

"Why?" the question was softer this time.

The storm simply raged around her.

"I wanted to die. I wanted it. Can't I get something I want for once in my life? It isn't fair! It isn't fair! I've lost everything, the one I love, my freedom, my child! Of all things in this life, why my child? My own flesh and blood? If that is what you so desired why not take me? You had me! I can't face another day, please shallow me up, please I beg of you."

The wind whipped her hair, her eyes gleamed with shed tears.

"Please," she asked again, but the sea made no reply.

Isabella screamed in unabashed agony and fell to her knees. In this crouched position, she buried her face into her palms and pulled at her hair, ignoring the rain pelting her back.

"What do you want from me? What do you want?"

With the sea's final plea of silence Isabella stood and walked back to her dark home.

The house was cool, a window in the kitchen had been left open allowing the storm's chilled air entrance. Isabella peeled the stolen clothes from her body and changed into something warmer. The clothes though couldn't fight the ice that had grown around Isabella's heart.

She gathered her things together and found a letter among them. It was addressed to her in Narcissa's delicate handwriting and Isabella sighed. She pulled back the cover and revealed a much more frantic script.

_Isabella dear,_

_I haven't heard from you. I hope all is well with you and your friend. Please be aware that Hogwarts begins again on Monday and you need to be back at the school by that night or Draco will worry. Please write back whenever you get the chance_

_All my love, Narcissa_

Isabella had no idea when the letter had arrived but no doubt Narcissa was completely besides herself now with nervousness. A small part of Isabella wondered if she should not just run away abandoning this life for a new one. But her father's face appeared in that same spot and chased the dream away.

She couldn't do that to him. An immense amount of guilt settled in her stomach when she thought of how he would have dealt with her disappearance or her death. He would have never recovered. The Bucellini family would be broken. Narcissa would cry for days and Draco… would mourn her but he was young, to had time to fall in love again.

Another pin entered Isabella's heart, adding to the crowded surface there of numerous pains. She grabbed her wand and covered her bruises, closed up her home, and said a final goodbye to California. The land of endless dreams had killed all of her fanciful daydreams and deep seated desires and now it was time to head back to England, back to reality. Life here had been just that, a dream, and Isabella had been forced awake to see the light of day.

She transfigured a coat and pulled it on before closing her eyes and wishing herself far away.

The Malfoy family den was warm and cozy from the fireplace there. Narcissa let out a started gasp at the entrance.

"Oh Isabella! I'm so glad everything is okay! I was so worried."

Isabella attempted a smile but none appeared, "Yes everything is fine. Is Draco back?"

"No they won't be back till later on tonight, the time difference and all. You'd better head back to school soon. Would you like a spot…"

"No thank you. I really do have a lot of catch up on at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Narcissa's face fell, "that's fine. Will I won't stop you. I've had the elves spend back your things already. All you need to do is floo."

There was silence between them that Isabella broke first, "Thank you so much for allowing Draco and I into your home this break. It's been wonderful spending the holidays with you."

"A pleasure really, and you know you're' welcome anytime. This home ss yours too, someday you'll be its mistress."

"Yes, yes. I'll remind Draco to write and tell my mother farewell."

Narcissa pulled her into a tight hug and Isabella was glad she couldn't see the winced look on her face.

"Goodbye my dear," Narcissa said with a few shed tears.

Isabella grabbed a handful of floo and was gone.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore offered her an early nightcap but Isabella refused fringing exhaustion. She walked back to her suite though the dark and quiet halls of Hogwarts. All of its students were tucked safely in their beds of besides their fireplaces exchanging holiday stories. But Isabella walked alone.

Hermione was no where to be seen and for that Isabella was grateful. She had no patience to fake niceties anymore today.

A small fire had been lit in her bedroom and Isabella mindlessly stripped before crawling into bed. Sleep eluded her as her mind processed all that had happened. She stared at the canopy wide eyed that was until the door creaked open and her husband entered the room.

His shoes hitting the floor made two loud bangs and Draco quietly cursed himself. Isabella heard the rustle of clothes as they brushed against his skin. Isabella felt the chill as he pulled back the covers but it was soon replaced by his body warmth. He edged closer to her and Draco stroked her shoulder cap, kissing the strip of skin behind her ear.

"I missed you," he whispered to the darkness unaware she was listening before he settled into sleep himself.

Isabella lay in his embrace for a long time, simply enjoy the comfort of another human being, that was till her mind was silent and she slept.

* * *


End file.
